I'll be there for you
by islandgirl33
Summary: Arizona has everything she could possibly want, a beautiful wife, daughter and high flying career. But suddenly an unexpected urge hits her, making her realize the one thing that's missing from her life, is another child and biological baby of her own. Causing her to turn to the one person she knows will always be there for her, Alex! Az/Alex friendship and Az/Cal, Alex/Izzie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story is about future Arizona and Alex and their friendship. How far is Alex willing to go, to be a good friend to Arizona? How will this then affect their own individual relationships with their spouses? Arizona/Callie and Alex/Izzie!**

CHAPTER 1

The beautifully decorated room was with buzzing with loud music, laughter and excited chatter, as glasses of champagne and expensive looking canapés were passed around freely

"Okay, everyone," Callie yelled, tapping her champagne glass excitedly. "Here comes the cake."

Arizona looked towards the door to see her and Callie's, gorgeous young daughter Sofia walking towards her proudly holding a two tier pink and white birthday cake, with a big perfectly iced sparkly '40' perched on top of it.

"Make a wish," Callie said, grinning at Arizona.

"What if I have nothing to wish for? What if I have everything I could possibly want?" Arizona said, grinning back and gazing lovingly at Callie and Sofia.

"Well, then wish that nothing ever changes," Callie said softly.

Arizona gave her a huge warm smile that instantly made her bright blue eyes twinkle magically. '_Callie's done well,'_ she thought, as she glanced around, and her face flushed with emotion at all the people that had made the effort to come and celebrate her birthday with her. She knew it was partly due to the effects of the two delicious glasses of champagne she had divulged in. But it was also the sight of her closest friends and family all grouped around staring at her. Her parents, some old family friends and a few people she'd know from med school and her intern days, and then all her friends from the hospital, where the majority of her and Callie's closest friends seemed to come from these days. Cristina and Owen were there, Meredith, Derek and Zola, Mark Sloan and his latest fling, Bailey and Ben with Tuck and their baby girl, Richard Webber, April and Jackson and their two children, and even Alex and Izzie had made the effort to fly back to Seattle with their two young sons to be here with Arizona for the big _'40'_.

Arizona then felt her smile widen further, as her eyes met Alex's, and he raised his eyebrow playfully at her. Alex, had remained one of her best friends, ever since the days he had trained to be a ped's surgeon under her back at Seattle Grace. Despite him leaving her to further develop his career and chase his own happiness, Arizona knew that she had been the single, most influential person in shaping him in to becoming the great surgeon he was today, and even though he now lived on the other side of the country they still kept in regular contact. But that didn't stop her missing him, like c_razy_. The place wasn't the same without him, the way he always made her laugh with his endless wisecracks, and how he never failed to surprise her when dealing with their young patients. He really gave a damn and that was so rare to come by these days.

...

Arizona continued to smile as she blew out the candles and stared down at the cake. But her eyes suddenly told a different story as they glazed over with a subtle sadness. _She hadn't been completely honest._ There was something she wanted, _very badly._ A feeling that had completely taken her by surprise and that she had been trying so desperately hard to shut out for the past couple of months. A feeling, that her whole life she had been completely convinced, she would _never ever_ experience. But slowly, as her fortieth Birthday had been approaching, it had been creeping in to her every waking thought. Becoming more than just a passing dream, turning in to a deep-rooted, burning desire that seemed to be consuming her, and she was tired of trying to fight it. _Arizona wanted to have another baby, her own biological baby!_

….

Sipping her glass of champagne and running her perfectly manicured, short fingernails through her soft blonde hair, Arizona was starting to feel a little fuzzy and light headed. She needed some fresh air. As she stepped outside she immediately saw Alex sat on the swing in the back yard playing with one of his kids.

Arizona couldn't help but smile to herself. She had always known that Alex, would not only end up as a totally awesome ped's surgeon, but also as a great father to his own kids. Despite how he'd always tried so hard to always act the arrogant badass. He had the biggest heart, and so much love to give. Arizona had never doubted that despite how he'd messed around in his twenties, Alex would wind up in his thirties, married with a beautiful wife and running round playing catch with his kids.

Alex and Izzie had two beautiful young sons. The older of the two boys Daniel, was just like Izzie, he had blond hair, big chocolate brown eyes and lightly sun kissed skin. Whilst their younger son, Will, was _all_ Alex. He had olive skin, dark hair and eyes, and a cheeky, mischievous grin and according to Alex and Izzie, Will, had an answer for everything, just like his father.

As Arizona approached them, Alex put little Will down and he ran noisily in to the house making aeroplane sounds.

"Hey, not so fast," Alex yelled after him, as he turned to Arizona and grinned.

Arizona laughed and her blue eyes lit up, as she sat down next to Alex. It was nearly sunset and breathing in the fresh evening air, she stared dreamily at the beautiful orange and pink sky, looping her arm affectionately through Alex's, as she said "You're such a great Dad Karev."

Alex blushed slightly, even now compliments made him feel slightly uneasy, as he said "Well, they can be quite a handful at times, especially when they're fighting. But I wouldn't change it for the world. They're honestly the best thing I've ever done." He was silent for a moment then, as he contemplated how he had sworn, that he would make sure that his own son's childhoods would be so different to his own.

He then added more playfully "You know, give a little gift back to the world and pass on the fantastic Karev genes."

Arizona giggled a little and nestled herself further against him, she felt so relaxed around him, she always had. She had spent the last two hours making small talk with old colleagues and friends and now she finally had the chance to be on her own with her best friend, and all time favourite, cocky resident. She missed him and their playful banter so much. But he was a hot-shot attending now, at Hopkins of all places.

Then it hit her, hearing Alex talk about his kids, she couldn't help but suddenly feel a small pang in her chest. She thought about her own daughter, Sofia, and as much as she loved her more than anything in the world. When she looked at her, Sofia was '_all'_ Callie. She had the same dark hair and dark expressive eyes, with the same slightly fiery temperament, and big heart to make up for it. They were two 'peas in a pod', and as much as Arizona knew she was being ridiculous, at times she did feel a little left out and almost as though something was missing from her marriage and family.

She turned back to Alex, he looked so relaxed and happy as he sipped his bottle of beer, looking out on to the beautiful sunset, his shirt collar loosely undone. Despite their relationship only ever having been strictly platonic, Arizona couldn't help but think to herself how handsome he still was. He was a husband and father now, but he hadn't lost that sexy bad boy edge, that had always made all the women in the hospital go so weak at the knees, and he just seemed to be getting better with age. While she felt as though her best years were slowly falling behind her and her marraige.

She swallowed and pressed her lips together, as she said to Alex. "Can I ask you something?... Do you and Izzie…do you still have regular sex?"

Alex laughed to himself, completely unfazed by such a personal question, as a wide boyish grin suddenly spread across his face. Despite his punishing work load at Hopkins that part of his marriage was still very much on fire!

Causing Arizona to chuckle too, as she rolled her eyes slightly and said "You know what, don't answer that….."

She couldn't help but feel slightly envious. The spark had definitely started fizzling out of her own sex life. She was happy for Alex. She knew he deserved all the happiness that he now had in his life. He had hidden it well, but Arizona had always known just how much he had still been 'so' painfully in love with Izzie over the years back in Seattle. When he had finally found the courage to find her again, to tell her how he felt, and to persuade her to give things another shot, it was as though he had become a whole different person.

As she felt lost in her thoughts again, Alex sensed her mood, and he turned to look at her, saying kindly "You know, marriage isn't easy, but nothing that's worth anything ever is, and when you've been though everything that Izzie and I have. You kind of appreciate every moment you have together."

"You're right," Arizona said, forcing a smile back on to her face.

She knew that she and Callie were just as in love, as ever. _'That'_, she felt sure, would never change. But it just seemed lately as though they were always so _damn_ tired all the time. With the back to back surgeries, late night emergency pages, and then the running around after Sofia all the time, it felt as though they never had time to talk, or spend time together like they used to. Arizona knew that she was a lot to blame for that, and also that she wasn't being completely honest with Callie.

She shivered slightly, as the cooler night air suddenly hit her, and she snuggled closer to Alex, as she said "It was really great of you to come all this way, just for my Birthday."

He smiled at her, and his eyes filled with emotion, as he said "Wouldn't have done it for anyone but you Robbins."

"Really?" she said, her face lighting up.

"Well, that and we were getting slightly homesick, wanted to catch up with everyone back here too," he replied.

"Oh, so I'm not so special after all then," Arizona teased.

She then let out a soft sigh, as she said in a hopeful, slightly high pitched tone of voice. "I can't persuade you to come back and work for me at Seattle Grace again? You know, re-form the ped's dream team," her lips curling up in to her brightest, pleading smile, as her blue eyes sparkled at him.

Alex shifted uncomfortably at being put on the spot, as he said "Maybe, one day. But you know, I think there's only room for one Ped's God per hospital, don't you?" and they both laughed. Arizona knew he was rocking it at Hopkins. He had exceptional talent, and once she had forgiven him for leaving, she embraced how proud she was that he had been recognised by one of the country's leading hospitals.

Alex stopped laughing then, as he said in a more serious tone "Everything I've achieved. Where I've got to today, that's all down to you Arizona. You never stopped believing in me. You made me realize, I could really be something."

Arizona rubbed his forearm affectionately, as she said gently, "I may have shown you the way to go, opened your eyes to all the possibilities available to you. But the person you are today, the talent you have. That was always there, Alex. You just had to believe it yourself."

…

Their conversation was interrupted then, as the sound of heels cluttered nosily down the path towards them, and they were hit with a sharp waft, of sweet musky perfume.

"There you are," Callie said, with a perplexed look on her face and slight frustration in her voice.

"People are leaving, and want to say goodbye to you," her eyes then flashed curiously, as she wondered just what Arizona and Alex were talking about out here on their own.

Alex picked up on the tense vibes, and stood up saying quickly "I'd better go and find out what my little monsters are up to."

"Make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye." Arizona called out after him, as he walked back in to the house.

…..

Later that night, after everyone had gone, Callie was sat up in bed rubbing perfumed moisturizer furiously in to her hands, as Arizona leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you, for giving me such a wonderful birthday," she said, as she gazed at Callie, thinking how everything about her was just _so_ perfect.

"Did you see Webber throwing some dodgy moves on the dance floor?" Callie suddenly laughed, as Arizona giggled and added "What was going on with Kepner too? I mean, she was seriously letting her hair down. How many glasses of champagne did she have? Avery had to practically carry her out."

Arizona then stopped laughing, as she said "Did you see Baileys baby? I mean, was she not just the cutest thing?"

Callie turned and looked at her open-mouthed, as she said "You, think a baby is cute?"

Arizona just nodded then, as she said "Yep."

"No, no….you like operating on babies and saving their lives. You don't like cooing all over them."

Arizona looked slightly hurt, but she knew she couldn't blame Callie for thinking like that. That was exactly how she had felt her whole life.

Callie went to change the subject, when she noticed a familiar look in Arizona's eyes. The look that she was about to say something intense, but wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

"What is it?" Callie said.

"I've been thinking," Arizona said slowly and nervously, as she fiddled with a loose strand of her hair. Another sign to Callie that she was about to broach a taboo subject.

"I want us to have another baby."

"_Really?_... You _really_ want us to have another baby?" Callie said, half in astonishment and half in relief that, that had been what Arizona had wanted to say.

Callie then raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as she said "Because it might not be that easy. I mean, I'm several years older now and we'd have to find a suitable donor."

"No. I think you've misunderstood me._ I_ want to be the one having the baby, Callie. I want to give birth to a baby this time_._ I want to grow a tiny little life inside me. Feel the fluttering of its little legs kicking and sense its heart beating. Then I want to see a miniature version of myself growing up in our family, alongside you, me and Sofia."

Callie was lost for words. She had seriously never thought she would see the day, when Arizona would say she wanted to have another baby herself. She loved Sofia but she had always been so certain that she didn't have those maternal urges to want to fall pregnant herself.

But then a big smile broke across Callie's face, as Arizona's words sunk in, and she grabbed her hand and babbled furiously "Okay, okay, if that's what you want, let's do it. I mean, you know it's not going to be easy, but I can contact Addison, get a referral to the best fertility specialist in the state. Then we can look for a donor, and…"

"Callie," Arizona suddenly said sharply, causing her to stop mid-sentence. "I don't want to visit a fertility clinic. I already know who I want the donor to be. Sofia, was fathered by your best friend and well I want this baby to be fathered by my best friend….so….." She gulped, as she said "I'm going to ask, Alex."

Callie's jaw dropped in astonishment. "_Karev,"_ she stammered. "You want _Alex Karev_ to be the father of our child?…."

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Do you want to read more?...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After another long and difficult surgery, Alex was sat in his office leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He suddenly stirred, as he heard a knock on the door and looking up, he saw Dr Moyer, his boss and head of Paediatrics, stood in front of him. "Great work, Dr Karev. You just saved that boy's life," the older, white haired man said to Alex.

"Thanks sir." Alex replied, as he felt a rush of pride. He knew Dr Moyer didn't give out compliments lightly. He also knew that when the older man eventually looked to retire, Alex wanted to be first in line for his job. Although his boss had made it clear he wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while.

After Dr Moyer had left his office, Alex sat back and sipped a well-earned coffee, whilst munching in to one of Izzie's home made chocolate muffins, and he thought of Arizona. The woman that had taught him just how to perfect that extremely complex procedure that he'd performed _so_ expertly earlier. The procedure that had so impressed his boss, Dr Moyer. Arizona, had been his mentor throughout the good and bad times back in Seattle and had been single-handedly, responsible for making him in to the surgeon he was today_. _Alex then smiled as he thought about how good it had been to catch up with her at her birthday party the other week and to watch her letting her hair down for once. He'd been meaning to drop her a quick email to say thanks ever since, but it had completely slipped his mind due to how busy he'd been since he'd got back to Hopkins.

There didn't seem to be any time like the present though, he thought, as he also remembered how he had wanted to ask her advice anyway, about a new procedure he was due to perform on a twelve year old girl the following week. As he brushed the remaining muffin crumbs off his hands and put his coffee down, he typed out a few quick lines to her and hit send. It was short and sweet, but Alex was a man of few words when it came to modern communication, his emails, like his phone conversations, had never been lengthy.

He then turned to pick up his phone to call Izzie and check in on her and the boys, but as soon as he picked it up it instantly lit up in his hand and Alex saw Arizona's name flash up on the screen. He put it to his ear and grinned, as he said "Hey, you must be psychic. I've just sent you an email."

"Hey, yeah I know….I thought it would be easier to just call, rather than type out a response and then wait for a reply. I don't know why people can't just have plain old fashioned phone conversations these days…" Arizona babbled at him, as she suddenly paused to take a breath.

Alex wrinkled his forehead in confusion, as he took in her frenzied words of introduction and said "Are you ok?" She sounded almost nervous, he thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine, more than fine. Great actually," she replied, in her usual upbeat, bubbly voice again.

"Great." Alex said, slightly bemused now.

"Actually, Alex, I was calling because that procedure that you mentioned in the email. I haven't actually performed one myself for a while, so how about I come and scrub in with you?….".

Alex ran a finger across his lips, as slightly taken aback, he said. "Oh, okay…. Well, that would be great I guess. But you don't have to. I mean, you could just talk me though it over the phone beforehand?"

"No, no, I'd like to," Arizona replied quickly.

"Okay then, if you're sure. But on one condition…. You come and stay with us. I know Izzie would love to see you, and the boys wouldn't want to miss out on seeing Aunt Arizona."

"Oh, well the thing is, Alex. I was going to bring Callie too, so we were going to check in to a hotel, you know, make a little break of it, take in the sights of Baltimore…." Arizona replied slightly awkwardly.

Alex grinned to himself, and chuckled down the phone, as he said "I gotcha."

'S_o, that was what all this was about then', _he thought. Arizona had mentioned at her party, that things might have needed spicing up a little in her marriage, and she was obviously looking for an excuse to have some alone time with Torres. Well, who was he to argue with that, he thought, as he added "But, you'll have to come and have dinner with us at least. I'll never hear the end of it from Izzie otherwise."

"We'd love to," Arizona replied, and Alex could immediately detect the huge smile on her face, beaming down at him from the other end of the phone.

* * *

Arizona tentatively opened the door to Callie's office, to see her stood with her back to her, examining some x-rays, her long shiny dark hair, falling down her back.

"Oh, hey," Callie said, as she turned and glanced over at Arizona, before frowning and looking back at the x-rays

Closing the door quietly behind her, Arizona walked slowly up to her, as she twisted her hands together and bit her lip saying "I spoke to Alex. We agreed that you and I would go and visit next week."

"Oh," Callie said sharply, as she quickly turned to face her wife, giving her, her full attention as her eyes flashed a mixture of anger and confusion, and she said. "I thought we decided we'd wait and talk about this later."

Arizona stepped closer to Callie, as she said softly "I don't want to wait. I want to go and speak to him now. I want to get started. I want us to have another baby Callie… and we're running out of time, you know the score. Please, I know you're not entirely comfortable with the idea, but all I'm asking is that you support me. Like I supported you…."

Callie's dark eyes searched Arizona's face intently, she loved her so much and she hated upsetting her, but she couldn't help how she felt. It was true that she was slightly reluctant to have someone that they knew father their child, as she thought of all the complications that it could bring. But she was also a little apprehensive and a tad jealous, that it was Arizona's turn to be the one carrying the baby this time too. So taking a deep breath and placing her hands on her hips, she raised her voice and said "That is not fair. You can't compare this to what happened with Mark."

"No, I can't, because I'm not planning on having sex with Alex. I am not asking for any kind of emotional involvement with him. I am simply asking him to father our child. Because, in case it had slipped your mind, you don't have the equipment to be able to do that." Arizona said, snapping back at her, as her face flushed a light shade of pink. She had known that this wasn't going to be easy, that Callie would need persuasion, but she also knew Callie and she knew that she would come around eventually, as Arizona said. "You're the one I love, the one I want to raise another baby with" and she affectionately rubbed the side of Callie's face as she looked at her.

Callie just gazed back at her for a second, before her voice softened and she said "Okay, well if we do go ahead with this then, and only _'if'_.. there are just a couple of minor details that you've over looked…".

"I know, Alex hasn't agreed to it yet," Arizona said, as she sighed gently and ran her hand though her hair.

"And even if he does agree to it. He has a wife, and that wife happens to be Izzie Stevens!" Callie replied.

"Is this what this is about, Izzie Stevens? When are you going to get over your huge grudge against her? Yes she screwed up, but it was many years ago, and haven't we all screwed up at some point." Arizona suddenly said, her eyes flashing angrily again.

"This has nothing to do with Izzie Stevens, as far as I'm concerned that's all in the past and you know that… but aren't you forgetting that she did sleep with my husband, so I think I'm allowed to have a grudge against her for as long as I want, don't you?….." Callie replied defensively.

Arizona swallowed and took a deep breath, as she grabbed Callie's hand and said "Let's not argue, this is supposed to be an exciting time for us. We'll go and speak to Alex and Izzie together and I'm sure they'll understand."

* * *

"Great work partner," Arizona said, beaming at Alex, as they both scrubbed out of the surgery they had just performed together. It had felt so good to be working with him again, he hadn't changed one bit since the old days back at Seattle Grace. He was still confident and brilliant and willing to do whatever it took to get the best results. Exactly like she was herself. It had also been a refreshing change to work at a different hospital. Everything at Hopkins seemed brighter and newer now.

Suddenly the door swung open "Um... Dr Karev. Do you need anything else?" A second year intern that had been in on the surgery with them said, as she poked her head shyly around the door and gazed at Alex. She was petite and pretty, with short dark hair and she continued to look adoringly at Alex, as he said "No, that's all Dr Stewart thanks," and as the young intern tuned to walk away, Alex stopped her saying "Great work in there," and she looked back at him, as her cheeks flushed bright crimson and she said "Thanks."

Arizona smiled and raised her eyebrows at Alex, as he just looked at her and said "What?"

"You've still got it Karev," she teased, as Alex just smiled and shook his head. "You've still got young, impressionable interns, imprinting on you. I saw the way that girl looked at you. You're the _McDreamy_ around this place." Arizona said, teasing further.

Alex smiled again and looked away, as he said "_Shut up._" He was more than aware, that, 'particular,' intern had been paying him extra special attention. He hadn't missed the longing glances, subtle flirting and accidental hand brushes, she was throwing in his direction. He was flattered, but it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He was no _Mark Sloan_ anymore, he was a married man and he would never cheat on Izzie, she was his _world_.

He turned back to Arizona and changing the subject, he said "You still coming to ours for dinner later?"

Smiling widely at him, Arizona said "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world, oh and there was actually something that we wanted to talk to you and Izzie about."

"Great, because I think Izzie's planning to cook up something special." Alex replied, not really taking in Arizona's words, as he glanced at his watch.

"Ah, yes, I forgot what a good cook she is. That must be why you married her." Arizona said playfully.

"Well, that, as well as her many other talents," Alex said, grinning as he winked back at her.

* * *

Izzie was stood frowning in to the cook book, as she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. The pastry on her apple tart just wasn't rising like it should be.

She suddenly jumped as she heard the front door close and pulling her apron over her head, leaving her just dressed in her casual black skinny jeans and tight t-shirt, her blond hair piled on top of her head, she rushed to the front door to greet her husband.

As he put his bag down and walked towards her, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. They had been married for years, but it still filled her with a rush of butterflies every time Alex got home. After a rocky start to their marriage the first time around and then a couple of years apart, when they had decided to give their marriage another shot they had fallen more in love than ever.

"Eughhh, Mummy's kissing Daddy," a little voice suddenly said, as both Alex and Izzie looked up to see the two little faces of their son's, peering through the banisters at them from the top of the stairs, where they were both sat in their pyjama's.

"You two should be in bed," Izzie said sternly.

"You said we could wait up until Daddy came home with Aunt Arizona," Daniel, the older of their two boys said.

"I, _said,_ that Daddy would be up to say goodnight when he got home," Izzie replied sternly again.

Alex laughed, as he said "Go back to bed you two and I'll be up in a minute."

As they heard two little feet quickly scurrying across the landing, Izzie turned back to Alex and said "Where are Arizona and Callie anyway? Because I am running so behind, I haven't even changed yet."

"Relax, you look gorgeous," Alex said, as he pulled her towards him. "They're going to be a bit late anyway. Oh and they said they had something they wanted to talk to us about too," he added, as he drew her even closer and kissed her slowly, breathing in her scent and savouring every moment of having her in his arms after his long, challenging day in surgery.

* * *

"So, Izzie, how do you like being a stay at home Mom?" Arizona said, as she sipped her wine, after they'd finished dinner, and they were all sat chatting around the rectangular oak table, in Alex and Izzie's dining room.

"Oh, I love it." Izzie gushed, as she added "But I'm actually getting back into surgery again. I know it's not going to be easy, but I kind of feel it's the right time now" Glanced across at Alex as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's great," both Arizona and Callie said together.

There was a small pause then, as Arizona suddenly said "Your kids are so adorable, you're not considering having another? You guys must want a little girl, right? Complete the set?"

"Maybe," Izzie said, as Alex said "Nah," at the exact same time, and they both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

"You think I'm made of money?" Alex said playfully, as Izzie cleared her throat and said "I think we just feel really fortunate for the two healthy children we do have, because at one point we didn't think it would be possible for us to ever have a child of our own." She twirled her hair around her finger then, as she said…"'_But... _if another one did come along….." and she smiled sweetly at Alex.

Causing Alex to shake his head and let out a small laugh, as he said, "Okay, _maybe, _then," as he looked at his beautiful wife, thinking how he knew he would do anything to make her happy.

"So, how about you guys?" Izzie suddenly said with a twinkle in her eye. "Think Sofia might have a little brother or sister any time soon?"

Arizona swallowed and looked at Callie nervously, as she sensed both Alex and Izzie's eyes burning in to her curiously, waiting for her response. She sipped her wine again, as she felt her stomach somersault and glancing at Callie for reassurance, she fiddled with her nails and said "Actually, we are thinking of having another baby."

Both Izzie and Alex smiled then, as Izzie said "That's wonderful."

"Well, yes it would be, except obviously there's a slight problem with us being able to conceive a child," Arizona said, as she paused and all four of them laughed awkwardly.

Arizona then cleared her throat, as she said "_So, _we need to find a donor and well we don't want just any old donor. We want someone that we know, someone who's smart and funny and handsome and a good person." She paused again, to see Alex was just nodding his head in agreement, and she realized he had absolutely no idea just what she was about to say next.

So she clasped her hands together and taking a deep breath, said "So, _I_ was …..I mean, _we,_ were wondering Alex, if you would be our donor and _father our child?_"

The room was deadly silent then, as Arizona felt Callie squeeze her hand reassuringly under the table, and she took a large gulp of her wine as she looked across the table at the '_overwhelmingly' _shell shocked expression, on Alex's face….


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

The room was deadly silent, as Alex and Izzie both looked at each other in mute astonishment.

Alex, then broke in to a low awkward laugh and catching Arizona's eye, he said "You're kidding right?"

When she didn't reply, he stammered over his words slightly, as he repeated "You _are_ kidding?"

Arizona looked back at him, completely straight faced, as the corners of her mouth winced slightly, and Alex said "You're not kidding?..._Wow!"_

The room fell silent again, as Alex glanced sideways at Izzie, to see her wide eyes flash him an equally shocked expression. Neither of them had the slightest inclination that this had been coming.

Callie then broke the uncomfortable silence, as she said methodically "All we're asking is a simple sperm donation, nothing else. Obviously, you'd sign away any parental rights and would have no involvement in the child's life."

"Except as a favourite uncle." Arizona suddenly joked quickly, as she smiled and went on to say. "We realize this must have come as quite a shock to you both, so we don't expect you to make a decision tonight. Talk it through and let us know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Alex exclaimed.

"We kind of need to know before we fly back to Seattle." Arizona replied awkwardly, as Alex's jaw dropped.

"Right, well, who wants coffee?" Izzie suddenly said light-heartedly, as she stood up and grabbed the few remaining dishes from the table. no-one spoke, as Izzie glanced around at their serious faces and raising her eyebrows, she said "Or maybe something stronger?"

"There's some whiskey in the cabinet." Alex said slowly, as his face still displayed visible signs of shock.

"I'll give you a hand," Callie said, as she quickly stood up to follow Izzie, sensing that Arizona wanted to talk to Alex alone.

* * *

"I'm confused. You always made it very clear, you never wanted to have kids. Are you really sure about this? Have you really thought it through?" Alex said, swirling his whisky around in his glass, as he looked across at Arizona's anxious face.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about anything else for months. I guess you could call it my biological clock ticking, or nature's way of trying to trick me with my crazy female hormones, in to reproducing. But, I want to have another baby now, Alex."

"But, you have Sofia, you have a baby?" Alex replied, confused, as he scratched his forehead.

"I know and I love Sofia, more than the world, believe me I do. But, I want to have another baby. I want Sofia to have a brother or sister. Plus, I want to give birth and have my own baby. I, _need _to have my own baby, a part of _me_. " Arizona said, as emotion flashed in her bright blue eyes.

"Okay, well I get that part then I guess. But why me? Why not just ask Sloan again? Or use an anonymous? That way you can pick exactly what you want," Alex said gently.

"You of all people know how I felt about Sloan and Callie in the beginning, that's just not an option, and I don't want an anonymous, Alex. I don't want a bunch of credentials on paper. I want someone that I_ know_ is a good man."

Alex smirked, as he replied. "You really think I'm a good man? This is 'me' we're talking about here, the guy everyone called 'evil spawn' for years, remember?"

Arizona let out a small laugh, before her voice became more serious again and she said. "Alex, despite what you wanted everyone to think. You couldn't be further from evil spawn. You, are honestly one of the most incredible people I have ever met. What you've achieved, despite the odds against you and the start you had in life. How awesome a surgeon you've become, and how much you care about your patients….. not to mention the way you are with your own kids. You _are_ a good man, Alex."

Alex was silent for a second, as her words hit him. It was true that she had always seen something in him that not many other people had. When he'd been at his lowest, most dark place back in Seattle, when he'd really thought he'd had no-one. Somehow, Arizona had pulled him through it.

He sipped his drink, as he took a deep breath in and said. "My genes, they're not perfect. You know my family history?"

Arizona nodded, as she said "There's a risk with everything. My great Aunt Betty is mad as a fish…..But the odds are still in our favour, I mean, how much of all that is nature versus nurture anyway? Look at your adorable kids."

Alex retreated in to his own little world for a second, as he thought about his and Izzie's, two perfect little boys. He had been more than a little apprehensive throughout both of Izzie's pregnancies, that he would pass on the crazy genes. But Izzie had been totally cool about it, saying that she was sure their children would turn out just fine, and she would be more worried if they took after her eccentric mother anyway.

Arizona then grabbed his hand, snapping him away from his thoughts, as she looked him directly in the eye and said "Alex, I know this is a big ask. But I've never been more certain about anything in my life. You're the one person, I know I can trust. You've always been there for me. You were there for me after what happened…" and unable to finish her sentence, she suddenly trailed off and stared down at her glass, even now she still couldn't bring herself to properly talk about the crash.

From the other side of the table Alex winced, as he recalled the painful memories that he had from the aftermath of the plane crash. How for days after he'd watched the light slowly disappear from her eyes, and the immense guilt he still felt every time he watched her limp slightly with the arthritis she had developed in her right leg after her extensive injuries. The guilt, that Arizona had taken_ his _place on the plane, and it was only when he had started to see the light slowly return to her eyes, that he had felt truly content to go and begin his new life. But Arizona had never been far from his thoughts. The thought that if it hadn't been for him, she would never have to live through the continuing nightmares, that he knew still haunted her even now.

He took another slow swig off his whisky, as he looked at her and said "I'll have to speak to Izzie."

* * *

Izzie was stood at the sink rinsing out a glass, as she sensed footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Callie stood in front of her staring at her intensely.

"I just want to say, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Alex is your husband and this is your decision too," Callie said, slowly and calmly.

Unsure of how to respond, Izzie said suddenly "You don't like me very much."

Callie opened her mouth to protest. As Izzie said "It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

Callie then met Izzie's soft brown eyes straight on, with her dark ones as she said boldly "_Why?..._ I need to know why you did it, why you slept with George?"

Izzie paused for a moment, before she replied. "Because I was jealous and selfish, and because back then I was so caught up in what I was feeling that I didn't stop to think about anyone else." She paused again, as Callie stood motionless in front of her and Izzie sensed she needed more from her, as she said quietly "and because I was scared."

"Scared?" Callie said, sounding confused.

"Scared, because the man I loved….."

"Denny," Callie said, interrupting her.

"No. Denny wasn't the man I loved. I mean I loved Denny in a way, like I loved George. But they were both just my way of running away and protecting myself when I was scared, because the man I was really in love with broke my heart…."

"Alex." Callie said softly.

"Yes. Alex, has always been the love of my life. But for years I was just too scared to admit it," Izzie said, as Callie's eyes continued to search her face. Callie had never seen it like this before, she had always just thought Izzie had been an emotionless, home wrecker. But hearing her talk now, she was just as human as anyone and if she hadn't slept with George, would their marriage really have stood the test of time? Callie seriously doubted it, as she thought of Arizona, the love of _her_ life.

"But, you have to believe me. I am not that person anymore. The person I was back then in Seattle, she's long gone," Izzie said, as her voice trembled with emotion.

"I know," Callie said, and she grabbed Izzie's hand, as she said sincerely "I forgive you," and despite how many times she had told herself she had forgiven Izzie, Callie knew now, that she truly meant it.

* * *

"That was Mark, Sofia's fine," Callie said, as Arizona walked out of the bathroom and pulled back the bedsheets, to join her in their luxurious, kingsize, hotel room bed.

"That's great," Arizona replied, as she forced a small smile, and nestled her head against Callie's shoulder, although her mind was clearly elsewhere, as a thought suddenly popped in to her head and she said worridly. "You didn't say anything to him...about you know?"

"No, no, of course not. But we're going to have to tell him at some point. He's Sofia's father, he has a right to know," Callie said hastily.

"I know," Arizona said sighing, as she added wistfully "Although, there might not be anything to tell him anyway."

"Karev's going to say yes," Callie said, as she grabbed Arizona's hand and put it to her lips kissing it gently.

Arizona blinked, as she said "I'm not so sure, he said he needs to discuss it with Izzie..."

"Izzie will be cool," Callie said with confidence, as she turned to gaze at Arizona's apprehensive face staring back at her from where she lay in the bed next to her.

"You really think?" Arizona replied.

"I really think. But you realize, that even he agrees, this is just going to be the start of our journey. It's not going to be easy, but whatever happens, we'll face it together," Callie said gently.

Arizona felt her eyes well with tears, as she brushed a strand of Callie's shiny black hair away from her face, and she leaned in to kiss her, caressing the side of her cheek as she said "I love you."

* * *

Alex carefully shut the door to his children's bedroom and slowly crept down the dark hallway, and in to his and Izzie's room.

"Boys are ok," he said, as he found her with her back to him, removing her make up in the mirror.

"Fine," she replied, slightly coldly.

Alex flinched a little and frowned. He recognised that tone of voice, he didn't hear it often but when he did it signalled that she was annoyed about something, and that he was supposed to know exactly what it was. He wrinkled his forehead unsure of how to respond. His communication skills over their years of marriage had improved greatly, but he was still never going to be the kind of guy that went about expressing his feelings willingly.

He didn't say anything as he just settled for moving closer to her. She was wearing a short silk red nightdress and her long blonde hair was falling over her smooth tanned shoulders and down her back. Alex was silent, as he just looked at her for a second, thinking how she was still so _damn_ hot, and how she still never failed to make his blood rush south.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in to her soft hair. She smelt as delicious as always, he thought, as he exhaled against her, and he sensed her body tense slightly, she didn't relax back in to his arms and meet him with the flirty giggle that she normally did. That was how things usually started between them, and then before they knew it their clothes would be all over the bedroom floor and they would be wrapped up in each other naked in their bed. But not tonight, Alex thought glumly as he sighed slightly and drew away, realizing that it didn't look likely he would be getting '_any' _tonight.

So, instead he leapt back on to their bed. He was dressed in a black vest and jeans and he crossed his legs, stretching them out in front of him, as he placed his hands behind his head, and taking a deep breath in, he said "So, what do you think then?"

Izzie turned around to look at him and walking over to their bed, she said sulkily. "I think, they were talking to you not me."

Izzie, wasn't comfortable with the idea at all. It wasn't that she felt threatened by Alex's friendship with Arizona. She knew how much Alex cared about Arizona, and how she would always have a special place in his heart. It was more the thought of Alex fathering someone else's child, that made Izzie feel physically sick.

Alex, tried to catch Izzie's eye, as she looked away and he said "You're my wife Iz, so, this _isn't _just up to me. As much as I care about Arizona, I'm not going to do anything _you're _not happy with. You know how much I love you and the boys, and you'll always be my first priority. You know that right? But, Iz, if I do this, it's not going to affect our family."

Izzie sighed, as she got in to bed next to him, and fiddling with the ends of her hair, she looked at her husband's anxious face and her icy eyes warmed. Some days she felt like she was dreaming, that their happiness couldn't possibly be real. But then she remembered the pain and misery that went before it, and it made her appreciate the wonderful life that she now had with Alex even more. They were very happily married, with two healthy children, both board certified surgeons and Alex a top Ped's attending at Hopkins, none the less. Life in Baltimore had been fairly straightforward, a little crazy and chaotic at times, but both being doctors they wouldn't have expected anything less. But, it had still been nothing, compared to the constant dramas that they had both had to face back in Seattle. Izzie then shuddered as she thought of Arizona and all the struggles she had been through.

"Iz, say something?" Alex pleaded, as his soft almond eyes stared at her even more intently.

Eventually, she grabbed his hand and chewing on her lip, she said "Alex, this decision is yours to make and not mine. I can't tell you what to do, and as your wife I'll support you, whatever you decide. But, if you do decide to go ahead with this, do it because you want to help Arizona, to give her a wonderful gift. Don't do it out of a sense of duty, because you feel as though you owe her something. Because you still feel guilty about not being on that plane….."

Alex's eyes were fixed on her face, as she finished speaking and he was lost for words for a second, before he leant in and kissed her on the cheek, as he simply said "I love you."

He then thought how Izzie had told him time and time again, that it wasn't his fault, that there was a reason he didn't get on that plane. That Arizona was ok, she had made it back alive and if he had gone, maybe things would have turned out differently, maybe he and Izzie, wouldn't have found their way back to each other and be living the life they were now. But, despite all that, Alex knew it would haunt him forever, and he had always thought he would do anything for Arizona. _But, was that really a reason to consent to creating a life with her?_

* * *

Alex, slowly rotated his phone over and over in his hand, as he gazed at the tall, steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He was sat on his own in the deserted cafeteria, being first thing it was still the graveyard shift at the hospital so the place was eerily empty. Eventually, he finally worked up the courage to slowly place the phone to his ear, and he instantly felt his heart rate speed up as he heard it ring.

"Alex," Arizona said anxiously, as she picked up straightaway.

There was a brief pause, before Alex eventually said. "_I'll do it."_

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Do y_ou mean it? Do you really mean it?"_ Arizona said excitedly down the phone, as Callie squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She knew Karev would come through for Arizona.

"I said so, didn't I?" Alex said, as he ran his hand through his hair, and he heard her let out a small excited squeal down the phone, causing him to hold it away from his ear slightly. He knew Arizona would be happy, but not quite this excited. Who knew a cupful of his 'best swimmers,' could ever cause this much excitement he thought, as he smiled to himself.

"Okay, so we'll be there in ten minutes," Arizona said, taking on a slightly calmer tone.

"_Ten minutes!"_ Alex exclaimed. He hadn't expected they would want him to come up with the goods that day. He had pre-op rounds soon, and then surgeries later that he needed to focus on.

"Well, you know our hotel is just down the road from the hospital and we'd really like to take your, um….'contribution', back to Seattle with us today."

"You're actually planning on using it today? I thought I could just have it shipped?" Alex said, sounding a little taken aback.

"Well, we're not really keen on getting it shipped. So, if it's okay, we wanted to freeze it and take it back with us ourselves…But we won't be using it today, we'll have to wait for my most fertile time obviously, to give us the best possible chance" and she paused and swallowed, as she said… " and we want the conception to be,…. you know, '_special!_"

"Oh, okay," Alex sad awkwardly. He was a doctor, so he had a fair idea how these things worked, but he felt distinctly uncomfortable discussing the exact specifics with Arizona, she was his friend and old boss after all.

* * *

Alex was sat in the on call room, perched on the edge of a narrow hard bunk. His head was in his hands as he stared blankly at the sterile plastic cup placed on the table in front of him.

His body was tense all over and he had honestly never felt under such immense pressure to perform in his life. He tried to get thoughts of Arizona out of his head as he willed his body to respond and he thought of his wife, 'Izzie', causing his body to then slowly stir with the desired effect.

He sank back slightly and closed his eyes as he tried to remember every detail of their perfect wedding night, 'their second wedding night'. Not that their first one hadn't been perfect too, both occasions had been equally as loving, passionate and intimate, but the lack of physical action on their first one due to Izzie's illness had been more than been made up for by their second one, where they had both been in 'immaculate health'. Alex grinned then, as he felt himself letting go, just as he was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

"Err…..Alex, are you nearly done? It's just we've got a plane to catch." Arizona said hastily through the door.

Alex instantly felt his body tense up again, and he groaned, as he heard Callie saying "Maybe we should just give him some space."

'_Great, so they're both out there'_ Alex thought irritatingly, as he said gruffly. "I'd be doing better, if I knew you weren't outside the door listening."

"Sorry. We'll just be in the cafeteria then….take your time." Arizona replied softly, and he relaxed a little, as he heard them both walking away.

Alex then remembered the first time he had been in this situation back in Seattle. Sat on an uncomfortable bunk in an on call room, with a sterile white cup glaring at him, waiting to be filled up with his 'best swimmers'. Only that time it had been the Chief Richard Webber, listening urgently outside the door and not Arizona and Callie. That time he had been willing himself to perform for his future with Izzie, and it had been a sad day as he had just found out about her illness and if he was honest he had never really expected that what he was doing back then would result in a new life. Whereas this time, it was a 'happy day' and he was doing it for Arizona's future with Callie, and in contrast to that first time, this time he fully expected what he was doing to result in a new life.

Plus, he now had two healthy babies of his own, that actually as it turned out had both been _'made'_ the good old fashioned way with Izzie, _just as they always should have been, _he thought.

He closed his eyes again as he thought of another first time in an 'on call room' back at Seattle Grace. The day of the bomb scare, when he'd had sex for the first time with Izzie, and he smiled as he remembered like it was only yesterday just _how _much finally sleeping with her, had blown his mind, and as he lost himself in the memories, his body was more than quick to respond this time and moments later he was _'home'...job done!_

_..._

"Here's your cup, _all filled up,_" Alex said, as he proudly handed the cup over to an eagerly waiting Arizona.

"Thanks," she said excitedly, as Callie's face displayed a small sign of disgust, as Arizona clutched it tightly in her hand.

"You're the best Karev," Arizona said, as she hugged him tightly, crushing him slightly, as he eventually pulled away.

Alex looked a little embarrassed then, as he said, slightly awkwardly "No problem…. So, umm... have a safe trip and that"….."Oh, and good luck," he mumbled, as they walked away.

* * *

It had been exactly ten days, since they had performed the insemination process. It had been just as Arizona had wanted it to be, intimate and full of love. Just her and Callie together in the privacy of their own home, conceiving a baby _– hopefully!_

They had agreed they would take a test on the first day of her missed period. But Arizona had never been the most patient of people and the wait to see if she actually _was_ pregnant or not, was literally driving her crazy. Callie had told her that there was no point in testing until the first day of her missed period. That way they would avoid the disappointment of getting a negative result. But Arizona wasn't sure if she could wait, not even for another day.

Surprisingly, for a doctor Arizona had reasonably little knowledge about how the whole early stages of conception and pregnancy worked, apart from the stuff she had learnt about way back in med school, looking at it purely from a scientific point of view. Arizona, had just never thought it would be something she would need to worry about herself, being that she had been so sure that she never wanted to have a baby of her own.

So she'd had absolutely no idea, just how much she would keep fantasizing about new-born babies. How she would keep thinking about what it would be like to eventually discover that she _was_ actually carrying a little life of her own inside her.

Arizona wasn't sure if it was purely the placebo effect, or the result of being around so many new borns in her job anyway. But she could have sworn that she had started to feel her breasts tingling at times, and the occasional slight sensation of nausea. But again, Callie, had repeatedly brought her back to earth by telling her that it was way too soon for pregnancy hormones to be taking any sort of real effect.

But Arizona knew that she wasn't completely imagining it. She didn't feel quite right, and as she was in the NICU finishing her pre-op rounds, she found herself locked into another day-dream about her, Callie and Sofia,_ leaving the hospital with their tiny new-born baby bundled up in their arms. _

...

"Okay, so the OR is scheduled for 3pm,….Dr Robbins….Dr Robbins….Are you listening? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, what?...Yeah, I heard you, OR…3pm, Gotcha…" Arizona said, as she was swiftly snapped away from her day-dream and back to reality, as she glanced back at the slightly exasperated and concerned face of Dr Bailey standing in front of her.

Bailey, was clutching the chart of the new-born baby, that they were due to be performing the surgery on later that day with one hand, the other was placed firmly on her hip, as she gave Arizona a slightly more motherly look, and said again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Arizona said, as she quickly turned to examine the new-born one more time, and she sighed as she thought how call it law of attraction, but since they had got back from Baltimore all her cases seemed to have revolved around the NICU.

"Well, you look like I feel. You want to go and get some coffee? I know I need caffeine." Bailey said, as she brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned.

…

Arizona was sat in the cafeteria, opposite Bailey, Meredith and Cristina. She was fiddling with her coffee quietly as they all chatted loudly about their latest surgeries.

Bailey suddenly yawned again, as she sipped her coffee and said "Little Tara kept me awake all last night. Honestly, doing the job we do, you think you know what it's like to have no sleep. But really, you have absolutely no idea just what sleep deprivation _actually_ is, until you experience motherhood for yourself. I mean it's different for the fathers, they can switch off, but when it's your '_baby',_ and you have that bond. You never properly sleep deeply again…."

Meredith nodded in agreement, as Arizona just smiled politely back at Bailey and said "I can only imagine."

Cristina then raised her eyebrows, as she said bluntly "Well, that is precisely why I will never be reproducing."

"Oh, there's still hope for you yet. Mother nature could still catch up with you," Meredith teased, as she looked at her friend.

"Nope, never going to happen," Cristina replied firmly.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. How was Baltimore? How are Alex and Izzie?" Meredith suddenly said, turning to Arizona.

"Oh, they're great. Alex is doing so well out there," Arizona gushed.

Bailey smiled proudly, as she said "I always knew that boy would make a_ 'damn_' fine ped's surgeon. Remember that time he held that new-born baby all night, saving her life?"

"Yeah," Arizona said, smiling widely with the memory, as they all chuckled. They all missed Alex.

"Although I still can't get over just how he managed to produce such adorable kids himself though, being the evil spawn and all." Bailey said, laughing again.

"Well, technically they're only fifty per cent _'evil spawn,_" Cristina joked.

"Yeah, that's true, and when their mother is as naturally gorgeous as Izzie, they are bound to turn out okay," Bailey added, as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

It was Meredith then, that turned to Arizona and said. "Are you okay? You've gone very pale?"

"Yeah…I think it must be something I ate or something," Arizona said, as she was suddenly hit with a sharp wave of nausea and quickly stood up to rush to the nearest bathroom.

After she had finished retching in to the empty toilet bowl, Arizona sat up and sighed as she knew exactly what she was about to do next.

With her hands trembling slightly, she reached deep in to the pocket of her scrubs, to close her shaking fingers around the long white, plastic stick that she had hidden in there for the past couple of days. She had been trying to forget it was there and to convince herself that she wouldn't use it; she would wait for Callie like they had always agreed.

But she knew in her heart, she couldn't wait any more, she needed to know, the suspense was killing her.

Sat in her office, Arizona nervously paged Callie again, although she knew she would still be in the emergency surgery that she had been rushed in to earlier that morning.

Arizona ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath, her stomach was quivering violently, her lips were dry and a lump formed in her throat as she bit her lip and twisted the white stick over and over in her hands. She needed to speak to someone, she needed to tell someone, she felt as though she was about to explode. As she picked up her phone, she realized that with Callie in surgery, there was really only one other person that she wanted to tell at that point in time.

He picked up straight away, and she could tell he was at home, as she heard one of his kids yelling for him in the background, before he said cheerfully "Hey you."

"Alex," Arizona said, her voice shaking with emotion. "We did it. _I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep telling me what you think, and if you want the story to end here or to find our more about the AZ/Alex baby? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the positive feedback guys. I've got more inspiration now to make this in to more chaps Please keep reviewing :)**

CHAPTER 5

"Well, that's great, congratulations, I guess." Alex said awkwardly, trying to hide the shock from coming through in his voice as he sank down on to the empty sofa behind him.

"Well, I've just found out so its still early days, but I just wanted you to know straight away and to thank you… That's some prize swimmers you have there, Alex." Arizona said, joking at the end of her sentence to lighten the mood slightly. As she was met with a stark uncomfortable silence from Alex on the other end of the phone, causing her to giggle nervously. This conversation was turning out to be a little more awkward then she had first anticipated. When she had so eagerly picked up the phone in the spur of the moment to call Alex and tell him the good news.

On the other end of the phone, Alex gently rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger as he searched for something to say. He was more than a little taken aback at Arizona's announcement. He honestly hadn't been expecting it to have happened this _'quickly, _or for her to have called him with the news so suddenly either.

"Well, they've never failed me yet," he then joked back, still a little awkwardly, as Arizona responded with a small chuckle again.

"I can't tell you what this means to me, Alex." Arizona then said, adopting a slightly more serious and sincere tone.

Another uncomfortable silence followed, as Alex tried to fully process the situation, and to make some sort of sense of it all, now that it was so very real. _He'd actually impregnated another woman, _without any sort of physical act, _and _with his wife's knowledge. But the kid itself would be nothing to do with him, apart from carrying his DNA.

Alex yawned sleepily, putting his hand up to his mouth, before he spoke again. He'd been up all night performing an emergency surgery, and now Izzie had been called in to work he was left in charge of their two lively children. Who seemed to both have never ending supplies of energy, as they caused a trail of destruction everywhere they went, bounding around the house after each other and 'Miranda' the family cat. Being a parent at times was even harder work than being a doctor, Alex thought as he tried to shut out their excited yelling and focus on his conversation with Arizona.

"So…you and Callie must be really happy?" he eventually said.

Arizona was then the one to freeze, as it suddenly hit her that Callie didn't even know yet. It was Callie's baby too and she was totally oblivious, whilst Arizona had rushed in to taking the test on her own and then telling Alex, who from the sounds of it was finding the whole thing more than a little weird. It was all wrong and Arizona knew it. _Alex wasn't the baby's parent, Callie was._

But before she actually had the chance to say another word, she heard loud crying from the other end of the phone, and Alex said hastily "I've got to go, looks like someone's got too carried away and taken a tumble and Izzie's not here so I've got my hands full…..but, congratulations again and take care of yourself, okay."

...

Arizona smiled then, as she heard Alex comforting his little boy as he hung up. _'He's such a great Dad'_ she thought, just as the door to her office violently swung open and Callie stood there rosy cheeked, looking a little puffed.

"Are you okay? You paged me like six times. I got here as soon as I could, but the surgery went on slightly longer than I expected." Callie said, slightly breathlessly.

Arizona suddenly felt a warm rush spread inside her at the sight of her beautiful wife, and as she moved closer to her, her voice trembling with emotion, she said "I'm more than okay….I'm great. I'm _pregnant _Callie. We're going to have a baby," and as she stopped talking, her whole face lit up and her eyes moistened with tears of happiness, as she watched Callie, waiting for her reaction.

Callie's face instantly broke in to a wide grin as she took in Arizona's words and she said excitedly "That's amazing, really amazing. But are you sure? Have you done a test? I thought we'd agreed to wait and test together."

"As sure as a positive test can be. I'm sorry, I had a feeling and I just couldn't wait." Arizona said, as she flung the white stick with the bright blue cross on it, directly in to Callie's hand and she added. "I mean these things are 99.9% accurate right?"

Callie looked down at it, lost for words, hardly able to believe that it had been that easy for them. Before she moved to fling her arms firmly around Arizona and squeeze her tightly, pressing their bodies together.

As they finally broke apart, Callie lightly stroked the side of Arizona's cheek as she said "This is so great. But it's early, we can't get too excited yet, we know we're still in the high risk category. We probably shouldn't tell anyone just yet either."

"Okay," Arizona said, her tone changing subtly as she looked away and avoided eye contact with Callie.

"What?" Callie instantly said. She knew her wife and she knew that she was terrible at hiding things from her. "You've told someone already?" She said, a little accusingly.

Arizona brushed her hand through her hair, as she said as casually as she could. "Only Alex."

Callie froze, her body language instantly becoming more hostile, as her dark eyes flashed angrily and she said "Karev? You told, Karev, before you told me? Your _wife_, the parent of this baby!"

Arizona took a step towards Callie and placed her hand on her arm. Callie flinched and abruptly brushed it away, causing Arizona to say desperately "I tried to page you and tell you first. But I was so excited I had to tell someone, and well I felt Alex had a right to know. If it wasn't for him, there wouldn't even be a baby."

"No, Karev has _no_ right to know. He's not involved with this baby at all, aren't you forgetting we had him sign his rights away, which he was more than cool with. It's our baby. He has his own kids, remember?" Callie said loudly, as she tossed her arms up with emotion.

"I know, I know all that and well, would it help if I said I was sorry?" Arizona said, as she pressed her lips together, looking guiltily at her wife. This wasn't how she had envisaged this moment to be panning out. She had wanted them to be overcome with joy together, to celebrate and excitedly make plans to tell Sofia and to plan for their family's future, like any other newly expectant parents.

Instead Callie gave her one last lingering look of hurt and anger, as she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Arizona was crushed, she had hurt the one person she loved the most in the world.

* * *

Callie was pacing the living room, glass of wine in hand, as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She was overjoyed that she was going to be a mother again. But she couldn't allow herself to embrace those feelings, as she was so mad at Arizona. She didn't wait for her to take the test, she didn't wait to share the news with her first and she didn't listen when Callie had said it would be a mistake to use a friend as a donor. Callie knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous over Arizona's emotional attachment to Alex as well.

Still sighing deeply, Callie was suddenly snapped away from her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. She took a small swig of her wine and placed it down on the side, as she went to investigate who it was.

"Oh, hey Mark," she said, opening the door to see her friend and father of her daughter, Mark Sloan, stood there.

"I just stopped by to say goodnight to Sofia," he said. Mark only lived on the next street, so he regularly called in on his way home from work. He was a great father to Sofia, but Callie also suspected he was a little lonely these days, as all his relationships seemed to have fallen apart.

"She's asleep, but come in, have a drink with me." Callie said, glad to see a friendly face and Mark had always remained one of her closest friends over the years.

As he took his jacket off, Mark turned to Callie and said, "Is everything ok? Robbins was looking for you earlier before her surgery, I told her you'd left to pick up Sofia."

Callie took a deep breath, as she said, "Arizona's pregnant, Mark. But we've not told anyone yet, not even Sofia."

A look of shock crossed Mark's face, before he broke in to a smile and said, "Congratulations," as he added, "You kept that quiet though, didn't even know it was on the cards."

"Neither did I until recently" Callie replied.

Mark sipped his wine, as he said half seriously and half-jokingly. "You guys didn't have to fork out for a donor. You only needed to ask. I would have come up with the goods for you again. You know complete the set for you," and he winked.

Callie bit her lip, as she debated whether to actually tell Mark the truth or not, before she blurted out "We didn't use a donor, we used Karev."

Mark paused, before then letting out a small awkward laugh as he said "Arizona and Karev? I thought she was? and he's married?…."

"No." Callie quickly exclaimed. "We just used his…. 'you know'. It was what Arizona wanted."

Oh," Mark said, as he sat back on the couch, this time he really was completely lost for words.

* * *

Alex was exhausted, as both children finally asleep in bed he walked across to the fridge to take out a beer, just as his phone rang. He looked down and smiled to see it was Izzie.

They'd barely seen each other the past week. Both being doctors, they had been like two passing ships in the night since Izzie had taken on more hours, and when they weren't working they were either asleep or with their children. Alex would be lying if he said he wasn't finding their lack of time together a little difficult. He respected and supported Izzie's decision to return to work, but he had told her that she didn't have to, that he earned enough money for her to remain a stay at home Mom if she wanted.

"I'm on my way home. I'm sorry I'm so late. How was your day?" Izzie said, as Alex picked up.

Hearing her voice Alex felt his heart race slightly, as he thought of his earlier conversation with Arizona. He knew he needed to tell Izzie the news. Although he had no idea how she would react, they'd barely mentioned it since Arizona and Callie had left. But Alex could tell Izzie wasn't comfortable with the idea of Arizona having his baby, even it wasn't actually _his_ baby. He knew it was cowardly, but he decided to put off telling her as he said casually "It was fine, boys are ok."

"Great. Because neither of us are on call tonight….. so... I've got some take out and wine and I was thinking, after the kids have gone to bed _we_ could get an early night…." Izzie said suggestively.

Alex grinned, he liked the sound of that. It had been over a week since he'd made love to his wife, and that was unheard of for them, so putting all thoughts of Arizona's pregnancy firmly out of his mind, he said in a low voice "Kids are already in bed…."

"Mmm sounds perfect," Izzie replied.

…..

"I love you." Alex whispered to Izzie, as slowly getting his breath back, he held her trembling in his arms as they lay naked together in their bed.

"I love you too." Izzie replied, as she repositioned herself to face him, causing her long silky blond hair to brush his bare skin as she looked at him. Alex then shifted to prop himself up on one elbow and he swallowed slightly anxiously. He didn't want to spoil the moment, but he also knew he couldn't relax. He hated having secrets from Izzie. He had to tell her about Arizona.

As his fingertips lightly traced a pattern on her soft skin, he looked in to her eyes and said "Iz, I didn't tell you earlier. But I spoke to Arizona today and….well, turns out she's pregnant already." He paused and looked at her face, waiting for her reaction, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Izzie felt a lump form in her throat, as she tried to fight back the tears. She knew she was being stupid, she'd given Alex her full blessing to go ahead and she knew how much he loved her. She just hadn't anticipated that Arizona would fall pregnant so quickly, or how much it would actually hurt to find out she was now carrying a life that was half her husband. Sensing Alex's eyes staring at her, desperately waiting for her to say something. Izzie replied quietly, "that's great news."

* * *

Both Mark and Callie jumped, as they heard the front door close and Arizona's loud footsteps walking across the hallway towards them.

As she opened the door, Arizona looked from Callie to Mark, and then to the empty bottle of wine placed on the centre of the table in front of them, and she just wanted to cry. Callie hadn't returned a single of her calls earlier after their fight and to top it all off she'd had a long gruelling surgery, where she would have made more than one mistake, if it hadn't have been for Bailey being there to 'have her back'.

It was Callie that finally broke the silence to speak first, as she looked at Arizona and said "I'd offer you a glass but….." and a faint smile crept on to her lips, as she waited for a reaction from her.

Mark then shifted uncomfortably, as he sensed the tense atmosphere and he said hurriedly. "I'd better be going," and as he stood up, he glancing tentatively at Arizona and said "I'll see myself out."

After he'd gone, Arizona sat down awkwardly next to Callie and said slowly "You told him didn't you?"

Callie clasped her hands together, as she looked her directly in the eye and said "Yes. But he won't say anything. I needed to tell someone I was upset."

"A little hypocritical don't you think? After you gave me such a hard time for telling Alex." Arizona replied coldly.

"That is completely different and you know it." Callie snapped back.

"Yes, because this baby has nothing to do with Mark" Arizona said raising her voice.

"It has nothing to do with Alex either. It's supposed to be our baby. I have supported you throughout this. But if you're going to keep shutting me out then I'm not sure I can carry on. You're so busy thinking about your feelings that you're completing forgetting about mine." Callie yelled back at her.

Arizona hesitated, as she said "I'm sorry I took the test on my own and I'm sorry I didn't wait to tell you first, okay."

"Well, I guess I'm sorry I told Mark too then. But, if you really want to know, he made me realize that we're completely missing how lucky we are here by arguing over this. You're pregnant and we're going to be parents again, that's wonderful. We're going to bring another new life in to the world, Arizona." Callie said, as she smiled and reached out for Arizona's hand.

"I know, you're right. We are lucky,_ so_, lucky." Arizona replied as her eyes glazed over.

She leaned in and kissed Callie slowly and passionately, causing her entire body to tingle as Callie gently ran her hand inside the back of her blouse. Call it the pregnancy hormones Arizona thought, but something had kick -started her sex drive, which had been fading rapidly over the past few months.

After a while the kiss broke apart and raising her eyebrows slightly, Arizona said seductively, "You fancy an early night?" …..

...

"I love you." Arizona whispered, as they lay in bed together later facing each other, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too." Callie whispered softly back.

Causing Arizona to smile. Her blue eyes sparkling as she said excitedly "_We're going to have another baby!"_

_..._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Scan day!" Arizona said, as she sat up and beamed at Callie lying in bed next to her.

"Scan day," Callie repeated back to her, equally as excited. Today was the day they were going to see their un-born baby for the first time.

As it had been Mark's turn to have Sofia overnight, and they both weren't due in to work until later they were having a well-earned lie in together before they went in to the hospital.

"So, what are you thinking? Boy or girl?" Arizona said excitedly, as she rubbed her small bump through her t-shirt.

Callie was silent for a moment, her face full of concentration as they both suddenly said loudly at exactly the same time _"Boy!"_ causing them to break in to a fit of hysterical giggles.

Placing her hand over Arizona's rounded stomach, Callie then said "Don't ask me why, but I've just really got this feeling that we're having a boy this time."

"Me too, I'm certain that's it a little dude kicking around in here." Arizona said. She knew it was too early to really feel the baby move around properly, but she was sure she had started to feel the odd flutter.

"Well, maybe we'll find out later," Callie said, before she quickly added playfully. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you too." Just as the phone rang and she pulled back the duvet to climb out of bed to go and answer it.

"Ooh, a surprise, can't wait." Arizona said after her eyes bright and smile brighter.

…..

"Eugh..coffee" Arizona said, wrinkling her nose and looking away as Callie walked back in to the room and handed her a cup.

"Sorry, I forgot, pregnant woman, coffee, not a good combination. I'll go and make you a peppermint tea." Callie replied, as she lifted the offending cup away from Arizona and patted the duvet next to her.

"Thanks….uh oh, I think I'm going to be…." Arizona hastily replied, as she leapt off the bed and in to her and Callie's en-suite bathroom, as she was met with yet another attack of morning sickness.

"I'll be right back with the peppermint tea," Callie said gently through the door, as she winced at the sound of her wife throwing up and swiftly left the room.

* * *

Izzie took a deep breath, as she sat anxiously in the OB/GYN office.

"So, Izzie, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kate, her OB/GYN and good friend, said to her with a friendly smile as she looked across at Izzie from where she was sat opposite her, behind her desk.

Izzie hesitated. "This is weird, seeing you like this, when I know you so well." Kate had been her OB/GYN for years and had delivered both her sons, but she had also turned in to one of Izzie's closest friends too.

"Well, today I'm just your doctor and you're my patient," Kate replied kindly.

"Okay," Izzie said, taking a deep breath as she went on to say cautiously. "Well, it's just a routine check. To see if everything is still in….you know, working order." She then paused and laughed awkwardly, as she went on to say. "I guess, if I'm really being honest I want to know if I'll ever be able to have another baby again." Letting out a small sigh of relief that she'd said it out loud.

"Okay, well, I can run some basic tests now and I should have the results for you later today. But we can start with a simple pelvic scan, to check your ovaries."

...

As Izzie lay back on the bed and Kate ran the wand over her abdomen she said to Izzie curiously. "I've got to say though, I didn't see this coming, Iz. I thought you and Alex had more than your hands full with the two boys and your decision to return to work now too."

Izzie fidgeted slightly as she replied, "I always wanted four kids, two girls, two boys. Alex wanted two, so we agreed to compromise and we'd leave a third to fate and we'd stop then."

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Kate said, as she suddenly froze and frowned at the screen.

"Everything ok?" Izzie said anxiously.

"Everything looks fine," Kate said, smiling back.

….

"Right, well as far as I can see, there are no obvious problems, but you're a doctor Izzie, you don't need me to tell you, that with your medical history the odds are against you. Although you beat them twice, so who knows? But, I think we should review your birth control."

Izzie winced as she sat back on the chair and said quietly "Ah…"

"You're not using any are you?"

"No. We've kind of got lazy for like the last year or so….Does that concern you?" Izzie said, as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Well, it's not great. Perhaps you should come back with Alex, so we can get him tested too."

"No. That won't be necessary, he's fine. There are absolutely _no_ problems with Alex…." Izzie said slightly bitterly, as she thought of how quickly Arizona had fallen pregnant.

"Okay then, but I still think you should talk to him." Kate replied, as she stood up to see Izzie out.

…..

Stepping out in to the corridor, Izzie suddenly spotted Alex in the distance walking towards her. He was in his scrubs and clutching a patient chart, whilst talking busily to two residents following him. He looked up and saw her and said something to the other doctors, before he walked away from them and towards her.

"Iz, what are you doing up here?" he said.

"Oh, I just stopped by to say hi to Kate, catch up with the gossip." Izzie said hurriedly, as she smoothed down her short grey dress and fiddled with the ID card around her neck.

"Oh, okay." Was all he had the chance to say, before his beeper went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to quickly scan it.

"Emergency, it's 911, I've got to go," he said, as he leaned in to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm on call here later, remember, so I won't be home tonight."

"Okay, love you." Izzie said.

"Love you too." He replied.

"Oh and don't forget, tomorrow night is date night." Izzie said, grinning at him. She tried to make sure they had at least one date night together every month, where they got a baby sitter and went out just the two of them. But she suddenly felt slightly anxious, as she thought how it would also be the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject of them having another baby, and she had no idea how he was going to react!

* * *

Arizona was sat up on the narrow hospital bed. She was shaking slightly with nerves and excitement, as she looked across at Callie, who glanced at her watch before she turned to reach for Arizona's hand, gripping it tightly.

"I'm sure she won't be much longer," Callie said reassuringly, as they continued to wait for their OB/GYN.

"So, I'm still waiting for my surprise." Arizona said, as she looked expectantly at Callie, trying to ease their nerves slightly. Just as the door burst open, and they were met with a familiar waft of strong Chanel perfume.

"Surprise!"

"Addie," Arizona screeched, hardly able to believe who was stood in front of her, as she leapt off the bed to give her old friend a hug.

"Hey, Hollywood," Callie said, as she moved over to hug Addison too.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona said. Addison had become one of her and Callie's closet friends. Despite working in different states they had seemed to have always been there for each other over the ups and downs of the past few turbulent years.

"Doing your ultrasound. Couldn't miss this for the world." Addison replied, as she smiled at them with her perfect glossy red lips.

"Well, I'm flattered, but surely you're not just here for that?" Arizona said, a confused look crossing her face.

"No, I've transferred back." Addison replied.

"Seriously?" Arizona said excitedly.

"Seriously, on a temporary basis to work on a couple of big cases to start with and then, who knows. But right now, I have a pre-natal check and ultrasound to perform," she said, raising her eyebrows as she picked up the wand and switched on the ultrasound machine.

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand even tighter, as she looked at her and grinned. 'This day was getting even better,' she thought.

"So, I have to say guys, I still can't believe you're going to be parents again," Addison said, making small talk. "Which fertility clinic did you use?" She asked, as she squeezed the jelly on to Arizona's rounded stomach.

Arizona and Callie both looked at each other awkwardly, they hadn't prepared for this. Although they both knew it was going to be inevitable that their friends would start asking questions soon. Arizona had been completely unaware Addison would even be here, so this was one conversation she hadn't been planning on.

It was Callie that eventually spoke first, saying. "I guess you're going to find out soon enough anyway, Addie, but we didn't actually use a clinic, Karev's the father of this baby."

Addison nearly dropped the wand right out of her hand then, as she took a step back, and with surprise clearly visible in her voice, she said. "Okay then, not my business," as she held up her hand.

"No, no, it's not what you think. It's our baby. We just used his sperm to…" Arizona said awkwardly.

"Okay, I think I'm aware how that works," Addison said embarrassed, before she added "Like I said, not my business and for the record, Karev's a good guy, you could do a lot worse as the father of your child."

They were all silent then, as Addison concentrated. "There you go, one baby," she said as a grainy image appeared moving around on the screen.

"It's our baby," Arizona said to Callie, as a small tear formed in her eye and she looked across to see Callie's eyes were also glazed over.

"Everything looks perfect." Addison then went on to say, as she glided the wand around, pausing at certain points to get a better look.

"Can you tell the sex?" Arizona said eagerly.

"Well, it's a little early to tell, but let me have a look, sometimes it's obvious." Addison said.

After what seemed an eternity of Addison examining the screen, she eventually said. "Okay, I can't be completely certain, but, I'm fairly sure it's a _girl_." She paused, waiting for them to take in the news.

"A girl." Arizona said, looking at Callie and smiling, her blue eyes twinkling. "Yay, we're having another girl!"

"Another girl," Callie said, grinning too, instantly imagining a little blonde haired, blue-eyed miniature version of Arizona with cute little dimples and a magical smile.

Arizona was silent for a moment then, as she just started at the image on the screen. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little surprised, she had felt certain it was a boy, but nothing was going to spoil this moment, it didn't matter either way. She was carrying a healthy baby with her beautiful wife beside her, everything was perfect!

TO BE CONTINUED….

…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for the reviews.

CHAPTER 7

Enjoying a rare break at work, Arizona sank back heavily in to the nearest vacant chair and breathed a deep sigh of relief. In the past few months she had certainly found a new level of respect for pregnant woman. Arizona, had always been more than a little dismissive of expectant mother's. All their constant moaning, calling in to work sick and need for special treatment. _They weren't ill, they were pregnant_, she had always thought. Arizona had also naively assumed that she would sail through her own pregnancy, that there was no reason at all why it wouldn't be a complete breeze. She was fit and healthy she would work right up until she dropped, _right?_

However, Arizona couldn't have been more wrong. She was constantly fatigued, she could barely keep any food down, she had constant heart burn and backache and her ankles were swollen and sore, and then there was the dreadful mood swings, the bursting in to tears over nothing, snapping at Callie and god help 'anyone' who disagreed with her professional opinion. Arizona barely recognized herself and it was turning in to one hell of a roller coaster ride.

But then she pulled out the little 3D scan pictures that she secretly carried around with her in her scrubs and she glanced down at the image of the tiny little life growing inside her. Her and Callie's second baby. The baby that she and Alex had created months earlier and she smiled. _It was all worth it!_

* * *

Alex had been awake for eighteen hours when he got his first rest. Lying back on the hard uncomfortable bed in the on-call room, he took a deep breath and tried to wind down to sleep. But as hard as he tried, sleep just wouldn't come, as he tried to count his breaths and switch off his over active brain.

He thought about Izzie. Although she wouldn't admit it, Izzie would be enjoying the run of their double bed, his on-call nights were her excuse for an early night he'd discovered after he'd rung home at 9.30pm and woken her. Their two young boys would be out cold too. Fidgeting and lying awake, Alex tried to picture the comfort of his own home. He imagined he was on the sofa with Izzie's snuggle blanket, wrapped firmly around him. He was reaching out for Izzie, pulling the blanket further around him and finally he felt himself drifting off to sleep…..when his pager went off.

With his eyes still half closed, Alex located his pager on the bedside table. He looked down at it, a resident was struggling to put a line in. He was needed. Alex could feel the familiar buzz of adrenaline, kick starting him out of his light sleep, as he sat up. '_The resident can't get a line in, and they need me for that, this had better be good,_ he thought moodily.

…

It was several hours later, when Alex was back in the on call room, ready to shower, handover and head home. After he'd got up, he had in fact, found himself in the middle of an emergency, requiring his presence for several hours. Being a parent now himself, Alex saw his job in a different light, he had always been able to sympathize with the parents, that was a basic rule taught at med school. But actually being a parent, made him realize, that working in ped's you were treating two sets of patients, the kids and then their parents too, a concept you would never quite understand until you had a child of your own.

Before he left, Alex stopped by his office to kill some time before his replacement arrived. He sat bleary eyed at his computer, clearing out some old messages whilst he waited. He scanned the subject lines, a paediatrics conference, a second opinion and there right at the top, was a message from Arizona, the subject line saying – _Scan Pictures._

Alex opened it, to see two 3D images of a little un-born life staring back at him. Alex had never really had any interest in baby scan pictures, the only exception being his own. But this one was different, he thought, as it was also a life that he'd helped create. A baby that was part of him. But he couldn't think of it like that, it wasn't _his_ baby, it was Arizona and Callie's. He scrolled down to read the message.

_Hey Stranger!_

_Thought you and Izzie might like to see our recent scan pictures. Everything is perfect and we are expecting a healthy baby girl! She's due Feb 20th. _

_We are just coming up to our second trimester now and all seems to be going well so far. Apart from the dreadful nausea that this kid is giving me, (don't know why they call it morning sickness, when it's actually all day and night sickness! But hey, it can't last much longer!)_

_Anyway we hope all is well with you, Izzie and the kids. Come and visit us soon!_

_All our love,_

_Arizona & Callie x_

_(And thanks again Alex, none of this would be happening now, if it wasn't for you!) _

Alex smiled to himself as he finished reading Arizona's email. He hadn't realized just how good it would actually feel, to make his old mentor and good friend so happy, and after everything she'd been through, Arizona deserved it more than anyone. Although Alex would never have believed it, if someone had told him back in the old days in Seattle, when Arizona had been his boss and kicking his ass all the time for being the smart mouth resident she loved to hate. That he would eventually end up impregnating her one day!

It was all so real, now he had seen the pictures, and a girl too. Alex hadn't given much thought to the sex of the baby that he'd created with Arizona. But now he knew it was a girl, Alex started to actually picture a little girl, with the same cheeky, mischievous grins as his two sons, but with Arizona's blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

Alex then looked down to see a missed call from his wife on his phone and he felt a nervous pang, as he realized he would have to share Arizona's news with Izzie later. Izzie had been unusually closed about her feelings towards Arizona's pregnancy. She didn't have to say anything, Alex knew she found it difficult, so he avoided the topic. But he also knew, that secretly deep down it was painful for Izzie because she wanted them to have another baby of their own. Plus, she had always longed for a little girl, so the fact that he'd created one with Arizona would just be like adding insult to injury.

* * *

"Okay, so how about this one?" Callie said, picking up a light candy pink, paint tester.

"Oh, no, that's far too girly," Arizona said frowning.

"Well, we are having a girl," Callie replied, as clearly irritated, she put it back down. They had been out shopping for things for their un-born baby for hours now, and they couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"Oh, I sent Alex the scan pictures," Arizona said, changing the subject, as she continued to flick through the colour chart of paint testers.

"Oh, yeah, what did he say?" Callie replied, trying to sound casual, but an overly interested undertone coming through in her voice.

"I was thinking more of a lime green …something like this," Arizona said, ignoring the question about Alex, as she pulled out a bright vibrant green tester.

"No, no… that's way too boyish," Callie exclaimed.

"Oh, um… he hasn't replied yet. Probably busy, you know, life of a surgeon and all…." Arizona said, going back to the conversation about Alex.

Callie breathed a small sigh of relief. She liked Alex, a lot, but she didn't want him to have any involvement in her and Arizona's child. She knew he had signed his rights away, but that didn't stop him as their good friend, being able to take an overly keen interest if he wanted in what was going be his biological child, as well as her and Arizona's second addition to their family. Callie loved that Mark was a great father to her first child, her biological daughter, Sofia, but now, she just longed for her and Arizona to simply have a child that was all their own, no-one else's. Although, Callie also knew that Arizona was so overly grateful to Alex, that she was only too keen to share every detail of their journey to becoming parents again with him, and the problems that could create bothered Callie slightly.

"Well, she's going to be a tomboy. Like her Mom." Arizona said, as she rubbed her bump and smiled, forgetting the conversation about Alex again.

"You don't know that, she could be another princess like her other Mom and big sister," Callie replied playfully, with a knowing smile back at her wife.

"Nah, I can't be out numbered like that," Arizona grinned back, as she suddenly felt a rush of happiness. She didn't care how her little girl turned out, whether she wanted to be a ballerina or a truck driver. She would welcome her and love her regardless.

"Although, I guess. I can kind of be a bit of a princess too," Arizona said, as she stopped and gazed at her wife.

"What?" Callie said, as Arizona just stood still and stared at her.

"I love you." Arizona suddenly blurted out.

"I love you too.." Callie replied, slightly taken aback. Must be the hormones, she thought to herself, slightly amused at her wife's overly emotional behaviour.

"Okay, well let's compromise and get lilac then?" Callie said, turning back to the chart for a second, before she looked up to see Arizona had turned ghostly pale and was gripping on to the side of the paint aisle.

"You, okay?" Callie said, as she turned to steady her wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a twinge," Arizona said breathlessly.

"Let's sit down and get a drink." Callie said, as she steered Arizona to the nearest coffee shop.

…

"So, how about Monica?" Arizona said, as sat opposite her wife, she was sipping her drink, thumbing through a book of baby names.

"No, it's too harsh sounding, I like Holly?" Callie replied.

"No, I used to know a Holly I didn't like. Besides its too like Callie." Arizona said, as she continued to flip through the pages of the book.

Callie sighed, she had a sinking feeling they would never agree, and she felt as though somehow, this was an argument that it didn't look like she would win.

Arizona opened her mouth to say something else when her phone rang. "Oooh, it's Alex," she said excitedly, as she dug it out of her purse and Callie made an unimpressed face

"Alex!"

"Hey, Arizona," Alex said slightly awkwardly. Causing Arizona to smile, he still always sounded so uncomfortable talking to her on the phone, even though he was no longer her student and now her close friend and a fantastic surgeon in his own right.

"Did you get my email?" Arizona then gushed straight away.

"Umm… yeah. I picked it up this morning after I'd been on call all night. I've just got home, so thought I'd give you a quick call before I crash out... So, it's a girl then?"

"It's a girl. Well, Addison is fairly certain it is anyway" Arizona replied.

"Addison…?" Alex said, sounding confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Addie's back in Seattle, she's our OB/GYN."

"Okay, that's great, I guess." Alex said, sounding more uncomfortable. He wasn't really sure why he'd called. It had been a spur of the moment decision to speak to her when he'd arrived home, after thinking some more about the email she'd sent.

Arizona glanced over to see Callie looking at her watch. "Its great to hear from you, but now's not actually a great time, Alex. We're out shopping, getting a few things for the baby. But its good to speak briefly. Call again soon, won't you?"

"Sure. Take care," Alex replied.

As she hung up, Arizona instantly felt a sharp jolt of pain hit her, and she doubled over.

"Arizona, are you okay?" Callie said, as she rushed over to her wife.

"Yeah, I'm okay….." Arizona said, before suddenly everything went _black._

* * *

The house was empty, as Alex walked up the stairs and climbed in to bed, quickly falling in to a deep sleep. He awoke to the sound of his kids shouting.

"Ssshh..Daddy is sleeping." Alex heard Izzie say, as he pulled back the duvet and stepped out of bed. Still dressed in his grey sweat pants and black vest, he walked downstairs and in to the kitchen to join his family.

In the kitchen his two sons were sat around the table drawing, both looking up instantly and grinning as soon as they saw their father. Whilst Izzie was stood stirring what looked like a bowl of some sort of cake batter, dressed in skimpy shorts and a tight t-shirt, with her light blond hair loosely tied up and falling down her back. Alex ruffled both his kid's hair affectionately as he walked past them and straight over to his wife, wrapping his arms around the back of her waist and kissing the back of her neck, burying his face in to her soft hair. She smelt of vanilla essence, mixed with her usual perfume, the most magical scent in the world to Alex.

"So, how'd last night go?" Izzie said, as she licked the spoon before putting it down to spin around and face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing in to his eyes.

"Rough!" he replied. "You mind if we take a rain check on going out tonight? I really don't feel like doing anything much, apart from enjoying a cold beer on the sofa."

Izzie looked a little disappointed, but she knew her husband only had to look at her a certain way with his soft brown eyes and she would forgive him anything, as she replied. "Sure. We can order take out, when the kids have gone to bed."

"I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to going out." Alex said as he pressed his body in to hers feeling himself stir.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can still have some fun." Izzie said quietly, smiling a little as she felt a slight bulge against her, hitting the exact right spot. She glanced over to the other side of the room where her children were both busily engrossed in their drawing and she gently pushed Alex away with the palm of her hand, giggling as she said. "So, you can make it up to me later."

"Can't wait." Alex said grinning as he watched his wife move away from him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I heard from Arizona," Alex said as casually as he could, dipping his finger in to Izzie's cake batter and licking it. "They found out they're having a girl."

"Oh," was all Izzie could reply, as she looked away and felt her stomach churn with emotion. Alex had created a little girl with someone else.

...

"You okay, Iz? You seem miles away." Alex said, as later that night he looked at his wife sat on the sofa next to him. He could tell there was something on her mind. Izzie always looked naturally gorgeous, but tonight she had made a little more effort than usual, she had put on a short dress and her make-up looked more glamorous than was usual for a night in front of the television.

Izzie fidgeted with her nails, as she sad. "Alex, I wasn't completely honest yesterday when you saw me at the hospital. I went to talk to Kate about us having another baby."

"Izzie," Alex said, sighing. This was one conversation he knew he couldn't avoid, but he really didn't want to have it now.

"Alex, don't roll your eyes like that. This is important to me. It's not looking likely we'll conceive another baby naturally. So…."

Alex felt his cheeks flush, he had really hoped things wouldn't come to this. "No, Iz, the answer is no, and it always will be_ no_."

"But, Alex…..they're still there, still sat back in Seattle waiting for us."

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation. You would really risk your health like that, your life, risk leaving me and the boys? For what, a small chance of another child?... Is this about Arizona, Iz? About her finding out she's having a girl?… Because, I can't believe you could be so selfish otherwise." Alex yelled.

Alex knew how stubborn Izzie could be, but on this matter, he was putting his foot down. The frozen embryos they'd created when Izzie had cancer, were still locked away somewhere in Seattle Grace Hospital. But Alex knew that there would be huge risks to her health, both physical and mental if they ever tried to get them implanted and use them now and it was a risk he never wanted to take. The thought of losing her terrified him.

Izzie felt tears forming in her eyes, she knew deep down Alex was right, as she said softly. "You're right. It's unrealistic to think that we could ever use them now. I mean, it probably wouldn't even work anyway. I guess I just got carried away."

Alex looked at the pain in his wife's big eyes, he hated seeing Izzie upset, as he drew her in to his arms and said gently. "_You're_ enough for me, Iz. You always have been, and always will be. The boys have just made '_us' _that extra bit special. We don't need to have another baby, you know that don't you?"

"I know, I love you." Izzie said, as she realized how Alex did and said little things to make her love him more and more each day.

Their eyes locked for a split second, before Alex moved his head to kiss her. Slowly at first before it became deeper and more urgent and he fell back on the sofa as she repositioned herself to straddle him and he slid his hands up to rest on her hips.

Within seconds their clothes were in a messy heap on the floor. Alex paused and looked at Izzie's matching black lace lingerie set, she'd really made an effort for him tonight, he thought, as he fumbled with the clasp on her bra, just as he heard his phone vibrate.

"Ignore it." Izzie whispered, as she nibbled at his neck.

But even though he wasn't on call anymore, Alex felt a strong urge to answer it, as he glanced down at the caller ID to see it was Callie.

Alex quickly put it to his ear, as he said breathlessly. "Callie. Everything okay?"

"Alex," Callie said, with an air of panic coming through in her voice. "Its Arizona. I think you need to come back to Seattle" .

...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Can you get a heartbeat?" Arizona said anxiously to Addison. Her face pale and panicked, as she gripped Callie's hand. She was used to reassuring anxious parents, not being one herself.

Apart from the low whirring of the monitors, the sterile white hospital room fell deadly silent as Addison ignored Arizona for a second, frowning and concentrating.

"Okay,"Addison finally said, as she turned to face Arizona and Callie smiling. "There it is, one heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there." The relief clearly evident in Addison's voice, as she smiled at them some more and they all heard the faintest sound of a little heartbeat thundering away, like tiny galloping horses.

"Oh, thank god." Callie said gently, as she leaned in to hug her wife, choking back tears.

"I knew it. He's a fighter." Arizona said, her eyes glistening with tears too.

"_He_?" Callie and Addison, both said together.

"Oh, I meant _she_, sorry." Arizona replied hastily. She didn't know why she kept referring to her un-born daughter as 'he', but she did.

"Well, you're not out of the woods yet I'm afraid. We're going to need you to stay in at least overnight. The baby's heart beat is still very weak and we need to monitor it. You've passed a lot of blood and that together with the pains you've been having and the sudden rise in your blood pressure, means I need to monitor you and if needed carry out further investigation. We also need to rule out all possibilities of genetic diseases." Addison said as kindly as she could. She was concerned, she had seen many cases like this before and they could easily go one of either two ways.

Arizona's face quickly returned to one of panic, as Callie rubbed her forearm affectionately and said. "Everything's going to be ok. We have one of the country's best OB/GYN's. Our baby is going to be just fine, right, Addie?"

"Right," Addison replied reassuringly.

"You speak to Alex?" Arizona suddenly said, her blue eyes meeting Callie's expectantly.

"Oh, yeah, I spoke to him. He said he needs to clear his schedule and then he'll be on the first flight." Callie replied, with a fresh forced smile. She knew that seeing Alex would cheer Arizona up.

"Really? He really said he'd do that for me?" Arizona replied, as her lips curled up in to a soft smile.

Callie's face dropped slightly, as she added "Yep, he said it wouldn't be too big a deal and besides you know as well as I do, that he'd do anything for you. I still don't get why he couldn't just do the tests back in Baltimore though?"

Arizona sighed, she didn't like the tone of Callie's voice. She knew Callie was more than a little apprehensive about Alex's involvement with their unborn child. But Arizona wanted him there, they needed to carry out some important tests on both of them and it felt like the right thing to do, to carry them all out in Seattle. with Addison. Plus, it would be good to see her friend at the moment too.

"We've been through this. I want Addison to oversee it all. You said it yourself, she's the best. If there is a problem, we need to detect it immediately." Arizona said, as her cheeks flushed at Callie.

"It is easier, if he's here." Addison interrupted, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere, as she raised her eyebrows.

A silence followed, as Addison then said "I'm going to come back later," before quietly leaving the room.

"The main thing is, our baby is okay." Arizona said, as she bit her lip and reached for Callie's hand. Trying to choke back the inevitable flow of tears that such an emotional day would bring on. Hours earlier they had been excitedly choosing out furniture for their baby's room and bickering about which colour paint to buy. That was all before she had been rushed in to hospital and their baby's heart had nearly stopped beating. The thought of which was almost too terrible for Arizona to comprehend.

"You need some rest. It's past midnight. I'll come back in the morning." Callie said gently, kissing her wife on the cheek.

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi, Alex looked fondly up at the place he'd called home for a good eight years of his life. Seattle Grace Hospital.

It felt good to be back, as he made his way through the large entrance doors.

Pressing the button for the elevator, all the many memories came flooding back. There had been some drama, some sadness and also some steep learning curves. But on the whole, it had shaped him in to the man he was today and he smiled to himself as he embraced the many ghosts that still lingered along the maze of corridors left behind from his crazy intern days and then his residency years. Causing him to inevitably think of Arizona and then remember the reason why he was back here again after all this time.

…

"Alex, you made it," Arizona said, beaming as he walked in to the room to join her and Callie. He looked every bit the handsome successful attending now, she thought, as he smiled back at her and said "Good to see you both."

"Thank you, so much, for coming Alex. I know how busy you are up at Hopkins." Arizona said.

"No worries, I had some leave to take anyway, and it will be tough, but I'm sure that somehow they'll cope without me for a few days." Alex joked, as Arizona giggled back and Callie smiled politely.

"Besides, we need to make sure this little one of yours is okay," Alex replied more seriously.

The door then suddenly swung open and Addison marched in. "Dr Karev, good to see you." Addison exclaimed, smiling, as unable to help herself, she flung her arms around Alex, crushing him as she drew him in to a wide friendly hug. As cocky and arrogant as he had been back in the day, Alex, had always been one of Addison's favourite interns. She blushed slightly as she remembered, that had been for more than one reason.

"Dr Montgomery, what are you doing back here?" Alex replied, as she finally let him go.

"I'm back here as temporary head of Obstetrics. Don't ask me why, but for some reason I just can't keep away from the place. Anyway, tell me about you. I hear you're doing exceptionally well at Hopkins and you're a father now too."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, keeps me busy I guess."

"Well, it's great you're here, because we need to run quite a few tests on both you and Arizona…" Addison said; as she went on to fill Alex in on the seriousness of the current situation with Arizona and Callie's unborn baby.

"So, any questions?" Addison finally said, after she had finished her explanation.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other as Arizona said "No, I don't think so….. Alex?" Causing them to all turn and look at Alex.

"No, all seems straightforward enough." Alex replied, feeling uneasy at being sudden centre of attention.

"Great, I'll be back shortly then." Addison said, as she left the room, leaving Alex alone with Arizona and Callie.

Callie's pager then beeped dramatically, as she turned to glance at it on her waist, her dark hair flopping over her face, as she groaned and exclaimed. "I've got to go," squeezing Arizona's hand.

...

"So, is Izzie cool with you being here?" Arizona asked Alex, as he sat down on the vacant seat next to her bed.

"Yeah, Iz is cool, she sends her love," Alex replied.

"That's great, please send ours back too," Arizona said cheerfully.

There was a brief silence then, as Alex looked back at Arizona to see her eyes had filled up with tears and she looked at him and said. "Alex, I knew this was too good to be true. Whenever anything good happens in my life, suddenly something bad happens. We're all doctors, Addison didn't have to say anything, I saw the look on her face, on Callies, on yours. This is touch and go. I'm scared. I can't let anything happen to this baby, Alex."

Alex moved closer to her and took her hand, as he said gently. "This kid is a fighter, and _nothing_ is going to happen to her if she has even half the courage and determination of her Mom."

Arizona smiled, as Alex's kind words made her cry even more and she whispered "Or, her Dad." Causing them both to flinch, as Arizona realized what she had just said. She couldn't quite believe that she had just called, Alex, the baby's Dad. She knew that he would never be her father, but biologically Arizona's baby was half Alex, and Arizona had meant it when she had said if her baby inherited even half his determination and strength of character, she'd be sure to be okay.

...

"I don't know how you can drink this stuff?" Alex said, as he walked in to the room with a peppermint tea for Arizona and a coffee for himself.

"Thanks…." Arizona said, as she took it and Alex sat down. "I don't know where Addison's got to. She must be held up." Arizona then said, as she carefully removed the lid on her tea and sipped it.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere... Oh, I bumped in to Callie and she'll be here shortly." Alex said, as he gently stroked his chin. It had been over four hours since they had carried out the tests and they were now waiting nervously for the results. Addison had promised them they would be prioritised and she would be back with them as soon as they were in.

"Okay, sorry guys, emergency" Addison said, as she finally walked in clutching Arizona's chart tightly, followed closely by a flustered Callie who rushed to Arizona's side, gripping her hand.

Addison pulled her glasses on as she opened Arizona's chart and said. "Well, the good news is we have one healthy baby. All tests for genetic diseases or abnormalities have proved negative, so, you're both free to go." Gesturing her head towards Arizona and Alex.

Looking directly at Arizona then, Addison said "The bad news is, however, I'm fairly certain the bleeding, cramps and raised blood pressure are direct results of you over doing things, Arizona. Your body is telling you, you need to make some changes for both the baby's sake and your own. So, I have to seriously advise you to rapidly cut back on your working hours."

Arizona gulped with relief and looked at Callie as they both tried to digest Addison's words.

* * *

Alex rubbed his hands together as he stepped out of the cold and in to the warm, inviting bar that had been his second home for years.

He felt a rush of nostalgia, it sure was good to be back, as he scanned the crowded room for his friends. Immediately spotting the familiar crowd of Meredith and Derek, Cristina and Owen, Arizona and Callie and Mark and Addison, all stood over by the bar chatting. Alex quickly made his way up to the bar to join them, grinning at Joe as he ordered his usual.

"Dr Karev, some things never change, good to have you back" Joe said, grinning back at Alex, as he placed his beer firmly down on the bar in front of him.

"Alex, you made it," Arizona said excitedly, as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, my flights not until tomorrow morning, so would be rude not to stop by my favourite bar for a drink and see everyone." Alex said smiling.

Holding up her glass, Arizona then said. "Don't worry, it's just orange juice and I'm only having the one before heading home, Doctor's orders." As she laughed, and arched her head in Addison's direction, where Addison was stood deep in a conversation with Callie and Mark.

"Okay, whatever..." Alex said, feeling a little uncomfortable suddenly.

"Actually, Alex, there's something I wanted to talk to you about before you go home." Arizona said, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Okay," Alex replied, as he felt his face drop. The last time he'd seen that look on Arizona's face, she'd asked him to produce a cupful of his best swimmers for her.

"It's about what Addison said, about me taking things easier and cutting back my hours. Well, Callie and I were discussing it earlier and I don't want to take any more risks with this baby. I've achieved as much as I want to with me career. Being head of Ped's has been great, but I've spoken to the Chief and I've decided to cut my hours right back and step down as head of department. At least until this little one is born and I've taken my maternity leave," she said, as she rubbed her stomach and went on to say. "So…I've run it by the Chief and I was wondering, whether you couldn't be tempted back to Seattle, to take over as new head of Ped's? Obviously only a temporary basis to start with, then who knows?….."

Alex was completely lost for words, he had certainly not been expecting that as he stuttered. "Err…"

Arizona quickly jumped in before he had the chance to say anything else, her blue eyes twinkling at him as she said. "You know, you're so ready for this Alex, you'd be amazing…..Plus, you'd be my boss." She added smiling and pleading with her eyes some more, saying. "So, come on what do you say?"…..

* * *

a/n – Thanks for reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

`CHAPTER 9

Callie sipped her wine and ran her hand through her long dark hair, as she glanced over to where Arizona was stood at the bar next to Alex.

Arizona had her hand on Alex's arm and she was laughing at something he was saying. Callie felt her cheeks flush with a slight sense of annoyance, as she turned back to chatting to Addison. Callie knew she was being stupid and that she had nothing to be jealous about. Arizona loved her after all, she had no interest in anything other than friendship with Alex. Plus, Alex was happily married himself, he was crazy about Izzie and their kids. But despite the rational part of Callie's brain telling her all of that, she couldn't help but feel a tad insecure when she saw how much Arizona loved having Alex around now she was pregnant with his child. Even though Callie knew his one and only involvement was the sperm donation and the baby was her and Arizona's child.

"Everything, okay?" Addison said, looking at Callie kindly, snapping her back in to reality.

"Yeah….I guess…" Callie said sighing, she knew Addison wouldn't buy that though. Addison knew only too well how Callie wore her heart on her sleeve. So, taking a large gulp of wine, Callie blurted out, "I'm just having a hard time trying to work out why Arizona wants Alex around so much. I was under the impression, Alex was just going to be our donor, now it seems as though Arizona wants him to be involved every 'freaking' step of this pregnancy."

Addison smiled reassuringly at Callie, as she looked her in the eye and said. "Okay, as your OB/GYN and your friend _and _someone that deals with newly pregnant women every day. What you're experiencing is completely normal. Arizona loves you, but she's just a little freaked out at the moment. She's just been through a huge scare, her hormones are going crazy and for once in her life she's not in control. You should be glad that she has Alex there to lean on too. I'm sure that once your baby arrives, Alex will be so far in the background that you won't even remember this conversation. It's you Arizona is married to and having this baby with, remember?"

"Thanks, Addie. You're right." Callie said, smiling back at her, although she couldn't help but look back over again to where Arizona was stood with Alex. Alex has his hand on Arizona's arm as he leaned in and said something to her, before kissing her on the cheek quickly, grabbing his coat and walking out of the bar.

Callie took a deep breath, as she walked over to where her wife was now stood alone by the bar.

"Hey," Arizona said, smiling as soon as she saw Callie walking towards her.

"Hey, where did Alex go?" Callie replied.

"Oh, he said to say goodbye. He went back to his hotel. I think he wanted to call his kids to say goodnight, before they went to bed." Arizona replied.

"So, did you get a chance to speak to him about replacing you?" Callie said casually, as she placed her empty wine glass on top of the bar.

"Yeah, I think he'll go for it. It's a great opportunity for him to step up. He's going to meet the chief tomorrow and he needs to run it past Izzie of course too." Arizona replied a little cautiously as she glanced at her wife.

"That's great, but, I'm not so sure Izzie will be that buzzed about moving back here." Callie said, trying to force a smile back at Arizona.

* * *

Later that eveening back at home, Arizona kissed Sofia good night. Before turning and quietly closing the door to her bedroom, making her way downstairs to join her wife. She could hear Callie on the phone to what sounded like Mark, talking about Sofia.

...

Callie was lounging on the sofa, glass of wine in hand as she chatted away to Mark on the phone. Arizona sat down next to her, leaning back against the soft cushions, rubbing her temples gently as she eased out of her shoes. Slowly going over the events of the last twenty four hours in her head. She had nearly lost her baby, then she had made a huge decision to step down temporarily as head of ped's and now it looked like Alex might be coming back to Seattle to work with her again, as her new boss! A thought that both excited and terrified Arizona at the same time. Then there was Callie, she had been in a weird mood all evening.

Callie laughed loudly down the phone at something Mark had said to her, causing Arizona to look over at Callie and flash her an amused smile. She hadn't heard Callie laugh like that for a while, she had been so uptight recently and had barely said two words to Arizona since she had been discharged from the hospital earlier and they had gone to meet their friends for a drink.

"Listen, I've got to go Mark. I'll see you tomorrow." Callie said grinning, as she ended the call.

"What did Mark want? Did he forget something?" Arizona said sharply, as she thought how Callie had spent a good hour chatting to Mark at the bar earlier in the evening.

"Oh, no. I think he's a just a bit lonely to be honest." Callie said, as she picked up the remote for the TV switching it on and turning away from Arizona.

"Okay, did I do something? Because you've been distant with me all night and we've barely talked all day. I thought you'd be happy I'm home." Arizona said, as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table, pressing the mute button firmly to silence the TV, forcing Callie to turn and look at her.

Callie exhaled, as she tried to work out what to say to her wife. She was over the moon that both Arizona and their baby were okay, but she couldn't help but feel a little shut out. "Of course I'm happy that you're home. But, well, perhaps we could have talked more, if we hadn't been so busy playing happy families with Alex all day!" Callie spat out.

Arizona glared back at Callie, as she said coldly. "Oh, like we do with Mark all the time, you mean?"

"That is, _so_, not the same thing and you know that. Mark, is Sofia's father, Alex, is_ not_ our un-born daughter's father." Callie replied, matching Arizona's cold tone.

"Yes, because you had sex with Mark. I didn't have sex with Alex, because I'm married to you, you're my wife."

"We weren't married when I had sex with Mark. Technically we weren't even together, remember?" Callie said, raising her voice, as she paused and said. "Is that was _this_ is about? Getting me back for sleeping with Mark? Is that why you chose Alex? And you're so keen for him to come back and be part of our lives?"

Arizona felt her cheeks burn with rage, as she couldn't help but yell back at Callie. "How could you even think that?"

There was a brief moment of silence then as Arizona sighed, she just didn't understand why Callie had such a problem with Alex coming back to Seattle.

"I have been patient and understanding throughout this Arizona. But you need to start seeing things from my point of view. When I agreed to Alex being our donor, I was under the impression he would be living on the other side of the country, not on our doorstep." Callie yelled back, breaking the silence.

Arizona felt her pulse race as she said. "Please, tell me you're not jealous? Because Alex is just my friend, you know that."

"Yes, friend, Arizona, _friend,_ just a guy that you used to work with. Not, the father of your baby." Callie yelled back again. She couldn't believe Arizona was being so unreasonable about this.

"I know Alex won't be this baby's Dad, I get that. But, Alex, is so much more than just a guy I used to work with. He's like a brother to me." Arizona said, as tears prickled in her eyes and Callie just stared blankly back at her, arguing like this wasn't doing either of them any good.

* * *

With his phone to his ear, Alex was stood looking out of his hotel room window at the impressive night view of the Seattle skyline. It didn't matter how long he had been away, it would always feel like home to him here.

"Daddy, Daddy…Daniel, let me have the phone…." Alex grinned, as he heard the familiar sound of his two little boys excitedly yelling down the phone at him, as they picked up his call.

"Okay, let me put Daddy on speaker phone, then you can both talk to him." Alex heard Izzie say in the background.

"So, what you been up to today then? I hope you've both been good for your mother?" Alex said, and he chatted away to his kids for a few minutes, before he could tell their concentration was starting to waver and he said. "Okay, can you put Mommy on now please… Good night and love you both." He then felt his heart melt slightly as he heard them both repeat noisily. "Love you too Daddy." The little words that had been so alien and lacking for the entire course of Alex's own miserable childhood.

"Hey," Alex then heard Izzie say, making him feel warm inside as he sat back on his bed and reached for the open bottle of beer he'd placed beside it.

"Hey, everything okay?" Alex replied.

"Everything is great. So, how did your day go? You said Arizona and the baby are going to be okay in your text?" Izzie said anxiously.

"Yep, they're going to be just fine..It was just a scare." Alex said, as he paused letting her take it in.

"That's such great news." Izze replied and from the other end of the phone she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Izzie had been praying around the clock that everything would be okay with Arizona's baby. Ever since they had first received the phone call from Callie to say that Arizona had collapsed. Izzie had thought about the many nights she had laid awake wishing that the baby Alex had created with Arizona didn't exist. So, when she had heard that there was a possibility that something actually could have gone wrong, Izzie had felt overwhelmingly guilty. Making her realize the only thing that mattered at the end of the day now, was Arizona and Callie's baby being alright.

"Yeah, we're all pretty relieved." Alex said, breaking the short pause on the phone.

"So, how's Seattle otherwise?" Izzie said changing the subject.

"Okay, I guess. Would be better if you were here though. I've really missed you and the boys, Iz." Alex said, slightly soppily, as he rand his hand through his hair.

"We've missed you too, but you'll be home tomorrow. The boys are so excited," Izzie said.

"Actually, Iz." Alex said a little tentatively, as he cleared his throat. "There's something we need to talk about. How do you fancy taking a trip back to Seattle?"

"Wh..what?" Izzie stammered down the phone.

"Arizona has decided to step down as head of ped's and they're going to offer it to me on a temporary basis. It's too good an opportunity to turn down, Iz. You could come back and work at the clinic again, we could rent our house out, get a place here… What do you think?"

"Jeez, Alex. That's great. But moving back to Seattle, do you really think that's a good idea? We're so settled here in Baltimore."

Alex sipped his beer, feeling the buzz of the alcohol spreading through him, he knew Izzie would be a little apprehensive. She viewed Seattle as almost being cursed. He could hardly blame her, it did seem to have been the place where everything had gone wrong for them. But Alex didn't see it like that. It had simply been a different era. Seattle was just a place and he had no doubt that he and Izzie would be just as happy living there again, as they were back in Baltimore.

"Iz, I know how you feel okay. But whatever happens, we're a family and wherever we are that's never going to change. I'll go and speak to the chief tomorrow and then we'll decide together." Alex said gently.

"Okay…." Izzie said, as she suddenly stopped and winced.

"You okay?" Alex said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I've just had a few cramps the past couple of days. I'm sure it's nothing though. Probably just period pains." Izzie said.

"Oh, right... Well, I'll speak to you in the morning then. I love you." Alex said.

"Love you too." Izzie said, as she hung up.

...

Spreading out on his bed, Alex was hit with a sharp pang of homesickness. Hearing his wife and children's voices, had made him realize how much he missed them. He hated being apart from them, even for a couple of nights. Not being able to kiss his children good night and then fall asleep snuggled up in to Izzie's warm body. They'd been married so long now, he'd almost forgotten the countless lonely, miserable nights he'd spent on his own in his last few years in Seattle. But it all came flooding back to him now. How he'd felt so empty and lost after all the meaningless one night stands he'd had to try and pretend he wasn't still pining away for Izzie. He shivered when he thought about how he'd treated women back then and how differently things could have turned out for him if he'd stayed on that path in Seattle and not gone to Hopkins. Then he smiled as he thought about how lucky he was now, married to the love of his life, with two beautiful children. He had meant it when he'd said to Izzie, that it didn't matter where they lived or worked, all that mattered was that they had each other and he couldn't wait to get back to her and their kids.

* * *

Arizona sank back in to the luxurious and rich perfumed bubbles of her bath. Allowing the warm soapy water to sooth her aching muscles and stressed out mind after her long day back at work.

Things still weren't right with Callie, and Arizona hated it when they weren't getting on. After their argument the night before, they had barely said a civil word to each other. Callie hadn't even met her for lunch.

Arizona also hadn't managed to catch up with Alex either to ask him how his meeting with the chief had gone, or what Izzie thought about them moving back to Seattle.

...

She then smiled as she felt a tiny flutter and she glanced down at her rounded stomach, feeling warm inside as she thought of the little life growing in there, as it kicked again.

"Callie, Callie…" Arizona called out excitedly.

Callie rushed in to the bathroom, a look of panic on her face, as she said. "Are you okay?"

"I think I felt her move. Here give me your hand," Arizona said, as she beamed back at her wife, taking her hand and placing it on her wet, soapy stomach.

"There, did you feel that?" Arizona said again, as she experienced a tiny jolt inside her.

Callie's mouth fell open in joy, as she felt the tiny little kicks of her second baby. It put it all in to perspective.

Eventually Callie took her hand away and shaking the bubbles off, she leant in to kiss Arizona lightly on the lips, before Arizona said. "I'm sorry we argued. I know I've not been fair on you. I can see that now. But this is our baby, Callie. Yours and mine. You have_ nothing_ to worry about where Alex is concerned. If he accepts the chief's offer, it will be great to have him around again, but only as a friend, he has his own family and we have ours."

Reaching for Callie's hand again, she then added, her eyes sparkling."And I couldn't be happier, because I just can't wait to meet our second little girl."

"Neither can I." Callie replied softly.

...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 10

"Okay, so you heard what Addie said?" Callie said, glancing at Arizona as they made their way through the crisp Seattle morning in to work together.

"Don't exert yourself too much, no heavy lifting, don't spend too much time on your feet and…" Callie carried on saying, as Arizona rolled her eyes and said …"and be sure to take lots of breaks," finishing off her wife's sentence.

Callie ignored her, saying, "and the moment you get any sort or pains or twinges to.."

"Page Addison," Arizona said, sighing and interrupting Callie again.

"We can't take any risks, Arizona, you need to take care of yourself _and_ our next little princess." Callie said, as she gave her wife an intense stare.

"I know. I love you…." Arizona said, as she leaned in to kiss her wife, as they reached the hospital entrance together.

"I love you too. So, see you for mid morning coffee then," Callie said, as she turned to walk in the opposite direction to her wife, to take the elevator alone.

* * *

After a fairly quiet morning, Arizona was starting to fell distinctly bored with her new lighter position. After her rounds she'd literally been sat, twiddling her thumbs, waiting for something to do. She was starting to regret agreeing to the change, she missed the frantic buzz of the back to back surgeries and exciting cases that she'd always had stacked up for her as head of Ped's.

What had really frustrated Arizona too, was finding out that Alex had been given a big surgery originally meant for her, as a trial for her old job that morning and she had been completely excluded from it.

As she walked towards the cafeteria to meet Callie, Arizona was getting more and more frustrated, she literally had no surgeries scheduled at all for the next few days and she was more than a little suspicious that Callie and Addison might be ganging up against her, not wanting her to spend too much time on her feet in the OR in long, gruelling surgeries.

Arizona was cool with cutting back on her long working hours for the sake of her and her un-born baby's health and also for Alex to step in and take over the running of her department. But, that didn't mean she wanted to stop doing what she loved all together and let him have _all_ the cool surgeries. She would have to have a word with Callie and have it out with her.

Still pondering what to do about her lack of interesting cases, Arizona was suddenly distracted as she spotted a familiar face in the distance.

"Izzie, I didn't know you were back in Seattle too." Arizona said excitedly, as she saw Alex's wife walking towards her holding the hands of their two little boys.

Izzie flashed Arizona a bright smile, as she approached her and Arizona instantly flung her arms around the taller blond. The two had never been friends exactly. It wasn't that they hadn't got on. It was more that their time working together at Seattle had been so brief that back then, Arizona had never had the chance to get to know Izzie properly. Arizona had simply known Izzie as her mouthy resident, Alex Karev's, pretty girlfriend. But, Arizona had always felt sure from the times she had spent with Izzie in more recent days, after Alex had got back together with her, that under different circumstances the two could have become great friends

"We just flew in to join Alex last night, while he completes his trial here." Izzie replied as their hug broke apart.

"He still hasn't signed that contract yet?" Arizona said, shaking her head.

"Well, the chief's putting the pressure on, but we're going to make a decision at the end of the week…..Anyway, it's great to see you. You're truly blooming, pregnancy suits you well. You, Callie and Sofia most be getting so excited about the new baby." Izzie said kindly, as she stepped back and took a look at pregnant Arizona as she took in how amazing she was looking. Her skin was glowing, her eyes sparkling and her hair looked thick and glossy.

"Thanks. Sofia sure is getting excited." Arizona said, smiling back at Izzie and her two children.

"Mummy...where's Daddy?" The older of her two boys said, tugging Izzie's hand.

"We're just on our way to meet, Alex." Izzie explained to Arizona.

"Oh, well I think he's still in surgery. I was just about to meet Callie in the cafeteria. You want to join us?" Arizona said.

"Sure, but shouldn't you be in surgery with him?" Izzie replied, a little confused.

Arizona grimaced, as it hit her again just how annoyed she was that Alex was in surgery without her. But before she could respond to Izzie, they both jumped slightly as they heard a shrill female voice call out. "Isobel Stevens, is that you?"

Causing both Arizona and Izzie to turn and see Dr Bailey rushing towards them, clumsily dropping the pile of charts she was holding on to the nurses station and rushing up to Izzie, flinging her arms around her. Izzie shot Arizona an amused look, as she wriggled free from her old mentor.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd grace the walls of this hospital with your presence again, and with your two adorable little boys too." Bailey said, smiling, as she stepped back looking at Izzie's children.

"You remember, Miranda?" Izzie said to them, as they looked up at Bailey shyly.

Bailey leant down to the younger of the two, Will, and grabbed his cheeks affectionately as she said. "Well, I can tell you're Alex Karev's son. You're the spitting image of your Daddy." Smiling, fondly, as she looked at the little miniature version of her once troublesome intern, staring back at her.

"My Daddy's a doctor and he used to work here when he was younger." Will said proudly to Bailey, as she grinned and replied. "He certainly did and I could tell you a few stories about your Daddy when he worked here too." As she then took him by the hand and smiled at Arizona and Izzie, as she gestured for Izzie's other son Danny to hold her other hand, saying to them both. "Come on, I'll take you to find your Daddy and I can show you where he used to work too."

Bailey, then turned back to Izzie and Arizona and said "Alex is out of surgery now, so I'll tell him to come and find you both in the cafeteria."

"Great, thanks." Izzie said, a little bemused at the change in Dr Bailey, as she watched her two little boys walking away with her old boss and turning back to Arizona, Izzie said "What happened to the Nazi?"

Arizona just laughed and said "She's mellowed over the years."

"Wow, things really have changed around here," Izzie replied.

* * *

Alex had just finished speaking to the parents of his young patient, when he saw the Chief of Surgery, Owen Hunt, walking towards him.

"Dr Karev, I hear your first surgery back here was a success, good job." Hunt said.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

"So, when you're ready, your contracts waiting for you in my office ready for you to sign. But, don't take too long. I need to send it back to HR for processing." Hunt said firmly.

"Er….Okay," Alex replied, a little awkwardly. His mind was firmly made up, he was more than ready to take over as head of Ped's back at Seattle Grace. But, he still hadn't managed to persuade Izzie to agree to them moving back yet. After a heated debate the night before in their hotel after their kids had gone to bed, they'd managed to agree they would decide by the end of the week. Alex knew Izzie was struggling with the thought of being back in Seattle and also with the prospect of them being so close to Arizona and Callie, when the baby that he'd fathered for them finally arrived. But, Alex really didn't want _that_ to stop him from a potentially great career move.

"I'd better go and check on my patient again." Alex said, making his excuses to Hunt, as he turned and walked away, thinking about just what he was going to say to Izzie later.

…..

Alex had just closed the door to the room of the young patient he'd operated on earlier that day, when he saw his two kids running towards him, followed closely by Bailey.

"Daddy….." Both his children cried out, as they ran up to Alex, flinging their little arms around his legs. Alex grinned, never failing to get a rush of joy from the unconditional love his children gave him. To them he would always be a superstar.

"Where's Mummy?" Alex then said, looking around for Izzie.

"She's with Aunt Arizona. Miranda brought us to find you…." Danny said.

"Oh, okay..thanks," Alex said, nodding to Bailey as he saw her stood behind them.

"No problem," Bailey replied, smiling at the sight of Alex with his kids. Before she turned to walk away, ruffling the little boy's hair one last time, as she went.

* * *

As Alex approached the cafeteria with his children, he immediately spotted Izzie sat at their old favourite table from their intern days, chatting and laughing with Arizona and Callie. She looked as though she was telling them a story, using big hand gestures and dramatic facial expressions and she looked happy and relaxed. Alex smiled to himself, he knew Izzie would fit in just fine back here in Seattle.

Walking up to the table to join them, all three women turned to look at him. "Sorry, Iz, I got delayed" Alex said, as he leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"We were just talking about you actually." Arizona said, grinning at Alex, just as both her and Alex's pagers beeped loudly at the same time.

"Emergency, I've got to go. Sorry, Iz." Alex said apologetically to his wife, as he looked down at his waist.

"Life of a surgeon." Izzie said, smiling back at her husband.

"Me too…" Arizona said, as she stood up abruptly.

"Well, make sure you don't push yourself too much…" Callie said protectively after her wife, as Arizona turned to rush off with Alex. Secretly pleased, that it looked like she might be getting in on some juicy surgical action that day after all.

* * *

"Jeez, Callie is such a nag at the moment." Arizona said to Alex, as he hurriedly pushed the button for the elevator.

"Ah, I was the same with Izzie when she was pregnant. It's just instinct, it's only because she cares so much." Alex replied, his mind elsewhere as he focused on getting to the emergency.

"I know." Arizona replied quietly, reminding herself how lucky she was to have Callie.

* * *

"So, you guys still not made a final decision on coming back here then?" Callie said, as she sipped her coffee and looked across at Izzie, as the two of them were now sat alone together in the cafeteria. With Izzie and Alex's two little boys, noisily running around them.

"Oh, I don't know. Alex is really excited and up for it and the chief says I can take over the clinic again. But….it just feels weird." Izzie replied, sighing.

Callie raised an eyebrow, she knew exactly what Izzie was getting at, as she took a deep breath and said. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. When Arizona first suggested that Alex take over her job to the chief, I was far from enthusiastic. Nothing personal and he's a shit hot surgeon and all, but I thought it would complicate the situation with the baby, after everything we went through with Mark when I was pregnant. But, I am slowly starting to see that it's very different to the situation with Mark. Its right for Alex to be back here now and to be honest I don't think Arizona would have agreed to step down for anyone else. Plus, with all the changes around this place it would be great to have you both back here now too."

Izzie smiled back at Callie, as she laughed a little and said. "Thanks…But to be honest…it's not just that. Alex, will have more than enough on his plate with our boys and his new job, to be able to interfere with you guys even if he wanted to." Izzie said, as she paused, she'd never talked this openly with Callie before, as she went on to say. "It's more that I've only been back in the hospital five minutes and already it seems as though every woman in here has slept with my husband at some point. Back in Baltimore, we're just Alex and Izzie, who everyone knows as the average, young, married couple with kids. Alex is well liked and respected at Hopkins. The interns and nurses there, they all look up to him as a good man and a great doctor. Here, he's just going to be known as evil spawn again. It feels like we're going backwards."

Callie looked Izzie in the eye, as she said. "Izzie, after you left I got to know Alex well and yes he slept around, _a lot. _But he was never happy. He treated women terribly, because he was clearly still hopelessly in love with you and I know he regretted not working things out with you, which is why he never settled for anyone else….So, move back here and let everyone see how much he's changed now and how happy you both are together again."

Izzie was a little surprised at Callie being so nice to her. As suddenly a thought popped in to her head and changing the subject completely, running her fingers through her hair a little anxiously, she said. "You don't by any chance happen to know a good OB/GYN here, do you?"

Callie grinned, as she replied. "Actually, yes I do."

* * *

Scrubbing out of the emergency surgery they had both been called in to, Arizona instantly felt better. She felt as though she'd released some built up tension. She was so excited about having her baby, but Arizona was starting to realize that she could never give up her profession completely. It was her passion.

"We rock." Arizona then said, smiling at Alex, as he stood scrubbing out next to her.

"Evil spawn is back in the building." Alex joked smugly, as he then added glancing across at Arizona. "So, you going to miss the buzz of surgery then, when the baby's born?"

"I am, s_o_, going to miss everything about surgery." Arizona said sighing, as she added. "Oh, Alex, don't get me wrong, I can't wait to have this baby. But, what if it doesn't come as naturally to me as it did for me and Callie with Sofia? What if I don't love her as much as I love Sofia? What if I don't bond with her, and after I've had her, I actually find that I prefer being a surgeon to being a Mom at home with my baby all day…."

Alex looked at Arizona kindly as he said. "You can have both you know. You, Callie and Sofia have your own little routine now. So, you'll just have to find a balance that works for your new family with two kids, like Iz and I have…."

Arizona then laughed to herself. "What?" Alex said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her, trying to work out what he'd said to amuse her so much.

"Oh, nothing." Arizona replied, and they were silent for a few seconds as Arizona thought back to the last time Alex had been working at Seattle Grace years before, when he had still been single and behaving like a complete douche.

...

Arizona had been so frustrated with Alex and his attitude back then, that over a drink one night she been brutally honest and she had told him that he had to stop sleeping around with interns. That he was one, cheap _'one night stand'_ away, from heading for a future as a lonely, middle aged sleaze and she knew he was better than that.

Alex had then looked Arizona coldly in the eye, as he had replied…"_You think, I don't know what it feels like, to actually care about someone and to be in love. To love someone so much, that at times you feel like you hate them. To have your whole body ache for that one person, that one person, that you would do anything for, because you know the only time in your life that you'll ever be truly happy is when you're with them. Well you don't get to judge me, because you've got that with Callie and because I had a chance at that type of happiness and I threw it away. So, now, I have to live with the consequences the only way I know how_."

Arizona remembered clearly just how taken aback she had been then, at how open Alex had been with her about the feelings that she knew he always kept so deeply locked away. She had then realized just how miserable he had been and how painfully in love with Izzie he still was. So then she had simply touched his hand and said. "_Go and find her….She's still out there somewhere, Alex. You have to tell her how you feel. Because, there's a chance that she might just feel the same…."_

Back then Arizona didn't believe in fate after everything that had happened to her. She was firmly of the belief that you got out of life what you put in. So, it was no coincidence that she didn't see Alex for a while after that. At first Arizona had presumed Alex had just been busy, the chief had said her had taken a few leave days. But, after a few unanswered phone calls, Arizona had started to worry. When she had finally spotted him again making his rounds in the hospital she had known straight away there was something different about him. She had marched straight up to him to ask him where he had been and to confront him about why he hadn't returned any of her messages and he had simply replied casually. "_Relax, I've been in New York… with Izzie. She's working there now."_

Arizona could still remember just how shocked and curious she had been after Alex had dropped that bombshell. She had responded straight away to him, smiling. "_So, break up sex, or make up sex?"_ Alex had just shaken his head and looked down at the chart in his hand, as unable to stop himself from grinning, he had said. _"We're trying to work things out. okay. But we're just taking it really slowly."_

Arizona still always laughed to herself when she remembered Alex saying that to her. Because he'd then announced a few days later, providing that he had her blessing that he'd decided to take his transfer to Hopkins after all. Then it had been just a few weeks after he'd left, that Alex had emailed Arizona to say that he and Izzie were getting married again and were buying a house together in Baltimore. Then not long after that, Alex had excitedly called Arizona, to tell to her there was a baby on the way. The next time they'd met up, Arizona had never seen Alex looking so happy.

…

"You, going to tell me what's so funny then?" Alex said, snapping Arizona back in to reality, as still chuckling to herself she looked across at Alex now stood next to her in the scrub room and she took in the full extent of the transformation in him. He hadn't even so much as looked in the direction of any of the pretty young interns and residents, since he'd been back at Seattle Grace.

"Oh, just that I can't believe how much you've changed since we were last here." Arizona said, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling at him.

"Well, speak for yourself." Alex replied, as he glanced down at her pregnant stomach.

"Izzie said you still haven't signed the chief's contract yet?" Arizona then said, changing the subject.

Alex sighed, as he replied. "I will, but I still have to persuade, Iz, its the right thing to do. She loves it back in Baltimore."

"Well, why don't we have the boys tonight for a sleepover at our house? Give you and Izzie some alone time," Arizona said.

"You sure? You think Callie will be cool with that? Haven't you got your hands full with Sofia?" Alex replied, as he suddenly thought how a night alone with his wife in their hotel room, sounded like music to his ears. As much as he loved his kids, having them sleep in the same hotel room as him and Izzie, had some major disadvantages.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Callie will be cool and it will give Sofia a chance to practice being a big sister. Besides, we've got one kid so how hard can having two more for the night be?" Arizona said cheerfully.

Alex laughed loudly, as he said "You clearly don't know my boys. But, okay, if you're really sure, that would be great, thanks."

As they turned to walk out, Alex then turned to Arizona and said…."Oh and for the record, Arizona. I think you're going to be just as great a Mom to this baby, as you already are to Sofia."

Arizona lit up a little inside then, as she realized she was now actually slowly starting to believe that herself….

...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Okay, be good for, Arizona." Alex said gently, as he knelt down in Arizona's front room to say goodbye to his two, young sons for the night. They both looked back at him a little nervously. The looks on their faces reminding Alex a little of the first few times he'd left them in day-care back at Hopkins, when they had looked a a little apprehensive and upset, but also slightly excited. His children hadn't spent many nights away from him and Izzie, but Alex knew as soon as he left they would be absolutely fine with Arizona and Sofia and Callie later on too when she got home from work.

Picking up on both the little boy's anxieties, Arizona smiled at them kindly and said "We're going to have so much fun tonight, aren't we Sofia?" Turning to look at her daughter, who was stood next to her, staring curiously over at Danny and Will Karev.

…..

"Thanks again for having them." Alex said to Arizona, as he stood up to leave.

"No problem," Arizona replied.

Alex was half way out the door, when he turned back and said "You are sure you're happy to have them, aren't you? I mean, I could wait until Callie gets back from work at least, so you don't have to be in charge of three kids on your own."

Arizona let out a small laugh, as she said. "Alex, I've raised my own child and I'm an experienced pediatrician. So, I think that makes me qualified for looking after three kids on my own, don't you?"

Alex laughed too and nodded, as he added a little anxiously again. "You've got mine and Izzie's number's, haven't you?" Arizona laughed again, Alex was such a big softie where his children were concerned. A far cry from the tough guy he had always tried to be in the workplace.

"Yes, for the third time and your number at the hotel. Honestly, they'll be absolutely fine, Alex, and if there's a problem, we'll be sure to call you. So, go and have fun and we'll see you in the morning." Arizona said, as she practically had to push Alex out of the door.

"Thanks," Alex said, sounding a little more relaxed. He knew Arizona would be great with his kids. Although he couldn't help but think that she still wasn't fully aware what she was letting herself in for, having them for the night. From what he had seen of Sofia, she was a little angel compared to his boys most of the time.

…

"Right, who wants pizza and ice cream?...and how about some music?" Arizona said loudly, grinning as she walked back in to the front room to join the children. Trying to take Alex's little boy's minds away from the fact that their Daddy had left them for the night.

"Yeah," all three children yelled excitedly back at Arizona. Alex's children instantly warming to Arizona's bright, cheerful energy. Causing Arizona to gush inside as she placed one hand firmly on her pregnant stomach. She knew that not only was she a first class pediatrician, but she was also a natural with all children. There hadn't been one sick kid that she had dealt with over the years, that hadn't been put at ease by her comforting, magical touch.

Although, Arizona had never thought actual motherhood was for her. That was until Sofia had come along and Arizona had realized first hand the joy that raising a child could bring. But she had still put her foot down over the past few years, when Callie had suggested adding to their family. Thinking things were perfect as they were. So it had been a complete surprise to her when she had changed her mind and all of a sudden Arizona had been hit by her biological clock and the desperate urge to not only add to their family, but to experience having a biological child of her own.

As she turned the music on and started to gently dance in time to the song with the children, Arizona suddenly felt her baby kicking in response to the music too.

"Ooh….quick, Sofia, the baby's kicking. Give me your hand." Arizona said excitedly to her daughter, as Sofia rushed over and placed her little hand on her mother's rounded stomach.

"I felt it, I felt it Mom…." Sofia squealed and Arizona lit up, at the sight of her daughter so excited.

"Arizona," Will Karev, suddenly said curiously, as he wandered up to Arizona and Sofia. "How did the baby get in to your stomach?"

Arizona flinched a little, as she blushed and replied. "Hmm…let me see. Maybe you should ask your Daddy that question sometime."

Will, continued to stare at Arizona inquisitively, as he said "That's what Mommy always says too, when we ask her. She says to ask Daddy.."

"Well, then she's right." Arizona said, as she quickly turned to her daughter and said, "Sofia, will you come and help me with the pizza?"

* * *

Putting all thoughts of leaving his kids for the night, firmly out of his mind. Alex, gripped the steering wheel tightly, as he drove back to the hotel to meet Izzie.

He was full of nerves at the inevitable heated conversation that would erupt when he told her he was signing the chief's contract the next day. He was also starting to feel more than a little horny, as he fantasized about Izzie and the thought of what he wanted to do to her later when they finally got the chance to be alone for the first time since he had left Baltimore.

So he needed to try and keep her sweet, he thought, as he ran his hand though his hair and focused on the road ahead. Hoping that she would come around to his way of thinking about moving back to Seattle.

* * *

Arizona, breathed a huge sigh of relief, as she heard the front door close and within seconds, Callie walked in to the front room to join her, tossing her keys down on the side and pulling her jacket off.

"Sorry I'm late, rough day." Callie said, sighing as she fell back on to the sofa.

'_Well it's not going to get any easier now',_ Arizona thought to herself, as she smiled back at Callie and raising her eyebrows, she said sweetly. "Glass of wine?"

"Yes please," Callie replied, as Arizona disappeared in to the other room and thinking how quiet it was, Callie said. "Where are the kids?" She had been expecting a little more noise when she got home, with three kids in her house.

...

"Shame I can't join you with the wine." Arizona said, placing the wine glass down next to her wife, sighing a little as she thought how at that exact moment in time, she could really do with an alcoholic drink. Just as there was a loud crash and screaming from the next room and the sound of six little feet thundered across the hallway.

"Uh, oh," Arizona said, rolling her eyes, as she jumped up again and out of the room, saying. "I thought playing hide and seek, would give me a few moments peace."

Callie looked up and before she really had the chance to fully process what was going on. Arizona came back in to the room red-faced, followed by their daughter, Sofia and Danny and Will Karev.

"Mom's home," Sofia yelled, as she rushed up to Callie hugging her, as the two little boys jumped up on to the other sofa, yelling noisily and rowdily to each other.

"Okay, boys, why don't you sit down quietly and I'll put some cartoons on." Arizona said to them firmly.

"Don't want to, we're playing a game." Will Karev said, smirking back at her. Causing Arizona to have a flash back, he looked so much like Alex, it reminded her of the days when as Alex's boss, she'd had to tell him off on a regular basis and he would always answer her back with some smart mouth comment. Arizona then wondered if this was what her un-born child would be like too. Being that it was technically, half Alex too.

Callie then shot Arizona a bemused look, as Arizona continued to try and calm down Alex's sons, and Sofia hugged Callie tighter, as Callie looked over at the two little Karev boys excitedly, running around her front room after each other and causing chaos.

* * *

Izzie pulled her phone out of her purse for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, to see there were still no missed calls or messages.

"Iz, they'll be fine." Alex said, as he sat down next to her on the edge of their hotel room bed, handing her a glass of sparkling wine.

"Yeah, I know." Izzie said gently, as she thought, if she was going to choose any couple to leave her children with, Callie and Arizona would be right at the top of her list.

Alex looked at his wife anxiously, his soft brown eyes fixed on her face, as he searched for something to say, as she stared down at her glass. He could sense there was something on her mind. He presumed it was most probably the prospect of moving back to Seattle and being around the baby he'd fathered for Arizona. But he couldn't help but also think it was due to the thought of their frozen embryos, that were still being held at Seattle Grace hospital. Alex knew Izzie wanted another baby to complete their family and when they were back in Baltimore, they could have more distance from it, but here in Seattle, it was going to be a constant reminder that there could be another way they could have one.

Alex cleared his throat and touching her arm gently, he said "Iz, are you okay? Because, you haven't been yourself for the past few days."

Izzie looked up from her glass, to meet Alex's eye, as she said slowly "Alex, we need to talk."

…..

Alex sighed, he had known this was unavoidable. They'd been over things the night before and Izzie wanted them to stay in Baltimore. But she'd agreed to think things through and discuss it again. But Alex had kind of hoped that it wouldn't turn in to another argument and put a dampener on their entire evening.

So before Izzie had the chance to say another word, Alex said. "I know being back here is difficult for you. But, head of departments don't come up very often, you know that. I can't pass up this chance, Iz."

Izzie was silent then, as Alex paused and waited for her to respond. She bit her lip and twisted her wine glass in her hand. Alex was right, she hadn't felt herself for a little while now, even back in Baltimore and she wasn't completely sure why. She knew she was apprehensive about the move back to Seattle, about how things would work out once Arizona's baby was born and how they would fit back in again at Seattle Grace. But, she also knew she wanted to support Alex's career. So, she was confused.

Izzie glanced back at her husband and said meekly. "I still don't see why you can't wait and see what comes up at Hopkins? You could still get offered a promotion there soon?"

"Dr Moyers, not going anywhere, we both know that." Alex snapped back with frustration, they'd already been over this all the night before. He then added in a slightly calmer tone. "Look, I know you're finding the whole situation with Arizona difficult, Iz, but we'll get used to it, I promise." He touched her hand gently, as he finished speaking. He hated seeing his wife unhappy and he wished he could make it better, but he needed her to see things from his point of view, he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"It's not just that." Izzie said suddenly. "I mean, I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with the fact you've fathered someone else's child. But I've been thinking about it and it's Callie and Arizona, they're our friends and I think somehow, it will be ok. It's more that…"

Izzie paused then, as she tentatively cleared her throat and Alex stared at her, anxiously anticipating what she was about to say next, as eventually she said slowly."I want you to take this opportunity, honestly I do Alex. But, we've been so happy since we got married again. It was like a fresh start for us, no-one knew our past. Back here there are constant reminders of what went wrong for us. I've only been back for a couple of days and I must have already encountered half a dozen people that you slept with when we weren't together…"

Alex almost felt a rush of relief then, that his promiscuous past was the reason Izzie had been acting weirdly and not Arizona's baby, or the thought of using their frozen embryos. He swallowed, as he searched for the right way to express the depth of his feelings on the subject and he put his hand up to gently touch the side of her face, as he looked in to her wide eyes and he said.

"I can't change the past, Iz. I thought I'd lost you forever and you were never coming back. So, I did sleep with a lot of random people. But, it meant nothing, it was just scratching an itch, releasing tension, because I was miserable and lonely, because I couldn't have _you_ and you want to know how it made me feel? Numb, and then ultimately empty, as every single time, I couldn't help but think of _you_ and it made me miss you even more. Because I knew how it _felt_ to make love to _you_."

Izzie's eyes filled with tears then, as she thought how lucky she was that they'd been given a second chance. She subtly moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and pressing herself against his muscular chest, breathing in his strong masculine scent as she lightly pushed her lips in to his, slowly at first, before the kiss started to heat up and become more urgent.

Responding eagerly, Alex then prized Izzie's wine glass out of her hand and placed it down on the floor next to his, before he gently pushed her back on to their bed.

* * *

Callie marched back in to the front room, exhaling dramatically, blowing her hair away from her eyes. She was truly exhausted. She had offered to put the Karev boys to bed, giving Arizona the easier task of putting their daughter, Sofia to bed.

"You know, I'm glad we're having another girl. I'm sure Sofia never had that much energy." Callie said, as she sank down to join her wife on the sofa, picking up her untouched glass of wine from earlier in the evening.

Arizona let out a small laugh, as she replied. "Oh, she probably did, we've just blocked it out. Plus, we've always had Mark on hand too. With this new one, it's just going to be the two of us."

"Yeah, it's sure going to test us." Callie said, as she sipped her wine. Thinking how difficult she had found the lack of time alone with Arizona, when they had first had Sofia and that was just with the one baby and having Mark's help too. Callie was certainly a little anxious about how they were going to cope with the new baby on top of Sofia and their 'full on' careers as surgeons.

"Well, at least it's not twins." Arizona joked gently, as Callie remained straight-faced.

"No regrets?" Arizona then said, smiling a little tentatively at her wife, picking up on Callie's tense vibes.

"No…no regrets," Callie replied reassuringly, smiling back at her wife, as she leaned in and kissed her. "It's not going to be easy, we know that, but it will all be worth it…..But, please lets just enjoy the last few months that it's just the three of us and most importantly we have uninterrupted sleep."

Arizona grinned back. Just as they heard the door creak open and there stood peering over at them, was little, Will Karev. He was in his pyjama's clutching a blue teddy bear and his hair was sticking out in all directions, he looked just like Alex, Arizona thought, as Will said quietly. "Arizona… I'm scared, can I call my Mommy and Daddy?…"

Arizona felt her heart melt a little then, at how cute, timid and vulnerable he looked, as he walked over to her and she picked up the little miniature version of Alex, pulling him on to her lap and wrapping her arms around him, as she said. "I think, your Mommy and Daddy are probably busy at the moment and it's very late, so you must be very tired too. So, why don't I take you back to bed and tuck you in and then when you wake up in the morning they'll be here."

Callie smiled at the sight of her wife, leading the little boy out of the room by the hand and she thought how glad she was that Sofia would be at Mark's the next night and she could have some well deserved time alone with Arizona.

* * *

Alex was lying in bed with his wife wrapped up lovingly in his arms. He'd slept with hundreds of women. But with Izzie these intimate moments after they had made love were almost what Alex enjoyed the most, as his fingertips lightly traced a pattern on her skin and he whispered "Iz, I love you so much and it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we have each other."

Izzie nodded, her heart melting, as she looked up at Alex and she felt warm inside, she loved that there was a softer side to her confident, cocky husband that was only ever for her and she felt so safe in his arms. She knew she would have to give things a go back in Seattle for him, as she replied."I love you too and you're right. You can sign the chief's contract, Alex. We'll be just fine back here." Just, as she felt a strong, sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen. She grimaced as she tried to hide it from Alex, he looked so happy she didn't want to worry him. But she knew something wasn't right and that she would need to get it checked out as soon as possible.

"What is it?" Alex said as Izzie looked up at the ceiling and he sensed something was wrong.

Izzie remained silent as she felt her husbands light touch on the curve of her hip as he continued to caress her affectionately. "Do you think I'm putting on weight?" Izzie then said quietly. She'd always had curves but recently her clothes were starting to feel a little tight and she didn't want to let herself go. She still wanted her husband to desire her just as much as he had when she had been ten years younger.

Alex froze as he looked her in the eye a little taken aback, it wasn't at all like Izzie to come out with something like that. She'd always been so self assured about her body, even when she'd been pregnant. It was one of the reasons she was so attractive to him. If she thought for one moment he'd look else where back in Seattle, she couldn't be more wrong. He only had eyes for her and he still only had to think about her to get turned on. He cast his eyes down to study her figure briefly as he noticed she had put a little weight on, not that it bothered him in the slightest as he replied. "Maybe, but relax you're gorgeous. And I've put a good ten pounds on since marrying you, with all your cooking, and honestly you're still hands down the hottest chick I've ever seen. I love your curves." And he kissed her again, meaning every last word.

* * *

"He's finally gone back to sleep." Arizona said, yawning, as half an hour later, she closed the door to the bedroom, the two Karev boys were sleeping in to bump in to Callie on the landing.

"Let's just go to bed. I'm shattered and we've got the appointment with Addison tomorrow to go over my birth plan, remember?" Arizona added sleepily to her wife.

"How could I forget that?" Callie replied, opening the door to their bedroom, wanting nothing more than to curl up with her wife in bed, after their exhausting evening.

Callie, had agreed to looking after the Karev boys, partly because she had seen how stressed out Izzie had been earlier at the hospital when they'd had coffee together, but, mainly because she had thought it would be a good opportunity for her and Arizona to have a trial run at having more than one kid to look after. But now she had to admit, despite what she had said to reassure Arizona, Callie was starting to wonder_, just what she and Arizona had actually let themselves in for, having another baby?_

_..._

_A/N - Thanks for reviews_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Putting one hand up to her mouth as she yawned, Arizona opened the front door to see Alex stood grinning back at her, against the dreary grey back drop of another Seattle morning.

"Well, someone got laid last night." Arizona said, teasing, as she yawned some more and smiled brightly at him, opening the door a little wider as she went on to say. "Take it, this means you've sorted things out with Izzie? _And_ you're going to finally take the job here and sign the chief's contract?"

"Already signed, I stopped by the hospital on my way over." Alex replied smugly, grinning wider.

"Ooh, that's wonderful news," Arizona said, moving forward to excitedly fling her arms around him, just as Alex's children came bounding out of the house to join them.

Alex took a step back and glanced at his watch as he said hurriedly. "I'd better get going, don't want to be late on my first official day back. But thanks again for having these two little terrors last night, I hope they behaved?"

"Oh, of course, we had a great time, didn't we boys?" Arizona said, looking at Alex's two adorable young sons, as they smiled back at her. It had been fun, but she was glad to be handing them back now. They were definitely their father's son's, great fun, but hard work and full of mischief.

"Well, glad to hear it and I guess I'll see you in surgery later then." Alex replied, raising his eyebrows at Arizona, as he scooped up his youngest son and took the older one by the hand to turn and walk away.

"Can't wait," Arizona said, hurriedly after him. Although, if she was completely honest, now the deal had been sealed and there was no going back, she was starting to wonder if maybe, she had been a little hasty in stepping down for Alex to take over so quickly.

* * *

"She shouldn't be much longer." Callie said, as she looked down at her pager and shifted in the chair next to Arizona, as later that morning, they were both sat outside Addison's office.

"Well, I hope not. Because I have a surgery to get to." Arizona replied, as she sipped her drink anxiously.

"I'm sure Alex can manage on his own, he practically ran things back at Hopkins remember." Callie said to her wife.

Arizona sighed and narrowed her eyes, she didn't like Callie's tone, as she replied coldly. "I'm pregnant, but that doesn't make me completely useless you know."

Before Callie had the chance to respond, they were interrupted but the sound of heels cluttering noisily towards them. "Sorry I'm late, emergency c-section last night, out everything back." Addison said, breaking the tension, as she approached Callie and Arizona, looking a little flustered as she swept her long red hair away from her face.

"No problem, Addie. We're not in a rush," Callie said, as both she and Arizona stood up to follow Addison in to her office.

...

Arizona sat down abruptly next to Callie and opposite Addison. She was a little red-faced, still annoyed with Callie about the comments she percieved as implying her presence wasn't needed in surgery. Arizona knew she was probably overreacting a tad, but Callie had hot a raw nerve. Arizona was starting to feel anxious that Alex would be fine to run things on his own and she wouldn't be needed at all.

"Okay, so how are things?" Addison said, as she crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair.

"Good, I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little more tired than usual. But on the whole I feel good." Arizona said, smiling at Addison.

"Great, I'm glad to hear it. But, that's normal for the second trimester, as you approach your third trimester, you will find that you will slow down considerably and that is when we will need to monitor you more closely. Keep an eye on your blood pressure and the baby's position and measurements." Addison said, as she looked from Arizona to Callie and Callie nodded in agreement.

"Well, today we are going to discuss the birth plan and make some arrangements." Addison went on to say, as she looked from Callie to Arizona again. "I don't know what you have discussed. But, if you would like to opt for a c-section, I can make the arrangements for you today."

"Great," Callie said, as Arizona leapt in and said "No," loudly, causing both Callie and Addison to turn and look directly at her.

"I want a natural birth. I don't want to give birth to my baby in an OR somewhere pumped full of drugs. I'm not sure if I even want to have her here at the hospital." Arizona said, as Callie looked across at her, her mouth wide open, as she said "Hang on a minute, we agreed…"

"We agreed, we would discuss each option, which is what we are doing." Arizona replied.

"Doesn't sound, like we're _discussing_ anything. Scheduling a c-section would definitely be the safest option, right Addie?" Callie said, glancing at Addison for reassurance.

Addison clasped her hands together, as she said. "I can't tell you what to do, you know that. I'm only here to give you the relevant information and providing there are no complications there's no reason why you can't have a natural delivery, Arizona. But, I would strongly advise you to have your baby here at the hospital and not to rule at the possibility of a c-section or epidural should it be required." Addison smiled to herself then, as she looked across at Arizona's determined face. This was so typical of a first pregnancy. She had heard the same thing so many times before and she knew that when it came down to it. Arizona would do whatever it took to get her baby out safely.

Ignoring Addison, Callie turned back to her wife and said. "Arizona, have you gone out of your mind? You're a doctor, a paediatric doctor, how could _you_ of all people not want the best possible medical care on stand by for our baby. You've seen first hand, how it can save lives. Would you really want to take that risk with _our _baby?" Callie's voice shook with emotion as she finished speaking. She really didn't understand where Arizona was coming from at this exact moment in time.

"You're acting as though I have _no_ say in this. Aren't you forgetting, that I'm the one that's going to be giving birth and it's probably the only time I ever will be giving birth. So, I say we'll do things my way." Arizona replied, her tone firm and gaze fixed on Callie.

"Well, nothing has to be set in stone today." Addison replied cheerfully. This wasn't the first time she'd had bickering, expectant parents in her office and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last either.

"Well, I'd be willing to compromise on the hospital, but, I don't want any drugs at all. I want to do it naturally." Arizona replied.

"Well, we'll see about that," Callie replied bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona replied, mirroring Callie's tone.

"Exactly, what I said, _we'll see_… and you're wrong. Just because you're the one giving birth, doesn't make it all about _you_. This is my baby too and I'll be your birthing partner, so, I'd say that makes it very much about _me_ too." Callie said.

Arizona's pager suddenly beeped, she looked at it and stood up, saying. "I've go to go, they're waiting for me in surgery." Standing up to walk out of the room as she said a quick. "Thanks Addison."

...

"You'll figure it out" Addison said kindly to Callie, as Callie simply stared at the door her wife had just walked so hastily through.

* * *

"Dr Stevens" Addison said, smiling, as later that day, she saw her old intern walking in to her office. "Look at you, still as gorgeous as ever I see." Addison gushed, as she sat down and gestured for Izzie to sit opposite her.

"Speak for yourself, Dr Montgomery" Izzie said, as she looked back at Addison, she wasn't quite sure how Addison always managed to remain so effortlessly glamorous, but she did, even in scrubs. Izzie had been wary of Addison when she'd first arrived in Seattle. But she had quickly grown fond of her for the brief time Addison had been her mentor back in her intern days and right now Izzie had never been so glad to see Addison. She knew if anyone could help her, Addison could.

"Thanks, for seeing me at such short notice, Addison. I was so pleased to hear you were back here." Izzie went on to say, as she twisted her hands anxiously.

"No problem, Izzie. It's such great news that you and Alex are back here." Addison said, taking the lid off a fresh cup of coffee, sat steaming on her desk in front of her, before holding it up and adding, before she sipped it. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, it's been one of those days, non-stop!"

"No, of course not, I know the feeling." Izzie replied. She was exhausted too; she had been rushing around the city on her own all day, to look at three different houses, plus schools and pre-schools, all with her two lively kids causing a trail of destruction after her everywhere she went. Luckily Meredith had finished work early and had offered to look after them for a couple hours while Izzie saw Addison. Otherwise they would be here causing chaos in Addison's office right now too.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Addison said.

Izzie took a deep breath, as she said slowly. "It goes without saying that everything is, you know, completely confidential?"

"It goes without saying." Addison repeated, as an OB/GYN at Seattle Grace, being discreet was her middle name.

"Even?….." Izzie said, as she swallowed and looked away.

"Listen, what goes on between you and your husband is your business, Izzie. I'm not here to pass any judgement." Addison said, as she thought, it was obvious Alex had no idea Izzie was here, but it really was none of her business.

"Okay, well, I've been experiencing some pains and I'm pretty sure there's something wrong. I went to see my OB/GYN back in Baltimore to discuss my current fertility and she ran some tests that indicated things were normal. But since then I've been experiencing a lot more discomfort. So, I need you to run some more tests, I need to know what I'm facing." Izzie said confidently, she was a doctor, she knew the score, she could probably diagnose herself with the right resources.

"Okay," Addison said, well you're a fellow medical professional, Izzie. I don't need to spell things out for you. Let's start with an ultrasound, that will pick up any cysts or abnormalities straight away.

…...

Izzie, pulled the unflattering hospital gown tighter around her, as she laid back on the narrow stiff bed, her arms behind her head. She yawned and smiled to herself, as she had a flash back to the _hot _sex that had kept her awake all night with her husband. Even now after years of marriage, Alex, still really turned her on.

"Okay, lets get started." Addison said, snapping Izzie back in to reality.

Izzie watched Addison's shiny red hair bobbing up and down, as she moved the wand across her stomach, staring at the screen in front of her, her heels cluttering across the floor as she re-positioned herself to get a better look at the screen.

Sensing Izzie's nerves, Addison said in a friendly tone. "I have to say Izzie, I always knew you and Alex would end up back together. Everyone could see you two were made for each other, right from the start. He was always so different around you. You brought out the best in him and now you're married and have two wonderful kids too, you're very lucky."

"Thanks, I know, and my kids are awesome most of the time that is… So, how about you? You bring any hot guy back from LA to start a family with?" Izzie replied, giggling a little.

"Oh, no. But, you know, I have been tempted to just go out and get a sperm donor, cut out the complications of a relationship." Addison replied, as she continued to examine the screen.

"Well, good for you….. as long as you don't ask Alex." Izzie added, raising her eyebrows. She was joking, but nothing would surprize her these days, especially back at Seattle Grace.

"Don't worry, I think Dr Karev, has done more than his fair share of fathering babies." Addison added, chuckling as she thought back to her challenging meeting with Callie and Arizona earlier that day.

Izzie then paused and rubbed her lips together, as she said more seriously in almost a whisper."Not many people know this, Addison. But when I was sick, Alex and I, we…..froze some embryos to use if I couldn't fall pregnant naturally and…they're still here, being stored in this hospital. So, before I started getting the pains…I was in the process of persuading Alex to agree to us trying to use them, so we could have one more child, because we always wanted a big family. But, he…."

"He wasn't so keen…" Addison said, finishing off Izzie's sentence, as she turned back to look at her old intern. She had always had a soft spot for Izzie Stevens, she had seen a lot of her younger self in her and had felt sure if things had worked out differently, Izzie would be a first class OB/GYN now too.

"That's an understatement. He pretty much forbade it," Izzie muttered.

"Well, I'm not taking sides here, but it's a risky procedure and the odds will be pretty low after all this time, especially for someone with your medical history…." Addison said, as she looked back at the screen.

"I know and I don't want to put you in an awkward position, but as head of Obstetrics here now, it's up to you to sign for their release to a fertility clinic. Where they can be examined to look at their health and starting the IVF process….I've checked and I don't need Alex's signature for that. I only need him to agree to actually start the IVF process. So, what do you say, would you release them?" Izzie said, as she realized she'd been waffling away and Addison had been deadly silent, examining the screen.

"Addison?….." Izzie then said quickly, sounding panicked as she looked at Addison's face, concentrating and frowning at the screen.

"No, I won't release them…" Addison said firmly, turning to look back at Izzie, trying not to smile. As Izzie looked back at her confused and slightly taken aback.

"I won't look in to releasing your frozen embryos, Dr Stevens. Because, you're not going to need them…"

""Wh..what?" Izzie stammered.

"You're not going to need them, because…. you're already _pregnant_…" Addison said, as she broke in to a wide grin, delivering news like this was the best part of her job.

"I'm what?" Izzie said, unable to stop her surprized face from smiling back.

"Listen, here's the heart beat and look here on the screen, _one_ healthy baby. So, those pains you were experiencing were just normal pregnancy cramps. You must have felt them with your other pregnancies? You're quite far along too. I'd say over twenty weeks. Did you not wonder when you missed your period?"

"Well, to be honest, after my cancer my periods have been so irregular, that I don't really keep track of them. I've felt so awful the past few months and I know I've put on weight. But, it never crossed my mind, that I was actually _pregnant_ again." Izzie said, as a rush of joy spread across her.

"Well, perhaps you should have had more faith in your body...You want me to page Alex?" Addison said, as Izzie sat up and swung her legs over the bed.

"Oh, he'll still be in surgery. I'll go down and wait for him," Izze said, smiling even more.

* * *

Izzie was shaking slightly as she stepped out of Dr Montgomery's office. She had gone in, fully expecting to hear at best her child bearing days were over and at worst that she was seriously sick again. Now, as it turned out, it was neither and actually she and Alex were going to be parents again and soon. She felt as thought she wanted to burst with happiness, but she also felt full of nerves, as she anticipated what Alex would say when he found out. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a shock. He wouldn't be expecting it, but he was aware that they hadn't been using birth control for quite some time, he must realize it wasn't completely out of the question that she'd fall pregnant again. Izzie knew that it was more important to her to have another baby than to Alex, but she still felt certain that once he got used to the idea, Alex would be every bit as excited as she was.

Fully emerged in her own little world, day dreaming about the new baby. Izzie turned to walk towards the elevator, just as she walked head on straight in to Callie.

...

Callie had come up to see if Addison was free, she had a few more questions for Addison as their OB, about her and Arizona's birth plans. Callie wanted to arm herself with some facts, before she broached the subject with her wife again later.

Seeing Izzie coming out of Addison's office, Callie froze, as she looked at her swollen red eyes. It looked as though Izzie had been crying and coming out of Addison's office too, that didn't look good.

"Izzie, hey, are you alright?" Callie said, as stopped her and touched her arm gently.

Izzie looked back at Callie, surprisingly she could now say she considered Callie to be a friend and she ran her hand through her hair, she was so excited and she was dying to tell Callie the good news. But, Izzie knew she had to tell Alex first. It was only fair, it was his baby too after all.

But, as Callie's concerned eyes searched her face further, Izzie lost all control, as she burst out. "No, I'm not alright. I'm better than alright, I'm great. I'm _pregnant_, Callie."

Callie was speechless for a couple of seconds, as she tried to process what Izzie had just said. She'd had no idea Izzie and Alex were even trying for another baby.

"That's great news. Congratulations, you and Alex must be so happy?" Callie eventually said, as she moved forwards to hug Izzie.

"Uh.. Alex doesn't actually know yet. I just found out and he's in surgery, so, you're the first to know. I just had to tell someone." Izzie said a little guiltily, as she stepped away from Callie.

"Oh, okay then," Callie replied awkwardly, thinking how weird it was the _she_, of all people, was the first person that Izzie had told her exciting news to.

* * *

After checking on her young post–op patient one final time, Arizona turned to walk out of his room, pleased with the resultS of the surgery she and Alex had performed on the boy a short while ago. Placing one hand on her lower back and exhaling a little, she felt her baby kick, and she glanced down to see her rounded pregnant stomach, clearly visible now even in her scrubs with her lab coat on.

As she slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the young patient, Arizona froze, as she heard someone say her name out in the corridor. It was a couple of the female residents, that had strangely been falling over themselves to work in ped's now that they had heard Dr Karev was back in charge and had also managed to get in on the surgery with Arizona and Alex earlier too. Arizona fidgeted with the door handle, as she eavesdropped further in to their conversation.

"_I heard that Robbins had to blackmail him…. her job, in exchange for his best swimmers. Its obvious that she's a little obsessed with him, it's pathetic really, why didn't she just go to a fertility clinic, like any other gay couple….. Hey, I wonder what the kid will end up looking like, it will be funny if it's the spit of him…"_

Arizona tried to choke back the tears, she knew she was being stupid and it was her hormones making her more vulnerable than usual. It was inevitable that she would be the subject of gossip and normally she was more thick skinned. But, somehow she hadn't realized how much 'this gossip' would hurt, she was feeling so emotional anyway after her appointment with Addison and fight with Callie earlier and she felt the blood rush around her body, as she tried to work out who the malicious spiteful words were actually coming from. Listening some more, Arizona recognised that it was the resident that Alex had been sleeping with when she had been an intern, right before he'd left for Baltimore and got back together with Izzie. Arizona had never warmed to her, she'd manipulated Alex and came across as superficial and a little bitchy, even back when Alex had been dating her. Arizona waited for them to go, before she wiped her eyes and finally stepped out in to the corridor.

* * *

Alex frowned, as still in his surgical gown and cap, he wandered away from the distraught parents of the boy he'd just operated on. He'd tried to explain to them several different ways that the operation had been a success, but given the boy's prognosis that wasn't a huge comfort to them. Alex, had looked at the distraught helpless look's on their faces and he'd imagined how he would be feeling if it was him in their position, if it was one of his own kids they had been talking about. Being a parent to two children, had opened up a whole new set of anxieties and feelings for Alex, that somehow he felt certain he would never fully be ready to deal with.

He was making his way to the nearest available room to change, ready to meet Izzie to go home and relax for the night with his family. Walking past the surgical board, he stopped and looked over it, thinking how good it felt to see his name back on it again. Just as one of the female residents that had scrubbed in on his surgery came across to join him, standing so close to him that her arm was practically brushing his. Alex felt uncomfortable, he'd slept with her several times, years before when she'd been an intern and things hadn't been pretty when she'd figured out he'd been using her.

"You were incredible, Dr Karev. I'm so glad you're back, I'm sure there's still so much I can learn from you," she said, her eyes locking with his suggestively, as she brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes.

"Thanks," Alex said a little awkwardly, amused that she'd still want to flirt with him, even now, as he turned to walk away.

...

Checking there was no-one around, Arizona marched up to the resident she had just witnessed flirting with Alex. The _same_ resident, that had been _bitching_ about her loudly in the corridor earlier too.

"A friendly warning, before you make even more of a fool out of yourself." Arizona said, smiling sweetly at the girl, as she stood in front of her.

"I don't know what you think you're doing and you might have been one of the many women that Alex screwed back in the days, when he was heartbroken over Izzie. Who, by the way happens to be a good friend of mine…. ...But, they're happily married again now and Alex is crazy about Iz and their two kids. So, no offence, but there's no way he would ever look twice at anyone else now… So, I suggest you find another speciality, if you get what I mean." Arizona added, as she stared at the girls shell shocked, sulky face. And Arizona walked away, instantly feeling better. No-one messed with her in this hospital, regardless of whether she was pregnant, or head of department or not.

* * *

"Okay, so, Callie thinks I'm being selfish, wanting a natural delivery." Arizona said to Alex, as changed and ready to make their way home for the evening, they were both stood by the nurses station, waiting for Callie and Izzie.

"What?" Alex replied, as he flicked through some patients charts. He could really do without Arizona whining about her marriage problems to him, like he was one of her girlfriend's, especially if it was about the baby. He just didn't want to get involved, it was awkward.

"You're a doctor and a father. What do you think?" Arizona then said more desperately, as Alex ignored her, causing her to add even more urgently "About the birth, what do you _think,_ Alex?"

"I think, that it's between the two of you." Alex replied, as he snapped the patient chart shut and glanced at his watch.

"What's between the two of you?" Callie suddenly said, as she appeared out of no-where beside them and Alex noticed her instantly giving him a slightly peculiar look, causing him to wrinkle his forehead and look away.

"I was just explaining to Alex, your strong views on childbirth." Arizona said, a little coldly.

"Oh, I'm the one with strong views." Callie replied, raising her voice as she placed her hand passionately across her chest.

"I'm the _one_ that will actually be giving birth to this baby, Callie. So, I still think what I say should go. Right, Alex?" Arizona said, turning her head towards Alex.

Alex, held his hands up then, as he willed Izzie to arrive, he really didn't want to get involved in his friend's domestic. "It doesn't matter what I think." He said shyly.

"No, come on. I'd like to hear what you think, Alex." Callie then said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

Feeling completely backed in to a corner then, with both women staring at him, Alex decided to have some fun and Callie was so easy to wind up too, as he said. "Okay, you really want to know what I think? I think, it's just as hard for the guy…I mean, birthing partner, having to stand there for hours totally useless and helpless, watching the woman you love in unbearable pain. As you're shouted at and sworn at. While the bones in your hand get slowly crushed beyond repair, as they scream at you how they'll never have sex with you again..." Alex paused then for effect as he smirked arrogantly and looking straight at Callie's unimpressed face, added, "I'm just glad, I've done my time and I don't have to go through all that hell again."

This time Callie was the one to smirk, as she just looked back at Alex smugly as she thought _'that's what you think!'_

"What?" Alex said, his eyes narrowing with suspicion as he studied Callie's face, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Oh, nothing, just that maybe one day, you might learn to think before you start shouting off that smart ass mouth of yours, Karev…. Come on, Zona, we can discuss this later, we really need to pick up Sofia now." Callie said, desperate to get away, before she actually laughed out loud at Alex.

* * *

"What was all that about, with Alex?" Arizona said, as she stepped out of the hospital entrance with Callie.

"Oh, I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway. Izzie's pregnant again. I saw her earlier." Callie said, grinning mischievously. She wasn't quite sure why she was so happy about this recent turn of events, but she was. Perhaps, because it meant Arizona wouldn't be able to look for excuses to involve Alex so much with their baby, if Alex had another one of his own on the way.

"She's w..what? Pregnant? How did that happen?" Arizona stammered, as she instinctively clutched her own pregnant stomach.

Callie raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, as she replied with an edge of sarcasm. "Well, let's just say I don't think he _snooched_ in to a _cup,_ to make this one.."

Arizona hit her wife playfully on the arm then, as she said "I know that, I just didn't think they were even trying. I mean, they're moving across the country, Alex has a new job and they already have two little ones." Arizona felt a little taken aback, she was happy for them of course, but, it had come as one hell of a shock. Alex was now going to be a Dad again. Because her un-born baby, didn't count, he would never be _her_ Dad.

"Does Alex know?" Arizona then said shakily.

Callie smirked "Huh, you really think he would have been shouting his mouth off like that earlier, if he'd known?"

"Well, shouldn't Izzie have told _him_ first?" Arizona said, realizing then how guilty she then felt for not telling Callie first, that she was pregnant.

"I guess." Was all Callie said in response.

They were silent then for a few seconds, before Callie changed the subject and said. "You get, that joking aside, Alex _was_ right earlier, you were being unreasonable, being the birthing partner is every bit as scary as actually being the one giving birth and I do have a say about the safety of our baby."

"Maybe…..But, I'm not backing down, Callie. This baby _will_ be born completely naturally." Arizona replied stubbornly.

"Okay, we can do things your way. On one condition? That if there is any sign of any complications. We do things _my_ way." Callie replied, as she stopped and kissed her wife. Suddenly feeling for the first time truly happy and excited that they were soon going to be having another baby.

* * *

Izzie spied her husband laughing with a young boy in a wheel chair as she approached the ped's ward and she felt warm inside. Alex, had such a gift when it came to connecting with kids and she had no doubt that he would be just as great a Dad to their next baby, as he was with their older two children.

Alex looked up to see Izzie walking towards him and he said something to the boy in front of him as he turned to walk away and greet his wife, kissing her on the cheek as she approached him.

"Good first day back?" Izzie said.

"Yep, straight back in to it," Alex replied.

"Well, I have two bits of good news." Izzie said with nervous excitement, as Alex just looked at her expectantly.

"Firstly, I think I've found us a great house. It's near the hospital, has a great yard, double range cooker and a real fireplace…" Izzie gushed, as she paused and went on to say slowly….."And, it has _four_ bedrooms, which we're going to need, because, Alex, _I'm pregnant again_….."

_"You're what?"_ Alex replied, his jaw dropping.

"I saw Addison earlier, I'm pregnant. We're going to have another baby, Alex." Izzie replied.

"That's so great, Iz." Alex said, grinning, as he drew her towards him and hugged her tightly.

….

A/N - Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but I hope this makes up for it :) Thanks for all reviews so far and please keep telling me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 13

Arizona's eyes jolted firmly open as she felt another sharp boot under her ribs. 'This baby sure likes to come out and party at night', she thought, closing her eyes, willing herself to drift back to sleep again. Counting her breaths slowly, a technique that she had read was supposed to help sleep come naturally to pregnant women. But it was no good, as hard as she tried she just couldn't stop the flurry of anxious thoughts from flooding through her system, preventing her from the sleep she so badly craved. She was heavily pregnant now and her due date was getting scarily close. She was about to start her maternity leave at the end of the week and the thought of not going in to work every day, along with all the anxieties about the safe delivery of her baby, were literally driving her crazy.

She tried to shift her thoughts to mentally going over the big surgery she was performing with Alex the following day. Sighing and fidgeting, feeling the comfort of Callie's warm body relaxed and pressed up against her back. Her gentle rhythmic breathing signalling she was sound asleep.

Arizona gently prized herself out of her wife's arms, sitting up and switching on her bedside light. Reaching for the folder of case notes she had placed carefully on her bedside table earlier.

"What are you doing, you okay? What time is it?" Callie suddenly said sleepily.

"Oh, it's a little after 2am. I couldn't sleep, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Arizona said quietly.

"That's ok, you feeling alright?" Callie replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay apart from the braxton hicks and the all night dance party going on in my stomach," Arizona chuckled lightly.

"She likes to dance, that's good." Callie said, propping herself up on one elbow to shoot her wife a confused look, as she said. "What are you reading?"

"Work stuff, it's a case me and Alex have been working on. A girl that looks terminal, but Alex is convinced we can save her. We're operating tomorrow. But I'm not so sure it's a good idea. It's great he's so passionate, but I really don't think we should be giving the family false hope, you know... But, he's the boss now." Arizona said, scanning through the notes, frowning.

"You want to know what I think?" Callie said, leaning over her wife to gently take the notes out of her hand and drop them down on to the floor. "You should forget about this now and leave it to Alex. He's head of department now and you promised no more long stressful surgeries, remember? You can't be super woman, Arizona" Callie said firmly, adding "Besides, you need to get your beauty sleep, it's your baby shower tomorrow and you're not getting out of it this time."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Arizona said, awkwardly shifting her heavily pregnant body around on to her other side to face her wife.

"Nope," Callie replied.

"Just one more surgery though, then I'm done, I promise. I can't let Alex down on this one." Arizona pleaded.

"Hmmm... heard that one before. But one more surgery, then it's feet up and pampering until this little one is born." Callie said rubbing her wife's stomach affectionately.

"Deal," Arizona replied.

Suddenly changing the subject, running her hand through her long hair, Arizona said a little dreamily. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair short, maybe a bob or a pixie cut? Remember how Sofia always used to grab hold of it and pull it all the time? I'm not so sure I'm up for that again with this baby."

"Oh, no. You can't cut off all your hot hair!" Callie exclaimed, stroking Arizona's long blonde hair gently.

"You still think my hair's hot? Even when I'm this size?" Arizona said breaking in to a smile.

"I still think _all_ of you's hot," Callie said suggestively.

Arizona felt a surge of arousal then as the blood rushed furiously around her body. Despite how tired she was all the time, her pregnancy hormones were making her hornier than ever, as she grinned and leaned in to kiss her wife.

* * *

Alex carefully closed the front door as he stumbled across the hallway in the dark. Looking at the clock to see it was past 2am. He sighed, he seemed to be coming home later and later these days, well after his kids had gone to bed every night. Working late in to the evening on some kind of emergency or other, there always seeming to be some sort of pressing matter keeping him at the hospital. This night had been a particularly late one too, there had been a child rushed in with serious injuries after a traffic accident and then Alex had been researching and preparing for a big surgery the next day.

Exhausted, he walked up the stairs quietly to make his way to bed with every intention of curling up straight away with Izzie in his arms, falling in to a very deep sleep.

To his surprise though he saw the light was on underneath the door of the spare room. He nudged it gently open to see Izzie stood on a step ladder paint brush in hand, dressed in one of his old shirts with her long blond hair tied loosely back.

"Iz, what are you doing? I thought we agreed to get someone in to do this." He said, walking in to the room.

"Oh, you're home." She said, turning to look at him, breaking in to a wide grin. "You like it?" Gesturing to the light pinky cream colour on the walls with her paint brush.

"I guess, it's a little girly though." Alex replied.

"Ah, well you know." Izzie said, her eyes shining at him.

They hadn't found out the sex of their un-born baby. Addison had asked if they wanted to know at their latest appointment, but Izzie had insisted she wanted a surprise. Alex had kind of hoped she would want to find out, that way she could prepare herself if it wasn't the little girl he knew she longed for and was so convinced that they were having this time around. Alex ideally wanted a girl this time too, but all he really hoped for was that everything would just be okay with both Izzie and the baby.

"What are you doing up there Izzie, come down." Alex then said a little angrily, as he looked at his heavily pregnant wife stood up on the step ladder.

"Oh, relax. I'm fine. Here give me a hand." She said, stepping down and thrusting another paint brush at him.

"Iz, it's like nearly 3am, come to bed. We'll get someone in to finish this off." Alex replied slowly as he reluctantly took the brush from her.

"No, I know we could hire someone to do this, but I think it will be nicer for the baby if 'he or she' knows that their Daddy decorated their room for them...Oh, come on, it will be fun. Like old times. Remember when I was pregnant with Daniel and we'd just bought our first house back in Baltimore and we stayed up all night painting his room and eating cheap Chinese food?"

Alex grinned, remembering how happy and excited they'd been back then. As he stepped towards her and with raised eyebrows, he said. "How could I forget that night?"

Izzie felt her cheeks flush pink and a subtle tingle spead across her as she had a flash back to what else had happened that particular night, and she bit her lip as she looked at her husband through her long eyelashes and said. "You have dirty in your eye."

"You have dirty in your eye." He replied in a low voice as his eyes slid over her whole profile. She was never more beautiful to him then when she was makeup free and slightly sweaty with her hair a little messy. Now she was blooming in pregnancy with his child again too, her breasts full and stomach perfectly rounded. She was perfect.

Izzie quickly moved closer to him and cupped his face as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. Alex closed his eyes as his body became hard against hers and they stumbled back against the wall.

* * *

Alex yawned as he fumbled clumsily with his scrub cap outside the OR the next day.

"Here, let me do that," Arizona said bossily as she reached up to tie it properly for him, adding. "Oh, you have a little something in your hair. It looks like the colour of the strawberry yogurt, Sofia was eating this morning."

"Oh, right." Alex replied a little awkwardly reaching his hand back to try and locate it.

"I'll get it," Arizona said, as she touched it. "Oh, it's dry, like paint. Why have you got paint in your hair, Alex?"

"I was up late last night painting the baby's room." Alex mumbled, looking away, his face instantly flushing as he thought back to how the paint had actually got there.

"So, how did your appointment with Addison go? You guys find out, boy or girl?" Arizona said curiously, glancing at the pink coloured paint in Alex's hair.

"Nah, we want a surprise again." He said casually.

"Well, a surprise is good if you can handle the suspense. I just had to find out though, too impatient. You must be kind of rooting for a little princess this time though?" Arizona said with a grin, pressing him further.

"Nah, not really. As long as it's healthy, that's all I care about. Although I guess Iz will feel a little outnumbered if we have another boy...So, last surgery today then?" Alex said to Arizona, raising his eyebrows and changing the subject swiftly.

"Yep, so we'd better make it a good one." She replied, just as a skinny brunette intern walked past them and in to the scrub room, glancing doe eyed at Alex.

"What?" Alex said, as he caught Arizona smirking.

"You still ruin all the interns, Alex. You could still have any one you wanted," she teased.

"Listen, even if I wanted to cheat and I'm not saying for one moment that I do. I couldn't. Izzie wears me out. Pregnancy hormones!" He muttered, looking away.

"Hmm...pregnancy hormones. They sure do crazy things to a women's sex drive. Honestly I'm having the best.." Arizona said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as Alex cut her off, saying loudly. "Okay, I get the picture," his cheeks burning. 'How the hell was he supposed to focus after that comment?' he thought, as he turned to walk quickly in to the scrub room.

* * *

Callie slammed her phone down on the kitchen worktop next to her full glass of champagne, rubbing her forehead in exasperation after getting Arizona's voice mail for the fifth time that afternoon.

Arizona had been due home for her baby shower well over an hour ago and their house was currently over run with all their friends from the hospital, plus their children and Callie was more than little embarrassed that Arizona wasn't there.

"You try her again?...Cupcake?" Izzie said, as she waltzed in to the kitchen to join her. Looking immaculate, perfectly made up and dressed in a white maternity dress, with her blond hair piled on top of her head, holding a plate of perfectly balanced home made chocolate cup cakes out to Callie.

"Yep, still not answering." Callie replied as she bit in to one of Izzie's cupcakes in frustration.

"Well, they're probably still in surgery. Alex said it might over run. She'll get here when she can, it's no big deal we can still have fun while we wait for her." Izzie said kindly, as they both suddenly heard their friends laughing loudly from the next room.

Izzie had been horrified to hear when she had got back to Seattle, that no-one had thrown a baby shower for Arizona. Callie had said they had just been too busy, but Izzie had insisted then that they had a joint one. Callie had offered to hold it at her and Arizona's place, seeing as Izzie was now heavily pregnant too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that everyone's made such an effort. It would have been nice if she appreciated it, you know?...mmm, damn your cupcakes rock." Callie said, wiping chocolate crumbs from her mouth.

"Thanks, I know. And we're all doctors here, no-one's batting an eyelid that Arizona's late. You know that?" Izzie said as she suddenly winced and put her hand to her lower back.

"You okay?" Callie said a look of concern crossing her face as she looked at her heavily pregnant friend.

"I think so, think it's just my body's way of telling me to take it easy. I should probably take it as a warning and start taking things a little easier." Izzie replied, as they both walked back in to the front room to join their friends.

"Yeah, wish Arizona would think like that." Callie muttered, walking in to the front room, to sink down in to an empty seat next to Addison.

"Still no sign of Arizona?" Addison said as Callie sat down on the sofa next to her and sipped her champagne.

"Nope, still at the hospital." Callie said, twisting the stem of her glass.

"Well, I'm really sorry but I can't stay much longer. I'm needed back at work, so I think you should open this, it's just a little something." Addison said, passing her a beautifully wrapped silver package.

"Oh, Addie. You shouldn't have." Callie replied, carefully tearing open the paper to reveal a beautiful, soft, white and lemon blanket, with a matching little newborn outfit. "It's gorgeous, wow, designer too." Callie said, glancing at the label as she added "and very neutral", as she looked over at the pile of un-opened presents waiting for her and Arizona, all wrapped up in some shade or other of pink, girly paper.

"Well, you know best to play it safe. It doesn't happen often, but I have been known to get it wrong occasionaly. " Addison said with a friendly wink, as she looked at her watch and said. "Okay, I really have got to go now, will you say goodbye to Izzie for me?" As they both stood up and Addison looked around the room for Izzie briefly, before leaning in and kissing Callie on the cheek as she whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon."

* * *

Alex sank down on to the bed in the dark on call room, his head in his hands. He flinched as he heard a gentle knocking on the door.

"Okay to come in?" He heard a familiar female voice say as the door nudged open flooding the room with light, and he sensed her presence join him on the bed beside him, as he glanced over to see her long blonde hair and heavily pregnant form out of the corner of his eye.

"There was nothing you could have done, Alex." Arizona said cautiously. She knew to tread carefully when Alex was in one of these moods, as he just ignored her and lifting his head up slightly, stared robotically at the wall ahead.

"She was never going to make it, you know that. What you did today was heroic and brave, you took a shot at saving her, you didn't give up on her." She paused as he still didn't say anything.

"It never gets any easier, you know. When a child dies on your watch as head of department. You feel responsible, as though maybe if you'd done things differently, made another call, you could have prevented it. I remember this one time when... "

Alex held his hand up then and turned to look at her, his eyes full of pain and anger as he said moodily "No offence, but I'm not really in the mood to hear one of your motivational speeches right now, so if you don't mind I just want to be left alone. I screwed up, it was my decision to do the surgery. If we'd left it she would still be here, her family would still have a few more months."

"Yes, a few more months. You could have given them a lifetime. There's nothing worse than taking a gamble on a child and it not paying off when your in charge, but when it does and it will sooner or later, Alex. It's honestly the best feeling in the world." Arizona said, un-fazed by Alex's stinging words to her.

Alex looked back at his hands, as he said. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you meant to be at your baby shower or whatever?"

"Oh, it can wait." Arizona said, looking down at her phone to see 5 missed calls from her wife.

"You sure? Izzie's been going on about it for weeks, she's got half the hospital turning up," Alex replied.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back there soon." Arizona said as she carefully stood up, placing her hand on her lower back, letting out a small sigh.

"Everything okay?" Alex said, quickly standing up to steady her.

"Yeah, probably just overdid it a bit today. It's just braxton hicks though, I've been getting them all week. I should call a cab, don't know if I should drive home." Arizona said as she made her way to the door.

Alex nodded, he knew all about that. Izzie had been complaining of braxton hicks for the last couple of days too. It made him a little uneasy, as in her last two pregnancies that had been a sign that she was soon to go in to labour. But Izzie was only seven months, it was far too soon to be worrying about that, Alex thought, as he turned back to Arizona.

"Well, if you can wait ten minutes. I'll drive you back to your place. I said I'd collect the boys for Izzie" Alex said, still a little gruffly. He really just wanted to go to the bar and drown his sorrows. It was at times like this that he missed his old single life.

"Thanks, Alex, that would be great" Arizona replied smiling at his moody face, as she was hit with another sharp tightening, causing her to frown dramatically, as Alex said, sounding panicked this time. "You sure you're okay? You want me to page Addison?"

"No, Addie will be at the baby shower." Arizona said, opening the door.

"I guess we should get you back there then." Alex said quickly, as Arizona walked out the room closing the door behind her and pulling out her cell phone to call Callie.

...

"Where have you been? I've tried to call you like five times." Callie snapped, picking up immediately.

"Sorry, we had a complication in surgery. We lost the patient," Arizona replied.

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" Callie said a little more softly.

"I will be, when I see you." Arizona replied sappily as she leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"Well, just hurry up and get back here, okay. Everyone's here waiting for you. Izzie, Bailey, April, Teddy, Meredith, even Cristina made the effort and we have the hugest pile of presents waiting to be opened."

"Oh, well go ahead and open them without me." Arizona replied, as she rubbed her lower back.

"I can't do that, just hurry up okay." Callie said gently.

"Okay, Alex is going to give me a lift, so we'll be there as soon as possible, could you let Izzie know too... Oh and I love you." Arizona added.

"I love you too," Callie replied as she hung up.

* * *

"Good news, Arizona is finally on her way back?" Callie said as she walked back in to her packed front room full of her friends. Nearly tripping over the Karev and Avery boys in the process who were charging around the house noisily after each other.

"That's great, seeing as it's her party and all." Cristina said, raising her eyebrows and pouring herself another glass of champagne.

"Hey, has anyone seen Izzie?" Callie said, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen Izzie for ages and Arizona had asked her to let Izzie know that Alex was on his way back to pick up their children.

"No, she was here about twenty minutes ago. I think she said something about going to the bathroom." Meredith said.

"I'll just go and check on her." Callie said as she walked out the room and up the stairs.

"Izzie, you in there? You okay?" Callie said banging on the door of the bathroom as she heard a faint moan coming from inside. Causing Callie to ram the door. It was unlocked and it flew straight open to reveal Izzie lying on the bathroom floor, a slow trickle of blood gushing between her legs and spreading across her pretty white dress.

"Oh my god, Izzie." Callie said as her hand flew up to her mouth. "Stay there I'll get help."

* * *

"You ready?" Alex said as he walked up to where Arizona was stood waiting for him by the elevator.

"Yes, thanks for this, Alex. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I really don't feel quite up to driving back myself." Arizona said clutching her back as the elevator doors slowly creaked open and they walked in.

"No problem," Alex said bluntly as he checked his phone. Izzie hadn't called him all day, that was very unusual. But then again she knew he had a big surgery and she was probably pre-occupied with the baby shower, he thought, as he tried to call her, only to get her answer phone. He was just about to leave her a message when the lights went out in the elevator and it jerked to a violent halt.

"Oh great!" Alex said, as he turned to Arizona, saying "You alright?"

"Yeah." She replied, a little shaken, as the lights flickered back on again and the elevator whirred briefly before stopping again.

Alex jammed the emergency button violently, as he said. "Hello, anyone there? It's Dr Karev. We're stuck in the lift. I'm with a pregnant woman." Just as Arizona let out a sharp cry and he turned to see she had sunk down on to the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex said as he knelt down next to her and said "I'll page Addison."

Arizona just nodded, she'd had her suspicions earlier but seeing as she wasn't due for a couple more weeks, she had just put it down to a long stressful day. But now there was no mistaking it, she was having contractions and they were coming fast.

"Alex, I think...I think the baby is coming." She said breathlessly as she let out another loud cry.

Alex's face turned ghostly white, as he hit the emergency button again and started to yell. "Hello, this is Dr Karev, this is an emergency now, you need to get Dr Montgomery here right now, you hear me." Before he turned back to where Arizona was crouched on the floor panting and he said softly. "It's okay, everything will be okay. Addison will be here any minute."

"But, Alex, we're stuck in the lift," Arizona cried out breathlessly.

"Dr Karev, can you hear me?" A male voice suddenly said through the speaker. "We are working as fast as we can to get you out, try not to panic."

"I'm not panicking, man. I just need you to get me Addison Montgomery, and get us out of this freaking elevator now." Alex replied as he reached for Arizona's hand and she squeezed it tightly. "Just carry on breathing, you're doing great. We'll be moving any second." Alex said to her gently.

"Alex, it's Addison" They both then heard a voice say through the speaker, causing Alex to stand up and move quickly over to it, saying. "Oh, thank god. Listen, I think Arizona's in labour, you need to get in here."

"Okay, can I speak to her?" Addison said calmly.

"Sure," Arizona said meekly from where she was sat on the floor.

"Right, Arizona can you tell me how long and how far apart your contractions are?" Addison said keeping her voice clam and clear.

"Umm... well I've been getting niggling pains all day, but I'd say now they're definitely over a minute long and under two minutes apart." Arizona said, just as she let out another small cry.

"Have your waters broken?" Addison said.

"Errr..." Arizona said as both her and Alex looked down to see small pool of water gathering on the floor.

"Yes." Alex replied for her, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, Alex you need to listen to me" Addison said firmly as Arizona cried out again. "There is no time to get her out now, she's well advanced in to the final stage... _Alex, you're going to have to deliver this baby!"_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Izzie, Izzie, can you hear me?"

Izzie came round to hear Callie's voice frantically talking to her. She opened her mouth to try and respond, but no sound would come out.

She tried again, as she heard some more voices, it sounded like Meredith and Cristina were in there too and Izzie desperately tried to make out what they were saying, feeling almost as though she was dreaming as the sound of their voices drifted in and out. "_Where is the ambulance?"..."We need to get her to Addison."... "It will be here any minute and I've paged Addison, she should be on stand by."_

Izzie then managed to half open her eyes, as she tried to focus on the spinning room and group of concerned faces peering down at her. She could just about make out Callie, crouched down beside her, her face full of concern as she stared intently at Izzie, with Bailey, Meredith and Cristina right behind her. Izzie tried to speak again, when she was overcome by a sharp, severe stabbing pain and the sensation of warm liquid oozing down her legs. She glanced down to see it was blood and she gasped out in panic, as it all came back to her. One minute she'd been fine, checking her make up in the mirror, day dreaming about baby clothes and deciding what to make Alex for dinner after his tough day in surgery and then the next minute she'd been doubled over in agony on the bathroom floor, before it had all gone black.

"My baby...Where's Addison?" Izzie, eventually managed to whisper breathlessly.

"Your baby is going to be fine, Izzie. Help is on it's way, Addison had to go back to the hospital, but we're going to get you to her as soon as we can. It will be okay, try not to worry." Callie said, as she gripped Izzie's hand.

"Alex, where's Alex?" Was all Izzie could reply, as she was hit with another sharp pain.

"Where is Alex?" Meredith then said to Callie over Izzie's head as Izzie lay delirious and groaning on the floor.

"He should be on his way back here with Arizona. But they may have been delayed." Callie said to Meredith, as she turned back to Izzie.

"I'll go down and call him. Let him know what's happened and to stay at the hospital." Meredith said as she turned to walk out of the crowded bathroom, followed closely by Cristina and Bailey.

"Mommy, mommy where are you?..." A little voice suddenly said outside the door.

"It's Danny and Will, don't let them in here, they can't see me like this." Izzie said as she tried to move slightly, gasping out in pain and clutching her stomach.

"Okay, boys, your Mommy isn't feeling too well, so why don't you come downstairs with me for a minute. You can see her in a bit." Meredith said as she ushered the two little boys away from the bathroom door.

"Callie," Izzie said weakly as she struggled for breath. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Callie replied softly.

* * *

"Okay, Alex, Alex, you still there?" Addison said through the speaker on the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here," Alex said a little shaken as Addison's words from moments earlier tore through him. "_You're going to have to deliver this baby, Alex."_

He glanced across to where Arizona was sat with her back to the wall, panting and moaning. How could this be happening? Less than an hour ago she had seemed fine and now she was in the final stages of active labour? Surely not? He took a deep breath as he told himself, all he had to do was hold her hand and wait for them to be freed from the elevator and then Addison could take over, right? Arizona then let out a high pitched scream, and Alex suddenly felt himself overcome with panic as he froze.

"You can do this, Alex. You're an experienced doctor, you know what to do." Addison said firmly again, snapping him back to reality as he rubbed his forehead.

"The pain, it's so bad and it's all in my lower back," Arizona groaned.

"Okay, listen to me, Alex. I think from the sound of it, the baby is in a back to back position, it should still be a fairly straight forward birth, but the baby might not be in the exact optimal position, so it may require a little more effort. But you can do this, Alex. You've done it before," she paused then as Alex heard her pager beep.

"Alex. You're going to have to bear with me a moment, something's come up. Just focus on her breathing and remember don't let her push until she has to." Addison said calmly.

"Addison, Addison..." Alex suddenly said as even more panic swept through him as he was met with silence then from the other end of the speaker. He took another deep breath. He was a paediatric surgeon, not an OB/GYN. Sure, he had delivered numerous babies over his career, but all in an OR with a surgical team and experienced OB/GYN on hand. The one and only time he had actually delivered a baby naturally was in his last year of med school and he had paid little attention to the specifics. The only live births he had attended recently were his own baby's and then he had purely played the part of supportive husband and expectant father, too high on emotions to be worrying about the medical stuff.

This was different though, here he would have to switch to doctor mode. If there really wasn't any time to get Arizona out. It would be down to him, to make sure the baby was born safely.

"Alex, Alex, you have to call Callie. She needs to be here." Arizona said breathlessly in between contractions, as a bead of sweat ran down her temple. "I need to speak to Callie." She pleaded again.

"Right, sure, I'll call her." Alex said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a missed call and voice mail from Meredith. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion as he tried to work out why Meredith would be calling him, she rarely called him these days. It was probably just something to do with the looking after the children or arranging a dinner party, he thought, it wouldn't be important he'd catch up with her later. He scrolled down to find Callie's number instead.

"Come on, pick up," he willed as it just rang through to answer phone. Alex sighed as he left her a quick message.

* * *

"You get hold of Alex?" Callie said turning back to Meredith as Izzie was taken in to the ambulance.

"No, I left him a message. I told him what happened and that you're on your way, so to stay at the hospital with Arizona." Meredith replied, looking worried.

"Okay, thanks and you're sure you're okay to look after the Karev boys and Sofia?" Callie said again hurriedly.

"Between, me, Cristina and Bailey, we'll be fine." Meredith said, forcing a small smile, as she added. "Just make sure Izzie's okay."

"Right," Callie replied as she climbed in to the ambulance and gripped Izzie's hand.

...

"My dress, my dress...it's ruined...Alex will be so mad when he sees I bought another designer maternity dress too." Izzie mumbled, rolling her eyes as the jumbled, confused words came out of her mouth.

"Sssh..try not to talk," Callie said, as she rubbed Izzie's arm and the ambulance sped through the streets.

Izzie tightened her grip on Callie's hand, as she cried, feeling the pain worsen and she whispered hoarsely. "Callie, you have to promise me something, okay?"

"Okay." Callie said nodding as she stroked the side of Izzie's hair away from her face.

"You have to promise me that if something happens, you and Arizona will be there for Alex. Because he's going to need you. It's going to be hard on him having to bring up three kids on his own and he'll need his friends, because I'm not so sure he'll cope that well."

"Of course, but Izzie, you're not going anywhere." Callie replied her voice trembling slightly, as her eyes looked up to meet the serious eyes of the silent paramedic that was leaning over Izzie, reinforcing to Callie the seriousness of the situation as the ambulance continued to race to the hospital.

Izzie paused, struggling to breathe as she went on to say. "The boys, you need to make sure that they grow up in a house of happiness and laughter. It's important for kids to be around laughter and Alex, he's not that great at laughing when he's mad at the world, so you need to tell him..."

"Izzie, you can tell him yourself." Callie said trying to remain calm.

"Can you call him? I need to speak to him?...Please?" Izzie pleaded, as Callie opened her mouth to protest, her eye's meeting Izzie's and sensing the desperation in them, Callie didn't say anything, she just reached in to her pockets for her phone. "Damn it," she muttered, "I left my phone on the kitchen table earlier."

"Use mine. It's in my bag." Izzie said as she looked down to where Callie had put her bag on the floor.

* * *

"Did you get hold of Callie?" Arizona said, trying to concentrate on anything other than the intense wave of agonizing pain rippling through her.

"Err..She didn't pick up, so I left her a message telling her to come in straight away," Alex replied.

"No, no, this cant be happening. She needs to be here. She has to be here." Arizona yelled in frustration and pain. "Why are you here and she isn't? This is all wrong. I don't want you here, at this moment in time I would rather have anyone in the world in here rather than you, Alex!" Arizona yelled even louder, her eyes flashing furiously at him.

Alex just looked back at her feeling completely helpless as he suddenly remembered Callie was with Izzie at the stupid 'baby shower' thing. He'd call Izzie, tell her what had happened and then she could get Callie to come in to the hospital straight away.

"Callie's with Izzie, I'll call her, it will be okay, we'll get her here, I promise." Alex said as he clutched his phone in his hand.

Arizona just nodded back at him unable to speak as her contraction peaked, all she could do was let out another loud high pitched scream.

Alex's fingers were trembling as he went to call Izzie, putting his phone to his ear he heard it ring. He didn't do well under pressure and he knew they were running out of time. He needed Izzie to pick up and with each unanswered ring he felt himself getting angrier and angrier at her. He eventually heard her bubbly voice on her answer phone message. _"Hey, its Izzie. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll be sure to call you back as soon_ _as I can."_ And just like that, all the stress, fear, pressure and anxiety came to a head as Alex snapped nastily. "Izzie, it's me. Seriously, I don't know why you bother to have a damn cell phone if you can never be bothered to answer it! Did it ever cross your mind that there could be an emergency? You know, someday you're going to have to realize that the world doesn't just revolve around you and some people have real problems, like right now. Arizona is about to have her baby and she needs Callie here with her, so if you can tear yourself away from gossiping and baking cakes at your mothers meeting, you need to tell her to come in straight away, you think you can do that?! Sometimes, Izzie, I really wonder why I married you..." He stopped for a second to breath, immediately feeling better for releasing some of his stress.

* * *

"Okay, it's gone through to his answer phone, I think he must be on the phone, you want to leave a message?" Callie said her hand shaking.

Izzie nodded and Callie held the phone to her ear as Izzie whispered weakly. "Alex, it's me. I just called to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, Alex. Thank you for making me so happy. These past few years with you and our boys, has honestly been the happiest time of my life. But you need to promise me that you'll carry on being a great Dad to the children, Alex. And remember no matter what happens, we'll always be together... Wait a sec, my phone is beeping, it's you. You're calling me, I'll just hang up." She stopped talking, as she glanced at Alex's name flashing up on the phone trying to get through to her, before she dramatically dropped it to the floor and her head fell back on to the pillow.

"What's happening?" Callie yelled, teary eyed as she could only look at the paramedic rushing in to action to try and save Izzie.

* * *

"Did Izzie pick up? Is she with Callie?" Arizona said desperately to Alex as he crouched down on the floor next to her.

"She's on her way in." Alex lied, he needed Arizona to remain calm, they didn't have much time. He removed his coat quickly as he said. "Okay, we'll use this to wrap the baby in as soon as she's born. You're going to have to take off your coat too, so I can lie it across the floor as we don't have any blankets."

"Where is Addison? She's not going to get in here in time, is she? The baby, she's going to be born in this elevator, isn't she?" Arizona said anxiously, as a fresh bead of sweat ran down the side of her face. This wasn't how she had planned to give birth at all. She had wanted a room full of calm, with relaxing music and birthing balls and cushions and Callie, most of all she had wanted, Callie!

"Addison is right here on the other side of that door and they're working as fast as they can to get us out, okay. But we have to presume that yes, your baby will be born in here." Alex replied as calmly as he could.

"Oh, no." Arizona suddenly said as she sensed the start of another contraction about to build up. "The pressure it's in my back, it feels like I'm being torn apart. What's happening?" Arizona said, panting

"Just try and breathe." Alex said slowly as he felt his cheeks burn and he cleared his throat as he said awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to, you know, take a look to see what's going on..."

"Right, sure." Arizona replied as she quickly removed the lower half of her clothing, feeling more than a little relieved that she'd chosen to wear a loose maternity dress over her pants that day. But there was no time to be embarrassed, Alex might be her friend and co-worker but he was also a very good doctor and he'd certainly seen it all before.

"Can you see the head?" Arizona said breathlessly as Alex was quiet, concentrating.

"It's there but it's slipping back," he said as he looked up to face her and said "Okay, you need to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can, okay. I think you're nearly there. But you're going to have to work a little bit harder, so you need to focus."

"Okay," Arizona replied as she took a deep breath in and yelling loudly, she pushed with everything she had.

Alex frowned as Arizona's efforts appeared fruitless, he still couldn't properly see the baby's head crowning.

"You're doing great," he said to her as she sat back and rested for a moment.

They were then interrupted by the sound of the top of the elevator doors being prized open. Alex quickly leapt up to hear the engineer shout down. "Okay, we've identified the fault, it shouldn't be much longer and we've managed to get the doors open a little for you to get some air in there."

"Is Dr Montgomery still there?" Alex shouted, looking up to then see the face of a resident doctor staring back down at him, it was a girl he vaguely recognised from working alongside Addison. She looked studious with shoulder length brown hair and glasses. Addison had seemed impressed with her, saying she was the best resident she'd had for years, but Alex wasn't sure if he'd ever even heard her speak before.

"Dr Karev, I'm Dr Fox, I'm studying under Dr Montgomery," she said politely.

"Where is Dr Montgomery?" Alex replied gruffly.

"She's been called away on an emergency, she sent me to offer you some support instead, although she said you wouldn't need it and you'd do a fine job of delivering the baby on your own."

"What the hell? She's gone away to see to an emergency? _This,_ right here, is a frickin emergency. So I don't care where she is. You get her back here, you hear me!" Alex said, his voice shaking as he screwed his fists up in to tight balls, he was trying to keep it together but he was on the verge of exploding.

"I'm sorry, Dr Karev, but Dr Montgomery was very clear, she is needed elsewhere. The emergency that has just come in, is very serious. There's a chance she could lose both the mother and the baby and she's probably going to have to go in to surgery."

"I don't care what the emergency is. You get Dr Montgomery back here and _you_ go and see to the emergency. You're what, second, third year of residency? You can handle it." Alex hissed back at her, and he saw something in the young doctor's eye then, that he recognized only too well, a look of frustration and disappointment. Being sent here to help him, she was missing out on the chance to scrub in on a big exciting surgery, and she didn't want to be here anymore than he did. It was funny, Alex thought, how they could so easily distance themselves from the emotion when it was the chance to practice surgery on a un known person, they could forgot then that it was real people's lives at stake and not just a game.

But here now though, it was very real for Alex as he turned back to Arizona again and she gave him a small apologetic smile as she said. "It's okay, Alex. We'll manage fine. If there's an emergency Addison needs to be there, not here. We don't need Addison. I just need Callie." And she started moaning again as she was hit with another aggressive contraction.

"Right, focus and push." Alex said as he rolled the sleeves up on his sweater.

"Why is nothing happening? Why isn't she coming out? Why am I feeling so much pain in my back?" Arizona said despondently, as after another long excruciating contraction there was still no sign of the baby.

Alex glanced upwards to look at Addison's resident. "Okay, Dr Montgomery said that, Dr Robbins's baby is most probably back to back. Which means, the baby is technically in the right position, but the baby's back is pressing against her back and therefore it will take longer to push her out. It's quite common..."

"Yeah, yeah, I think we know what that means, thanks." Alex said condescendingly, turning his attention back to Arizona again.

"Another contraction and I'm sure the baby will be here. Then they'll get us out of this damn elevator and we can all celebrate," he said kindly, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, Alex. Hey, just think, you're going to have to go through all this again with Izzie in a few weeks time." Arizona joked with a slight hint of a twinkle in her eye.

Alex groaned and rolled his eyes, he was still getting his head round the fact that he and Izzie were having another baby. So he hadn't got as far as mentally preparing himself for another birth yet, as he replied. "Don't remind me. You know what? This time I think I'm going to leave Izzie to deal with it on her own. I'll be in the bar across the road until it's over."

"You don't mean that." Arizona said as she gripped his hand tighter in preparation of the next contraction.

* * *

"Alex, Alex, Alex. I need Alex..." Izzie moaned, slipping in and out of consciousness as she was rushed in to the hospital.

"What happened?" Addison said as she ran along side the trolley.

"One minute she was fine, fresh as a daisy at the party and then the next minute I found her collapsed and bleeding on the bathroom floor." Callie said as they got to the emergency room and Addison listened in for the baby's heart beat.

"Is it there? Can you hear the heat beat?" Callie said anxiously.

"Yes, it's there. It's faint, but it's there. We're going to need to get her to in to surgery. This baby needs to come out now." Addison said, taking immediate charge, gesturing to the team around her.

"What about Izzie? Won't that put her at risk? Don't we need to get her stable first?" Callie said without taking a breath.

"We're running out of time. This baby isn't going to make it unless we deliver it soon. At 28 weeks it has a great chance of survival if we deliver now. So, we need to act fast." Addison replied firmly.

"This isn't our decision to make and you know it, Addison. Where's Karev? Why isn't he here, this is his decision?" Callie said as more panic came through in her voice

Addison suddenly froze, signalling for her intern to take over as she stepped away from the bed and taking Callie gently by the arm, she led her in to the corner of the room.

"What's going on, Addison? Where is Alex and Arizona too for that matter?" Callie said, putting her hand up to sweep her hair away from her face.

"Okay, I don't want you to freak out. But Arizona has gone in to labour. She's okay, she's with Alex." Addison said.

"She's what? Where? Why isn't she here? Why is she with Alex and why aren't you with her?" Callie cried out.

"She's not here because they were stuck in the elevator, and as far as I'm aware that's where they still are. But don't panic everything seemed to be going okay. Alex is with her, he knows what he's doing and I've also sent my best resident too. But, you need to go and be with her too, Callie."

"Okay, yes," Callie said nodding her head as adrenaline pumped through her. "No, what about Izzie?" Callie suddenly said. "I can't leave her. I promised her, and if Alex can't get to her."

"I'll take care of Izzie, okay. Arizona needs you, you need to go and be with her right now." Addison said.

"Right, yes." Callie replied, putting her hand up to her face.

"Oh and Callie, don't say anything to Alex about Izzie until after Arizona's given birth. You're going to need him." Addison said touching Callie's arm and looking deep in to her eyes with a warning look.

"No, no. I can't do that, he has a right to know what's going on. That's his wife and child." Callie said raising her voice again.

"As soon as your baby is born, you can tell him. But until then he can't know. You know he'll freak out and there is nothing he can do stuck in that elevator, and like I said, you're going to need him." Addison said, taking a deep breath. This was a call she didn't want to have to make, but she knew for the sake of Arizona and Callie's un born baby she was making the right one. She was fairly confident it would be a straight forward delivery in the end, but they needed Alex coherent and on hand just in case. Whilst Arizona was stuck in the elevator, he was all they had.

Callie just stared blankly back at Addison, as adopting a firm tone of authority, Addison simply said "Go!"

...

With Callie gone, Addison turned her attentions back to Izzie, yelling. "Right, we need to get her up to an OR now."

"What's going on?" Addison then heard a male voice say as she turned to see Owen Hunt, the Chief of Surgery marching towards her.

* * *

"I can see it. I can see the head. Keep pushing." Alex said excitedly as Arizona yelled out in agony, before her head collapsed back against the wall.

"Next push and she's definitely here." Alex said.

"Arizona, Arizona." They both suddenly heard Callie frantically say and they looked up to see Callie was stood peering down at them through the gap at the top of the elevator doors.

"Oh, Callie. You're here. The baby she's coming, she's almost here." Arizona said with relief and excitement at the sight of her wife at last.

"You got here just in time." Alex said grinning up at Callie.

Callie felt a lump form in her throat then as she looked down guiltily at Alex, remembering Addison's harsh words of warning to her, not to say anything to him about Izzie.

"Right, big effort now. Final push, you can do it." Alex said, as Arizona's face winced as she braced herself for the next big contraction. She felt certain if she could get through this she would finally be able to meet her daughter.

"Push, push.." Both Alex and Callie yelled at her together, spurring her on and encouraging her as much as they could.

"Here she comes." Alex said, and with pride, he delicately caught the tiny little infant in his strong skilled arms. A rush of euphoria hitting him as he realized he'd just brought such a perfect little life in to the world and he felt a small tear form in his eye.

Arizona had never felt so exhausted and emotional in her life as she lay panting and recovering, shell shocked as she realized it was over and like music to her ears, she heard the high pitched, shrill sound of her baby crying loudly in Alex's arms as he gently wrapped it up in his coat. Arizona then studied Alex's face to see him staring down at the baby with an overwhelmingly shocked and confused expression.

"What is it? Is she okay? What's wrong, Alex?" Arizona suddenly said.

"Is she okay, Alex?" Callie repeated, even more urgently from where she was still stood watching through the gap in the top of the elevator doors.

"She, isn't okay, no... _He,_ on the other hand is doing just great. Ladies, you have a son." Alex said, a mischievous grin creeping on to his face, he knew they hadn't seen that coming. And as the baby cried even harder. Alex placed him in to his mother's arms. Just as there was a loud whirring sound and the elevator started to shudder and move.

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, you can't do this. You're not following protocol. We need to inform Karev first, you know that." Dr Hunt said as Addison glared at him from the other side of Izzie's bed.

"This is exceptional circumstances. We need to deliver this baby now. Izzie is already having severe contractions the baby is coming whether we like it or not. She needs a c section to deliver it safely and you know it. " Addison said firmly.

"No, that is not necessarily in the patients best interests and you know it, Dr Montgomery. Izzie is experiencing heart failure we need to address that and get her husband here now. This is his call to make, not ours." Hunt replied.

"He's still stuck in the elevator," Addison said angrily.

"Then we have an obligation to go and inform him. We could be looking at a huge law suit otherwise and you know it." Hunt said, his tone fierce as Addison exhaled dramatically, holding her head in her hands.

* * *

"A boy, we have a boy." Arizona said her smile widening as she held her son. She hadn't minded either way, boy or girl, but it had certainly come as a surprize to have a son, when they had been expecting another daughter. All that mattered though, was that they had a healthy baby and he was perfect.

"We have movement," Alex said raising his eyebrows as the elevator suddenly came to life, moving and within seconds the doors flung open and Callie rushed in to join her wife and newborn son. Flinging her arms around them both as she cried tears of joy.

"A son. I can't believe it, you were right all along and Addie got it wrong." Callie said an ecstatic grin on her face, as she reached down to touch the perfectly smooth skin on her son's tiny cheek.

...

Alex was buzzing, he could honestly say this was one of the best moments of his life, as he looked over at Arizona and Callie with their new baby. But as wonderful as it was, this was their moment, their baby. His moment with Izzie would be soon to come again and Alex suddenly couldn't wait for it to be him and Izzie, holding their new born baby again. He reached for his phone in his pocket as still on a massive high, he wanted to do exactly what he always did when something amazing happened to him, share it with Izzie! He couldn't wait to tell her what had happened. He knew she would be so shocked and proud of him, plus, he knew he probably needed to apologize for the slightly abrupt message he'd left her when he'd been stressed out earlier too.

He realized his hands were still shaking slightly as he pulled his phone out, to see there were two more missed calls from Meredith and two answer phone messages. The same one from Meredith that he hadn't listened to yet and the second, a new one from Izzie. Wondering why Meredith was so keen to speak to him, Alex, decided to listen to her message first.

...

"I'm so sorry, I didn't get here sooner." Callie said as she planted a kiss lightly on Arizona's lips.

"That's okay, you're here now, that's the main thing and we're all fine. Alex was amazing, I honestly don't think I could have done it without him." Arizona gushed, looking over to where Alex was now stood just outside the elevator on his phone.

Callie's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she remembered, Izzie! She looked at Alex her lower lip quivering as she realized she'd have to tell him what had happened. He still looked so overjoyed and relieved, how could she tell him his world could be about to fall apart. But as she was about to push herself up to stand and walk towards him, his expression dramatically changed, his smile instantly disappearing, being replaced with a look of sheer panic and horror.

...

Alex had just listened to Meredith's message telling him that Izzie had been rushed in to hospital, that _'she'_ had been then emergency patient that Addison had rushed off for. His heart thumped violently, his stomach dropping as the phone quickly rolled in to Izzie's message. As soon as he heard her voice, heard her utter the words _'I love you',_ he knew, it hit him, he was losing her! The day he'd been so afraid of for years was finally here. Then he looked up to see the chief, Owen Hunt, walking straight towards him, the grave look on his face saying it all.

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion as Alex felt his fingers slowly lose their grip on his phone, causing it to fall violently to the floor, and he ran as fast as he could. He didn't see or hear anything, the maze of corridors and stairs just one big blur as he raced to get to Izzie.

...

"Izzie, Iz," Alex yelled as he finally reached the floor and burst in to her room to see Addison stood directly in front of him. He looked her directly in the eye and it told him all he needed to know. She took a step towards him and her lip trembled as she went to say something, that sounded like "I'm so sorry..."

Alex didn't hear anymore, as he simply yelled over and over again. "No, no, no..." Rushing towards the bed, to see his beautiful wife lying there perfectly still, her blonde hair falling over the pillow, still wired up to an IV drip and heart rate monitor. He gripped her hand tightly in his as he sobbed uncontrollably, shaking and saying repeatedly. "Iz, no..."

Eventually he was interrupted as he looked up and for the second time that day he heard the unique sound of a new born baby crying loudly, and wiping his eyes, he saw Addison walk towards him and hand him a tiny bundle.

"There you go little one, meet your Daddy," Addison cooed in a soft gentle voice, brushing a small tear from her own eye, as she added. "Dr Karev, you have a perfect, healthy baby girl."

Alex looked down to see two big expressive eyes staring back at him and he pressed his finger in to his daughters tiny palm as he felt his heart slowly breaking in two.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the slight cliff-hanger and please let me know what you think? Also I'm having trouble coming up with names for the babies! So, if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them? (Oh and don't say Mark, as Mark survived in this story!)**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Thanks for the reviews and baby names:) I hope you like this chap!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

As the soft light of dawn crept through the windows outside, Arizona shuffled along the hospital corridor in her slippers and dressing gown. The exact same corridors that she took practically every day as a doctor. It felt more than a little weird that she was now here as a patient.

She paused a little tentatively as she reached the NICU. Just as she saw one of her favourite scrub nurses walking out towards her. She caught her eye with a friendly smile as the older woman said gently and a little sadly. "He's still in there. He's been there all night."

"Right," was all Arizona could manage to reply.

Pushing open the large swinging doors, a huge lump formed in her throat, as she immediately spotted amongst the life saving machines, beeping monitors and rows of incubators was Alex. He was sat shirtless clutching his tiny new born baby daughter closely to his naked chest, staring vacantly in to space.

He looked up as he sensed her presence. His eyes were red from crying and full of misplaced anger and sadness. Arizona carefully sat down on the empty seat next to him and she felt sick, it wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be a happy time for both her and Callie, and Alex and Izzie.

"How's she doing?" Arizona said softly, as she looked across at Alex's perfect little microscopic baby, bundled up in his arms.

"Good, she's doing good…" He replied, his voice low and a little hoarse.

"They said you've been sat here all night." Arizona said cautiously again, she knew she had to tread carefully.

"Well, what do I have to go home to? An empty home, bed. Kids that are going to be asking where their mother is? I can't face that, so I'm just going to sit here and hold my baby." Alex said as he continued to spare in to space.

"You're great with her." Arizona added kindly after a few moments of reflection as she looked at him clutching his baby still.

Alex sighed and looked away as he replied robotically. "Yeah, well, skin to skin contact is the best thing for a premature baby. Ideally with the mother but…" He trailed off then and Arizona reached for his hand. It was ironic the amount of times that they'd both said those exact same words to distraught parents of premature babies. It felt more than a little weird to now hear Alex saying them in that context about his own baby.

"Absolutely and she looks like she's doing great. I mean she couldn't be in a better place. I hear the Head pediatric surgeon here is awesome." She replied, forcing a smile as he continued to stare despondently in front of him.

"So what you call her?" Arizona then said, quickly changing the subject.

"Isabella, Bella for short." Alex replied in the same monotone, as he instinctively clutched his tiny daughter tighter to his chest even more.

"Oh….That's beautiful." Arizona replied, trying to hide the shock. It all seemed so tragic.

"Well, Izzie always wanted to call the boys Ella if they'd been girls. So I figured it would be what she would want, you know?"

"Alex, I spoke to Addison and she said that Shepherd said.." Arizona said as gently as she could, twisting her hands anxiously.

"Don't…just don't." He said as he held his hand up, just as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Alex, if there is anything I can do. Anything at all." She replied sincerely.

"Can you bring my wife back?...Nope, didn't think so." He said, stifling a sob, as his voice cracked up followed by a steady flow of tears.

Arizona looked on completely helpless, she had never once witnessed Alex crying in the whole time she had known him. He'd always tried so hard to act the tough guy. She knew there was another side to him that he always kept locked away, but here now he had well and truly opened the door to his emotions.

"You should go home, get some rest, see your kids. I'm sure they'd love to see their Daddy." Arizona said as she placed her hand on his rubbing it reassuringly, as she added. "They'll take good care of Bella here, you know that."

"The boys are with Izzie's Mom. She got here late last night." Alex said slowly as he gently stroked Bella's little head and said. "And I'm not leaving without Izzie."

"Alex. You know that…" Arizona said, pausing, her eyes searching his face, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Shepherd said there's still a chance. She's not breathing on her own yet. But she's going to wake up. She has to wake up." Alex said passionately, his face full of emotion.

"She suffered a major trauma, Alex." Arizona said.

"Yes but she'll survive it. I know she will. Iz, won't leave me and I'm not leaving here until she wakes up." Alex replied fiercely, as Arizona just chewed her lip and looked away.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you'd have your hands full with your own kid?" He then said as he rubbed the side of his face. Delivering that baby had seemed like a life time ago now.

"Callie's with him at the moment. We're taking him home later." She replied a little guiltily. It just didn't seem fair that they were able to go home as a family, while Alex was stuck with a premature baby and wife that might never wake up.

Sensing her emotions, Alex's eyes softened slightly as he said. "Go on, go. Be with your little guy and wife and enjoy it." '_It could all be gone tomorrow'_, he thought quietly to himself.

* * *

Opening the door to her room, Arizona was met with the sight of Callie sat on the bed feeding their son a bottle, whilst Mark and Sofia looked on curiously.

"Oh, hey," Callie said as she looked up beaming. She looked so happy, Arizona thought and she gushed and for the briefest moment she forgot all about the sadness she had just felt sat with Alex.

"Congratulations!" Mark said to Arizona grinning from ear to ear. "That's one strong healthy boy you have there. He's got quite the pair of…ermm….lungs on him."

"Don't I know it." Arizona said smiling as she rubbed her tired eyes and perched on the bed next to Callie and their baby.

"How's Karev doing?" Mark added more seriously, as Callie looked up anxiously too.

"He's holding up, just. But that's more for the baby than anything. He's been with her all night. To be honest I think she's the only thing that's stopping him from falling apart."

"Well Izzie is his world. He's not going to take it too well if anything happens to her." Callie said gently as she prized the bottle away from the baby and put him over her shoulder to wind him, tapping his back lightly.

"He still thinks there is a chance she could wake up." Arizona said as she made a face at her son in Callie's arms as he became milk drunk, his little eyes slowly closing contently.

"Shepherd said it's touch and go. But Stevens is one tough cookie, she's a fighter. I think she'll pull through. I mean she got through stage 4 cancer, she can get through this." Mark said, as Callie nodded in agreement.

"I hope so, but I just don't want him to set himself up for a fall. He's got all those kids to look after now. He needs to prepare himself for the possibility that she won't wake up." Arizona said her brow creasing with worry again.

Mark rubbed his hands together then as he said playfully. "So, you decided on a name for the little guy yet? Personally I think Mark or Marcus are both excellent choices." Winking at Sofia as she giggled.

"Actually, Sofia, there's something we need your help with." Arizona said her eyes shining at her daughter as Sofia smiled excitedly back at her. "We can't decide between Timothy or Nick, so we need you to make the final decision. So, what's it going to be? What do you want to call your little brother?"

Sofia screwed her face up then, deep in concentration as she eventually said. "Timmy."

"Okay then, Timothy it is and Timmy for short." Arizona replied, giving Callie a sideways glance and smile.

"Have to save Nick for the next one then." Mark teased, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, no, there most definitely won't be a next one!" Arizona said groaning before she quickly thought of Alex again.

"Middle name then?" Callie suggested, as she stood up with their now fast asleep baby in her arms.

"Actually that was something I wanted to talk to you about.." Arizona said a little awkwardly.

* * *

Alex was still sat clutching his tiny new-born baby girl to his chest. Sensing her minute heart beat against him, giving him the strength to carry on and keep it together.

He flinched slightly as he sensed someone beside him and looking up he saw Dr Montgomery stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He said a little gruffly as he looked away.

"Alex." She said, her eyes fixed on his face.

"I'm not going to sue." He said wearily.

"What?" She replied.

"You screwed up, but I'm not going to take legal action against the hospital, okay. I've already told Hunt. It's not what Izzie would want. So you can go." He snapped angrily again.

"That's not why I'm here. I came to see how you are." She said, not moving from where she was stood. Addison had experienced plenty of Alex's moods over the years and she knew only too well not to take them personally.

"Well, I'm just great." He said sarcastically. "We got the little girl we always wanted, except my wife might never get to see her."

"Alex, Derek said that there's still a chance she could.."

"I know what he said and you'd better hope for your sake he's right. You made the wrong call, Addison. You could have saved her, you could have saved Izzie." Alex said turning bright red and yelling as he suddenly realised everyone was looking at them, but by that point he was really beyond caring.

"You're upset. I'm going to go." Addison said quietly as she turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

"Alexander, you want us to call our baby, Timothy Alexander?" Callie exclaimed as she turned to look at Arizona, undoing her seat belt as they pulled up outside their house.

"I just think it would mean a lot to Alex. I mean with what he's going through and everything." Arizona replied.

"At the moment, I really don't think he'd care what we name our child." Callie said as she switched the engine off.

"After everything he's done, I think it would be a nice gesture." Arizona pleaded, trying to smile. She didn't want to argue with Callie, but she felt strongly about this.

"He hasn't done anything, he was the_….. 'sperm donor." _Callie said, lowering her voice as she glanced in to the mirror to see Sofia was wrapped up in the baby, busy showing him a toy, totally oblivious to the conversation her mother's were having in the front.

"Yes, I know. But that aside, he is also one of my closest friends and he '_did'_ bring Timmy safely in to the world." Arizona said firmly.

Callie sighed, just as they heard the tiny gurgling of Timmy about to cry. "We'll talk about it later." Callie said as she opened the car door, just as their son started to wail at the top of his lungs.

...

"Wow!" Arizona said as moments later she walked through her front door to see a big blue balloon, huge bouquet of flowers and a tall pile of beautifully wrapped blue gifts.

"It was Sofia's idea." Callie said as she followed behind holding the baby carrier and smiling at her daughter.

"We had to give all the pink presents back. So we needed to get new ones." Sofia said excitedly.

"Well I don't think little Timmy will thank us if we'd dressed him up in all those cutesy pink dresses." Callie said chuckling, putting the baby carrier down.

"Oh, I don't know, he might like dressing up in pink." Arizona said laughing some more as she squeezed Callie's hand.

"I love you," Callie said as she leaned in to kiss her wife. She knew what they had was super special and she also knew that they should savour every moment of it, as she thought about Izzie and her heart sank slightly.

"I love you too." Arizona replied, causing Callie's face to light up again as she flung her arm around her neck and they were lost in each other for a second.

"Mommy, I think Timmy's diaper needs changing." Sofia suddenly said as she stood up from where she had been knelt down by her little brother, looking at both her parents. Causing Callie and Arizona to break apart and both look at each other smirking; this was their new life now.

* * *

"I'm here, Iz. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you before, but I'm here now." Alex said as he sat clutching his wife's hand from where she lay motionless in the hospital bed in the dimly lit room. He knew she could hear him, hear the sound of his voice. He needed to speak to her, he still hoped with all his heart that his angry answer phone message wasn't the last thing she'd listened to.

He cleared his throat as he said. "We did it, Iz. We've got the little girl we always wanted, and she's beautiful, just like her mother. You're going to love her so much, Iz. She's a real fighter too, I can tell, she's carrying the fire. I mean she probably gets that from you too. You two are going to have some arguments I'm sure. But, Iz, honestly she's so perfect and she's going to be the most loved and over protected little girl in the world. With her Daddy and two big brothers to look out for her."

He paused, as he gripped her hand even tighter and the room fell deadly quiet as he said. "We all miss you, Iz. The boys keep asking when their Mommy's coming home… and I….." He stopped talking for a second as his eyes filled with tears and he said. "I keep telling them that you and Bella will be home really soon."

He pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss it gently as a single tear landed on it and he swore just for a second that he saw her eyelash flutter a little. But he was a doctor he knew it was just involuntary muscle movement. And he put his other hand up to brush the tears from his eyes as he said. "Because you will be, Iz. You'll be home soon and until then, I'm here, Iz. Im right here…"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Thanks for reviews.

* * *

Chapter 16

It was nearly 5am when Arizona was finally able to quietly close the door to Timmy's room. Creeping down the hallway feeling like a sleep deprived zombie, she stopped and winced as all of a sudden she heard the familiar wail of her new-born baby son starting to cry again, wanting nothing but her attention. She sighed, running her hand through her hair as she reluctantly walked back in, picking him up from his crib as she rocked him back and forth, the chord to her dressing gown coming un-done as she muttered "What could you possibly want now? I've fed you, changed you, and cuddled you for the past four hours. So, _please,_ Timmy, please, just go to sleep now, just for a couple of hours, for Mommy."

Sensing the door open, she looked over to see Callie walk in to join her, her jet black hair sticking out in all directions as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and held out her arms, gesturing for Arizona to pass her their baby.

"It's ok, you've got work tomorrow. I can cope." Arizona said as she continued to clutch her tiny son to her chest.

"Arizona, you've been up all night, you're shattered. Let me take him for a bit, you're not going to be much use to anyone if you don't get some rest." Callie said sleepily as she prized her son out of her wife's arms. "I've got the day off tomorrow anyway, so I can have him to give you a bit of a break to catch up on your sleep if you like." Callie went on to say as she gently stroked the back of Timmy's head.

"Thanks. But why don't we take him in to the hospital to show him off together, tomorrow?" Arizona said as she leaned against the door frame wearily.

"You want me to go in to work on my day off?" Callie said with a puzzled look.

"Yep, I didn't think you'd mind, Sofia will be at school and I know Bailey and Meredith are both still dying to meet Timmy. And, I wouldn't mind checking in on Alex too." She added, looking across to catch her wife's eye as Callie looked away and down at their baby. Alex was still in a bad way and hadn't left the hospital or Izzie's side all week,

Callie remained silent as she sensed her tiny son's soft warm body relaxing against her as he gradually drifted off to sleep in her arms and very gently she leaned down to put him in his crib, tucking his fluffy white rabbit blanket around him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Sometimes, it just takes a change of person." She whispered kindly to her wife, who looked in astonishment and slight frustration at how quickly Callie had managed to get Timmy off to sleep.

Sneaking out of the room followed by her wife, both taking great pains not to wake their baby, Callie carefully closed the door as she said in a low voice. "Okay, we'll take him in to the hospital tomorrow." Although if she was completely honest the hospital was the last place Callie wanted to go. As much as she was worried about Alex too, she just wasn't ready to face up to what had happened to Izzie. Plus, Callie really wished Arizona would focus more on adjusting to her new role being at home with Timmy and their new life now that they had two children to look after.

* * *

Everything seemed blurred, as with his eyes bleary and glazed over with tears, Alex sat hunched up on the the bench outside the hospital. Trying to get his head around just how his life could have gone full circle so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that he had been sat at this exact same spot as a resident, after he'd found out the devastating news about Izzie's brain tumour. At the time he'd thought it couldn't be possible to feel any pain worse. He was wrong. Here and now, what he was going through and the thought of losing Izzie this time around, was much, much worse. It wasn't that he had loved her any less back then and the thought of a future without her had been any less terrifying. But back then they were just starting to figure out how to be together, all the possibilities of what a life together could offer them just opening up. Whereas now Alex had barely spent a night apart from Izzie in years. They shared their whole life together, a home, bed, children, their own private jokes and thoughts, he knew he could tell her anything and he'd learned to trust her completely. Izzie was his world and the thought of a future without her, to never be able to hold her again, to talk to her, and to have to bring up their three children without her, was unthinkable. He needed her now more than ever.

Looking up Alex saw a blond woman walking towards him in the distance and he sighed. He knew Arizona only meant well, that she wanted to be there for him any way she could. But all Alex really wanted right now, was to be left alone to deal with things in his own way.

She smiled tentatively as she perched down next to him on the bench. She looked mentally and physically exhausted, but despite the concern in them, her eyes looked happy. The look of a new Mom. _Exactly how Izzie should be looking now_, Alex thought and he felt a sharp jolt of pain behind his eyes as he looked away and down at his hands. He couldn't be mad at Arizona for being happy, none of this was her fault.

"I heard Bella's doing really well." She said kindly, as she looked at him.

"Yeah, she's certainly a fighter, just like Izzie." Alex replied quietly.

"Alex, have you been home yet? Because it might help to see your children.…" Arizona said cautiously as her blue eyes continued to focus on him and she paused, working up the courage to carry on as she gauged his reaction. He didn't respond.

It suddenly started to rain and it was at that exact moment Alex realized how much he hated Seattle. The rain, the hospital, even most of the people. Izzie was right the place was cursed for them. He should have listened to her and they never should have come back here, he shouldn't have taken the head of department position. Because at that exact moment in time, Alex would give anything to have his old life back in Baltimore. Performing ground breaking surgeries all day without the stress and pressure of head of department. A life where he'd been able to go home in time to read his kids a bedtime story and kiss them goodnight, before settling in for the evening with his wife. Telling her all about his day over a bottle of wine and whatever meal she'd cooked for him inspired by the latest exotic cuisine she'd been teaching herself. Then bickering about his untidiness and lack of help around the home and flat out refusal to socialize with the other parents of kids she'd become friendly with at the day care. Then they'd end up laughing about it before going to bed and making love and he'd fall asleep with his arms tightly circled around her, feeling completely content and fulfilled in every area of his life. But he should have known that was all too good to be true. Good things never lasted for him.

Ignoring Arizona's question, he simply said more to himself than her. "It was a mistake to come back here. If we were still in Baltimore, Iz would be okay."

"You're a doctor, you know that's not true." Arizona said, shivering a little as fine rain droplets caught in her hair and taking a deep breath she said. "Alex, Addison said that…." He stopped her then by abruptly holding his hand up and saying gruffly. "You think I give a damn what she says…" He knew it was wrong, but he needed to blame someone for what was happening and in his eyes Addison should have cleared it with him first before she made the call to prioritize his un-born child's life over Izzie's. It wasn't that he didn't feel an overwhelming rush of love for his daughter, but he knew if he lost Izzie, he'd probably never recover.

"Alex, you can't keep blaming Addison. She was only doing what she thought was right. If you want anyone to blame, blame me. _I _was the reason Addison wouldn't tell you what was going on. If I'd spotted I was in labour earlier, we wouldn't have been stuck in the elevator and you could have been with Izzie." Arizona said, her voice full of emotion.

"Stop it, I could never blame you." Alex said his voice shaking slightly as the rain dripped off his face.

They were silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and said. "How's erm?…"

"Timmy... Timmy Nicholas." Arizona finished for him, as she thought how if she'd had her way her son would have been, Timmy Alexander. But Callie had thought given the circumstances it would be a little weird and Arizona had felt it was her turn to be the one to compromise. "He's fine. Callie's showing him off inside at the moment….When you're ready, it would be great for you to meet him too…... Seeing as you brought him in to the world.." She added cautiously.

He winced, he knew that last statement had a couple of different meanings, causing him to remember the hurt he'd caused Izzie by fathering Arizona's baby, then forcing her to move back to Seattle. She'd never really said anything about Arizona's baby, but he'd known it had been hard on Izzie. He then looked across at the face of his old mentor and he knew it had all been worth it, to see Arizona so happy. Just because his world was falling apart, it didn't mean she didn't deserve to be on top of hers.

"Sure, that would be great" Alex eventually managed to say, looking straight at her for the first time.

"Listen, why don't I go back to your place quickly with you now? You could see your kids and get some rest and we could both try and explain about Izzie to them. Callie will be okay with Timmy here for a little while longer." Arizona said kindly, rubbing his knee.

Alex knew he needed to see his kids, they needed him and it wasn't fair on Izzie's Mom to leave her to deal with them alone. But he also knew he just couldn't face it right now. So he turned back to Arizona and said. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I know I need to go home to the boys, but first I just want to take a little drive on my own. So, go back to showing of that little man of yours and enjoy it." He said, forcing a small smile.

* * *

Arizona found Callie on the surgical floor proudly holding Timmy, surrounded by a group of their female co-workers all cooing excitedly over their new son.

"He's beautiful and he definitely has your eyes." Bailey said to Arizona, as Callie handed him over to the former Nazi for a cuddle.

"Thanks," Arizona said and she wasn't sure why but suddenly it all became too much and she just wanted to cry. She knew she was tired, emotional and hormonal and she should feel nothing but joy and mostly she did. But something about the irony of her son's birth just kept eating away at her, as she thought about Alex.

Callie looked across at her wife and recognised instantly something wasn't quite right as she whispered. "You okay?" Squeezing her hand.

Arizona just nodded as Timmy started to cry and taking him back from Bailey she said in as perky and upbeat a voice as she could muster. "I think that's my que, somebody is hungry, better go and feed him quick."

...

Sitting in a quiet corner of the hospital on their own, Callie was relived it was now just the two of them and Arizona could drop her pretence. "Maybe it was a mistake to come back to the hospital so soon." Callie said softly, her dark eyes fixed on her wife as their son's hungry cries got louder and more urgent.

Arizona didn't say anything as she produced a bottle from her change bag, shaking it and testing it on the back of her hand before she said coldly. "Why? So we could carry on as if nothing had happened, caught up in our own little bubble, pretending that one of our best friends isn't about to lose his wife." Stopping to run her hand through her hair in frustration as she scooped Timmy out of his car seat and in to her arms, instantly quieting him with the bottle and they were all silent as he gulped it down. And Arizona immediately regretted being so short with her wife, as she said. "Sorry, you didn't deserve that….It's just so hard, seeing Alex so broken. I mean, I can't imagine what he is going through, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you…." And she stopped, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

Callie was a little taken aback, she had never seen her wife so emotional and vulnerable before and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it as she said. "It's okay, I can see you're upset. I think maybe I should give you a moment. There's a patient in the ICU that I wanted to check in on before we leave. You stay here with Timmy and I'll be back shortly." Standing up and kissing her wife on the cheek, as Arizona just nodded.

* * *

As Callie made her way back across the ICU, she stopped outside Izzie's room, glancing through the window and debating whether to go in or not.

Stepping inside she felt full of emotion, it was so weird seeing Izzie lying there on the bed perfectly still, wired up to machines breathing for her and saving her life. She sat down on the chair by her bed, as she thought how despite being so sick, Izzie could still manage to look so pretty. Her and Alex's daughter was going to be one gorgeous little girl having those two as parents. Callie then thought of her son Timmy and she wondered just what he was going to grow up to look like, being a mixture of Alex and Arizona.

Izzie stirred for a second before lying deadly still again. Callie just looked on at her, she had been so jealous of the blond former model on and off over the years. When she had first known her, Izzie had always seemed so confident and self-assured and she was so beautiful, everyone seemed to love her. Then she had slept with George and Callie had gone from being envious of her to hating her. Then in more recent days after they had become friends again, Callie had been jealous of her perfect life with Alex. As much as she was grateful for what she had with Arizona, they had certainly had their fair share of problems over the years and had to really work at their marriage. Izzie and Alex never seemed to fight or have any problems, they had a gorgeous home, two kids, Alex was doing really well at Hopkins and they were _so_ in love still. But here now watching the life slip out of her, Callie felt guilty that she had been so jealous of Izzie, as she found herself reaching for her lifeless hand.

...

The door to the quiet, dimly lit room slowly opened and Callie looked up from where she was sat to see her wife walking in to join her.

"Thought I'd find you in here." Arizona said as she sat down next to Callie beside Izzie's bed. Arizona had seen how Callie had grown closer to Alex's wife since they had moved back to Seattle, for him to be head of Ped's. And she knew Callie was pretty shaken up by what had happened to Izzie, having been by her side for most of it. Which Arizona felt sure was partly the reason Callie had been reluctant to come back to the hospital today on her day off, forcing her to face up to what had happened.

"Timmy's fine, I left him with Addison," Arizona went on to say, pausing as a lump formed in her throat and she whispered…."She said Alex is going to have to make a decision soon…."

"No." Callie said as tears formed in her eyes and she looked on at her friend lying motionless on the bed, her silky blond hair splayed across the pillow.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up…." Arizona then said looking at Izzie, as the room filled with sadness and she continued to will Izzie to open her eyes. To come back, _for Alex. _

"She shouldn't be here, this is all wrong. I should have told Alex straight away. I shouldn't have listened to Addison, I knew it was wrong….They could have saved her.." Callie said passionately, still choking back the tears.

"How, is any of this your fault? If anyone is to blame it's me. Alex was stuck in the elevator because of_ me_ and my stupidity…." Arizona said raising her voice a little.

"It wasn't your fault Arizona,...but, if you'd just come to the baby shower on time. I could have told you, you were in active labour, although how you didn't know still amazes me. I mean you're a doctor, Arizona…" Callie said, raising her voice as well.

"Oh, I see, bringing up the stupid baby shower again are we? Like that's going to help now." Arizona said angrily turning to face her wife.

Callie opened her mouth to respond, her eyes flashing defensively back, when she was silenced by a quiet voice saying. "Ssshhhh…keep it down, I have a headache and it wasn't a stupid baby shower, it was an awesome baby shower. I organized it…."

"_Izzie!"_ Both Callie and Arizona said at the same time in utter amazement, forgetting all about their petty argument as they both broke in to wide excited smiles, looking over to where Izzie's big brown eyes were now open and staring at them from where she lay on the bed.

"Izzie, you're awake! I'll page Addison." Callie quickly said turning to Arizona to see she had jumped up and was rushing towards the door.

"Never mind that, I need to find Alex." Arizona said ecstatically…

* * *

**A/N – So, I just couldn't go through with killing Izzie in the end! It's bad enough Alex lost her on the show. I couldn't do that to him here as well :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Arizona raced across the hospital at full speed trying to find Alex. She couldn't wait to tell him the news about Izzie, but his phone was switched off and he wasn't responding to his pager. Reaching the surgical floor, she slowed down a little. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had moved so fast and she knew her healing body would pay for it later as she stopped, spotting Meredith walking towards her in the distance.

"You okay?" Meredith said a look of concern crossing her face as she took in Arizona's flushed cheeks and anxious expression.

"You seen Alex?" Arizona simply said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, he's in with the chief. I don't know what they're talking about though..." Meredith replied.

Arizona didn't stop to explain, she just darted over to the chief's office. Fully prepared to burst in and interrupt them when the door swung open and Alex walked out. His eyes were still red from crying and he looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, his brow creased with worry as he looked up a little startled clocking Arizona in front of him.

"Hey," he said a little despondently, as she just beamed back at him.

"Alex. You…." She said excitedly feeling as though she was about to explode with the good news, when he touched her arm, interrupting her and saying, "Look, I think you should be the first to know, but I've just resigned."

"What?...No, there's something you need to know." She stammered back.

"Listen, I know what you're going to say, and well nothing is going to make me change my mind, okay."

"Alex, listen." She replied as he ignored her and carried on talking. "As soon as Bella can leave the hospital, we're leaving Seattle."

"And what do you think Izzie will have to say about that?" Arizona said bluntly.

"What?" He replied in frustration, clearly irritated as he said, "Iz, didn't want to move back here in the first place and besides…"

"_She woke up!"_ Arizona quickly blurted out before he had the chance to say another word.

His face immediately changed, to one of shock, amazement and slight disbelief as he said slowly, "You mean?...what?"

"Callie is with her at the moment, but when I left they were busy giving me a hard time for missing the baby shower." Arizona said her eyes shining as she watched Alex's face as it slowly sank in.

The baby shower, Alex had forgotten all about that. That all just seemed like a dream now.

* * *

Alex wasn't quite sure how he got to Izzie's room so quickly but the next thing he remembered was walking through the door to see her sat, propped up against a wad of pillows chatting to Callie, with Addison's intern busily checking her stats.

Izzie's face lit up as soon as she saw him and he felt his insides stir with emotion as she broke in to one of the wide smiles that he knew were only ever for him.

"We'll give you a moment. Addison is on her way, she's off duty but she's still in the hospital so she shouldn't be too long." Callie said her words hardly even registering with Alex as she stood up, closely followed by the intern and walked out of the room.

Alex rushed to the side of Izzie's bed and very gently he tentatively wrapped his arms around her. He was more than a little apprehensive about touching her, as the memory of her crashing in his arms years before after her brain surgery, would haunt him forever.

This time it was different though. Back then she had been so sick and painfully thin and frail, like a twig about to snap. Now, even though she was no longer carrying their baby and had clearly dropped a fair few pounds since he had last hugged her, she still had the rounded figure of a heavily pregnant woman and he felt himself relax as she pressed her full breasts against him.

"Iz, you're back." He whispered in to the side of her neck.

"I'm back." She whispered gently.

"Don't leave….Don't ever leave me again." He said desperately, sobbing slowly as he still held her close to him, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere." Izzie said weakly her voice full of emotion, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her husband so afraid, emotional and vulnerable and her heart felt as thought is was breaking slightly as she realized how much upset and worry she must have caused him.

* * *

Callie walked out of Izzie's room to see her wife was stood waiting for her leaning up against the wall a small relieved smile crossing her lips. Callie reached for her hand and sighed a little as she said. "She seems okay, a little disorientated but considering, she's okay."

"That's great." Arizona replied.

"I knew it. I just knew Izzie would wake up." Callie said intensely.

"Well, we shouldn't get too carried away just yet. It's still early days." Arizona said, just as Addison came rushing towards them with Timmy in her arms and Arizona's colourful baby changing bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in her usual designer pencil skirt, blouse and heels and she looked a little flustered as she passed Timmy carefully over to Arizona and said. "Here you go, one delicious sleeping baby."

"Arizona felt her heart melt a little as she snuggled him in to her chest, smelling the top of his head." She hated being apart from him.

"I'll catch you later," Addison then added as she swiftly opened the door to Izzie's room. Ready to carry out the necessary checks on the patient she had feared would never wake up.

…..

"I still can't believe he's ours." Arizona said quietly, so as not to disturb her tiny son, as they stood exhausted in the hospital corridor still.

"I know." Callie whispered back as she stroked his tiny hand resting on Arizona's chest.

"Can we just go home now?" Arizona said wearily as she rested her head on Callie's shoulder. She'd had more than enough excitement for one day. Now she just wanted to go home with her wife so they could be start to be a family again and enjoy their new born son.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness," Izzie said as she clasped her hands together and brought them up to her mouth. "She's beautiful and so tiny."

"Yep," Alex replied as he rested his hands on the top of his wife's wheel chair. He'd reluctantly against his better judgement managed to let her persuade him to take a trip down to the NICU to meet their tiny premature baby. Despite the fact that Izzie was supposed to be on bed rest, he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Alex had spent a great deal of time in the NICU throughout his career, but always as a doctor and never as an anxious parent. Stood here now with his wife back beside him, he finally embraced how small and dependent his tiny daughter was and he realized just _what_ exactly it was that the parents of the new born babies he operated on actually went through.

"Can I hold her?" Izzie said excitedly smiling as she looked at her husband, her eyes wide and pleading slighty.

"Iz, you know she's still too weak." He replied, although he wasn't quite sure who he was referring to his daughter or his wife, as he glanced back at the look of disappointment crossing Izzie's pretty face.

"Are you saying_ that_ as her doctor or as her father? Because, I'm pretty sure if I request another doctor…." Izzie replied playfully as she noticed he had picked up and was scanning their daughter's chart as he also checked the readings on the machines by her incubator.

Alex smiled slightly as he shook his head, his eyes still focused on the chart as he said, "I'm in charge of this department remember?" And just like that, despite being off duty and dressed in his casual jeans and hoodie, he was right back to doctor mode.

"Oh, come on. _Pleeease,_ don't make me beg?" Izzie said her wide eyes meeting his as he looked up, and he knew he couldn't say _no_. He leaned down and carefully picked their perfect little baby daughter out of her glass incubator, placing her gently in to Izzie's arms. "There you go Bella, meet your Mommy," he cooed.

"You called her Bella?" Izzie said as she stared down adoringly at the baby daughter she had always so longed for.

"Yeah, I err…thought it would be what you would want. I mean, you always said you wanted to call the boys Ella if they'd been girls. But, it's not too late to change it…"

Izzie brushed the side of her cheek with her hand, feeling a trickle of warm tears dampening it as she thought about the name Alex had given their daughter. "You really thought I wasn't going to make it didn't you? You thought I'd left you again?" She said crying harder as the tears fell down faster, landing on top of their baby's head. She looked up at her handsome husband as she thought about what he must have been through the past week. She didn't think it could be possible to love him anymore than she already did, but the way he had taken care of everything. He was so strong, so caring and kind. He'd do anything for her and the kids, _anything._

As Izzie continued to cry, Alex edged further towards her, wrapping his arm around both her and Bella and at that moment Izzie felt like the most loved woman in the world and she wanted the moment to last forever.

"She's so perfect." Izzie gushed in between her tears.

"I know." Alex replied and for the first time since his premature daughter had been born, he truly felt happy and blessed.

"Oh and _Bella,_ it's perfect it suits her just fine." Izzie said as she turned and kissed her husband on the lips.

"This is where your Daddy works." Izzie said in a singsong voice as she looked back at their beautiful baby girl.

"Worked," Alex suddenly said.

"What?" Izzie said looking surprised.

"I quit today." He sighed. "You were right, Iz. Coming back here was a mistake. It felt like a good idea at the time, but really it is just going backwards. It feels wrong. I've spoken to Dr Moyer, he said he'd gladly take me back at Hopkins."

Izzie frowned a little as she stroked the side of her daughter's face, before turning back to Alex and saying. "We'll talk about it another time."

* * *

Callie gently rocked Timmy in her arms trying to get him back to sleep. Arizona was upstairs with Sofia. She had wanted to spend some quality mother/daughter time with her as she was getting worried that Sofia was starting to feel neglected with all her energy going to their new baby.

The door gently opened and Callie looked up to see Arizona walking quietly in to join her.

"Sofia, okay?" Callie said softly.

"I think so. She's in bed reading, she should go off to sleep soon." Arizona said as she sank down on the sofa. "She's been pretty quiet these past few days though. I really think we need to do something just for her. It must be weird for her, being used to having all our attention all the time and now having to make way for another little person."

Callie waved her hand as she said. "Ah, she's fine. She loves Timmy." Gently laying Timmy down in the small crib they had put in their front room for him. Before moving across to join her wife on the sofa.

"I know she does, I just don't want her to retract too much in to her shell now that he takes up most of our time. Maybe you should spend the day with her tomorrow. Take her shopping then to a movie or something." Arizona replied a worried look crossing her face. She was a wonder with kids, _sick kids_. But they didn't teach you how to be the perfect _parent_ to two kids at med school.

"I've got a better idea, how about we rent some movies. Make some sweet popcorn just how Sofia likes it and have a proper family evening in, the three of us." Callie replied squeezing her wife's knee.

"Four of us," Arizona corrected just as Timmy stirred and gurgled a little in his sleep.

"Mommy." They then heard a little voice say and they both looked up to see their daughter Sofia wander in to the room in her stripy pink pyjamas.

"I forgot to kiss Timmy goodnight." She said as she wandered over to where he lay fast asleep.

"Okay, but be very gentle." Arizona said as Sofia leaned down and kissed her baby brother lightly on the cheek.

She then moved over and squeezed in between her two Mom's on the sofa. Twirling her around her finger as she slowly said. "I heard you talking earlier. Is Izzie okay now?"

Arizona and Callie shared a slightly shocked look over the top of their daughter's head. They had purposefully not mentioned to Sofia yet about Izzie being so ill, so as not to upset her, but it was evident she had heard more than she was supposed to.

"Izzie is going to be just fine." Arizona said stroking her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Is her baby going to be okay too?" Sofia added her eyes wide with curiosity.

"She will be, once she's grown a little bigger." Arizona replied.

"What's her name?" Sofia asked.

"Her name is Bella." Callie answered this time.

"Wow, that's so pretty. She has the same birthday as Timmy doesn't she? I heard Daddy talking to Aunt Addison about it the other day." Sofia said smiling.

"Yep, baby Bella sure does share the same birthday as our little man here." Arizona replied smiling back.

"They can have joint birthday parties. I think they'll be the best of friends and then when they grow up they can get married and have babies of their own too." Sofia said smiling some more as she jumped off the sofa and over to where Timmy lay sleeping again. Totally oblivious to the look of horror crossing both her mother's faces. As they thought of all the complications that could arise from Timmy and Bella growing up together and they realized if they still wanted the Karev's in their life, at some point in the future they would have to sit down with Alex and Izzie, to explain the exact truth about how their son was created to both Timmy and Bella…..

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you felt the same way as I did about Izzie. I have a decision to make now. I really love this story, but do I end things? Or write some more about life with Timmy and Bella?**


End file.
